Predicciones
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Las predicciones de Matsumoto se cumplieron ellos al fin están juntos.. pero llevar su relación en secreto es un problema ¿lograran mantenerla en secreto? ¿Hitsugaya celoso y pervertido? Lograra encontrarla? xxHitsuHinaxx Gracias a todos nos vemos!
1. Predicciones

_Bueno aqui una historia HitsuHina por que se me vino bloquero de autor ojala les guste n_n y cualquier comentario es bienvenido_

_**Nota: bentora bentora space people - segun una forma de llamar extraterrestre o cualquier creatura de otra dimension xD**_

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

_Todo volvio a la normalidad tanto en la sociedad de almas como en el mundo real, pero a diferencia de el mundo real en la sociedad de almas habia demasiada tranquilidad los deberes de los shinigamis no pasaban de las reuniones de rutina y los entrenamientos pero hasta eso se hacia cada vez menos constante._

**+Oficina del 10mo escuadron+**

_Unos pasos se escuchaban fuera no muy lejos de la oficina:_

-Que deberia hacer...? - dijo hinamori - Rangiku-san dijo que viniera en la tarde al escuadron que queria hablar pero no estoy muy segura de que...

_**Flash back**_

_**-Ahhh al fin termino esta aburrida reunion - decia la teniente de la 10ma mientras daba un enorme bostezo**_

_**-Como siempre no te gustan las reuniones no es asi Rangiku-san**_

_**-Hinamori no se como toleras estas cosas yo las odio mucho prefiero leer las revistas que consigo del mundo humano...**_

_**-Eto... Rangiku-san como las consigues si Hitsugaya-kun no te deja ir al mundo humano?**_

_**-Jojo no me subestimes hinamori - dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban**_

_**-Escalofrio- ah y puedo saber como lo haces?**_

_**-A claro Rukia viene 1 vez al mes a reportar si ha habido alguna anormalidad en karakura y le pedi que me trajera cosas con que entretenerme**_

_**-Ah es cierto ella se quedo aya a eliminar a los hollows que podrian aparecer no?**_

_**-Si los "hollows" - dijo burlonamente**_

_**-Eh? por que te ries de eso?**_

_**-Ah tu siempre tan inocente hinamori - colocando una mano en su hombro**_

_**-Eh?**_

_**-Nada nada hablaba para mi, por cierto pasa por nuestra division en la tarde tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar...**_

_**-Cosas?**_

_**-Si - dijo mientras se le formaba una enorme sonrrisa**_

_**End Flash Back**_

-Bueno supongo que aqui parada no descubrire nada - abriendo la puerta

_Entrando todo estaba completamente oscuro de no ser que dejo la puerta abierta mientras entraba_

_-_Cierra la puerta - dijo una voz

-Ahh - grito sintiendo un escalofrio recorrer su espalda

-Hinamori arruinas el ambiente cierra la puerta...

-Rangiku-san

-A quien esperabas?

-Ah no jeje solo me asustaste un poco

-Vamos sientate

_La teniente se fue a tientas por que despues de cerrar la puerta no veia nada hasta que encontro una silla y una mesa frente a ella cerca de donde provenia la voz de rangiku, despues algo la volvio a tomar por sorpresa una luz proveniente de la mesa donde se acababa de sentar, dejando escapar otro pequeño grito.._

_-_Ahh!! - dio un pequeño salto hasta que alcanzo a ver el rostro de rangiku que logro iluminarse al encenderse la luz

-Calma hinamori - sonrrio

-Rangiku-san para que es todo esto

-Shh no me dejas concentrar bentora bentora space people

-Etoo Rangiku-san planeas atraer aliens?

-Shh llamo a los espiritus

-Pero eso no tiene sentido

-Por que dices eso me cortas la inspiracion

-Pues por que practicamente nosotros somos espiritus - sonrriendo algo incomoda por el asunto

-Ehh emm pues - tartamudeo - jejeje no me refiero a esos espiritus hinamori

-Hay otros? - sorprendida

-Claro - no muy convincente - bentora bentora - paso sus manos frente a la supuesta bola de cristal

_La shinigami suspiro era inutil hacerla dejar todo esto asi que decidio seguirle el juego, despues de unos minutos en silencio mientras Matsumoto "meditaba" hinamori decidio hablarle._

-Rangiku-san ves algo?

-Ohh que quieres saber precisamente Hinamori

-Emm pues - se cruzo de brazos - no lo se...

-Oh vamos Suerte, Dinero, Amor?

_Se sonrrojo violentamente menos mal habia poca luz y Matsumoto no vio nada _

-ammm pues jejeje - comenzo a reir tontamente - pues yo... - jugando con sus pulgares - que dice acerca del amor?

-Ohh asi que quieres saber de mi taicho

-Ehhh que yo no Rangiku-san - nego rapidamente con la cabeza - no quiero decir si ves algo sobre eso?

-ehh vamos puedes confiar en mi - haciendo berrinche

-suspiro- bueno pues - bajo la mirada - desde que la guerra termino nos hemos llevado mejor incluso me visita mas seguido en mi escuadron y yo hago lo mismo a veces vamos al rukongai y paseamos como soliamos hacer de niños

-Ohh se llevan de maravilla me alegro mucho hinamori

-pero...

-Pero que?

- Pues el nunca me ha dicho nada simplemente se queda callado y cuando conversamos no hablamos del tema ni nada

-Mi taicho tan reservado como siempre

-Eh?

-Nada nada hablo para mi...

_Una admosfera extraña se creo en la habitación, cuando Matsumoto guardo silencio completamente_

_-_Rangiku-san?

-Veo algo vaya en verdad veo algo!!!

-Entonces habias estado jugando conmigo - se molesto

-shh espera hinamori

-Veo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Shiro-chappy**_

_**Shiro's part**_

_Konnichiwa minna!!! bueno pues aqui algo que se me ocurrio de la nada xD si esta raro pero dejare el drama de mi otro fic un rato y hare este :3 bueno los dos pero hay bloqueo y pues por eso no salia nada jaja en fin dejen reviews espero les agrade :D_

_**+Extra+ O.o**_

_**Shiro-chappy: jojojo aqui otro proyecto Hitsuhina**_

_**Hitsugaya: [agitado] me haces cambiarme de fic demasiado rapido **_

_**Hinamori: Eto... siento que estaba haciendo algo en otro lado pero no recuerdo**_

_**Hitsugaya: Ah de seguro es tu imaginacion no pienses en ello [ Inner: Ya se olvido de Aizen Ya se olvido de Aizen]**_

_**Shiro-chappy: Ah Hinamori pues veras olvidaste... -CRASH!!! - Hitsugaya se tiro ensima de Shiro-chappy :3**_

_**Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun!!! por que hiciste eso!!**_

_**Hitsugaya: Ah me tropece**_

_**Hinamori: Que excusa es esa**_

_**Shiro-Chappy: estoy mareada :P**_

_**Hitsugaya: estuvo cerca**_

_**Shiro-Chappy: si no querias que se lo dijera me ubieras dicho T.T**_

_**Hinamori: Decir que?**_

_**Shiro-Chappy y Hitsugaya: Nada Hinamori nada...**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**_


	2. P1: Iluminacion?

**Aqui la segunda parte me alegra que les gustara a algunos mi fic gracias por sus reviews OwO**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-**

-Rangiku-san?

-Espera... en verdad creo ver algo pero no se como describir lo que veo, aunque siento que se me vienen las palabras a la cabeza escucha atentamente hinamori

-asintio- si!

-Primero...esa persona querida iluminara tu dia

-Iluminar? - se quedo extrañada al escuchar - y eso que significa?

-No se exactamente... oh!! hay mas escucha

-si...

-Segundo, lastimaras inconsientemente a alguien cercano a ti

-Eh? yo lastimar?

-Hay más hay más!! ,Tercero... Planea las cosas con anticipacion...

-Ese parece consejo!! No entiendo nada!!

-Espera espera Cuatro.... Una calida noche..

-Calida? pero si estamos a pleno invierno! (dijo inocentemente)

-No creo que se refiera al clima hinamori - haciendole una seña para que acercara su oido a ella

-eh? - acercandose

-Pues veras puede pasar que... - susurro

-Que!!!!!!!!! - poniendose roja por completo - rangiku-san no creo eso pueda pasar jeje - riendo nerviosa

-Ohh vamos deja de actuar tan inocente hinamori...

-No lo hago! pero no puedes ser mas clara con esas "predicciones"

-Mmm dejame ver - puso sus manos en la bola de cristal - bentora bentora space people

-Otra vez llamas extraterrestres?

-Oh espera siento una energia, es familiar...

-Matsumotooo... - dijo una voz que resonaba en la habitación

-Waa escucho voces hinamori!!

-Yo tambien...

-Matsumoto que estas haciendo!

-Espiritu-san dinos por favor que quieren decir esas palabras por favor

-De que rayos me hablas matsumoto? - contesto la voz un tanto irritada

-Rangiku-san - susurro - esa voz me suena familiar se parece a...

-MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! - era la voz de Hitsugaya

-Waaa noo mi taicho no es posible! , taicho contesteme murio de nuevo y regreso a atormentarme con el papeleo!!

-De que rayos hablas - dijo Hitsugaya aun mas cerca de ella sin embargo con la oscuridad no lograba verlo

-Rangiku-san no creo que Hitsugaya-kun...

-Noooo taicho que paso por que murio waaaa kami-sama llevame a mi pero no a mi taicho que apenas es un niño en crecimiento!!!

-A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES NIÑO!!! - gritandole a un costado

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH mi taicho volvio para atormentarme aaaaaaaaa - se desmaya y cae al suelo

-Rangiku-san!!!! - se levanto de la silla al apenas notar a Matsumoto en el suelo inconciente

-Matsumoto?

-Hitsugaya-kun ve lo que haces

-Como quieres que vea si esta todo oscuro

-No me refiero a eso ayudame a levantar a Rangiku-san

-Tsk... esta bien

_**Ambos tomaron a Matsumoto por los brazos y la sentaron en un sillon de la oficina**_

-Vaya parece que estara asi unos momentos hasta que reaccione...

-Escucha bien Hinamori..

-Ronquidos provenian de Matsumoto

-Se durmio!!! pero como paso eso

-Esa mujer es caso perdido no tiene caso intentar entenderla, cambiando de tema se puede saber que hacian

-Ah rangiku-san me dijo que queria que viniera para hablar conmigo pero despues de salio con que me adivinaria la fortuna..

-La fortuna? y tu crees que ella adivinaria algo?

-Emm bueno no jeje la verdad no pero vi que se tomo la molestia de oscurecer todo e incluso saco una extraña esfera que llamo bola de cristal y eso y pues no podia irme y dejarla asi..

-Esfera?

-Si mira es esa de aya - señalando la pequeña luz que apenas iluminaba la habitación

-Un momento eso es!!

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-Esa matsumoto tomo esto del departamento de investigaciones Mayuri esta como loco buscando esta cosa

-Del departamento de investigaciones?

-Si. Si ves esta cosa de cerca por mucho tiempo te hace tener alucinaciones no se la verdad que trama ese loco de Mayuri con esto pero no es seguro estar cerca de esto tanto tiempo.

-No me sorprende que estuviera diciendo cosas que no entendia. (aunque tendran algo que ver?)

-Que dijiste?

-Nada nada - se acerco hacia la voz de Hitsugaya - y dime iras a... -entonces tropezo y cayo al suelo

-Hinamori! - dejando la esfera de nuevo en la mesa

-Duele - poninedo su brazo en su cadera

-Oye estas bien? - acercandose a ella

-Ah si perdon Hitsugaya-kun es que no se con que me tropeze ademas no me fije por donde andaba

-En que rayos piensas se mas cuidadosa

-Si si perdon - las palabras de Matsumoto le daban vueltas en la cabeza

-Tsk. No veo absolutamente nada mejor quito estas cortinas negras de las ventanas

-Las corti...... Ahh - abrio derrepente las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de repente haciendo que hinamori cerrara los ojos debido al cambio de luz

-suspiro- supongo que es mejor que todo este iluminado a que estemos en oscuridad..

-Si es mejor... (un momento dijo Iluminado) - Las palabras de Rubia de grandes pechos resonaron en su cabeza "_esa persona querida iluminara tu dia__" - _(un momento cuando dijo que me iluminaria el dia...

SE REFERIA A ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Continuara**_

_**Shiro's part:**_

_**jeje aqui la parte dos si lo se las predicciones estan medio raras pero tienen un motivo se los prometo jeje gracias por sus reviews espero les guste no es Ichiruki pero esa es la parte de Chappy no la mia jeje y no se preocupen que ella continuara pronto yo me encargo de recordarselo bwajaja y ahi nos damos ideas cuando se nos viene el bloqueo bueno mas yo por que a ella se le vienen mas seguido ademas no me entiende mucho con el HitsuHina (Triste) en fin...**_

**Extra O.o**

**Matsumoto: Zzzzz**

**Shiro-chappy: oye matsumoto-san [moviendola]**

**Matsumoto: Zzzz [moviendo su mano]**

**Shiro-chappy: oye levantate! (parece que esta soñando)**

**Matsumoto: [murmurando entre sueños] no por favor no**

**Shiro-chappy: Eh? no que?**

**Matusmoto: no taicho no TAICHO!!! NOOOO!!! es muy pronto para que sea tia!!! [le da un cabezaso a shiro-chappy]**

**Shiro-chappy: Itai!!!!!!! [en el suelo]**

**Matsumoto: [medio dormida] eh? que donde estoy**

**Shiro-chappy: estas en la division 10 T.T [levantandose]**

**Matsumoto: eh? como cuando como llegue aqui?**

**Shiro-chappy: Llevas aqui mas de 2 horas!! el capitulo se acabo levantate te necesito para el siguiente tambien!**

**Matsumoto: Eh? a mi? ahh es cierto le estaba leyendo la fortuna a hinamori y.... un momento!! donde esta hinamori waa y mi taicho que le paso a mi taicho!!!**

**Shiro-chappy: calma estan bien n_n**

**Matsumoto: Menos mal... ya me habia asustado... pero donde estan?**

**Shiro-chappy: ah se fueron juntos hace 1 hora se cansaron de esperar a que despertaras... T.T**

**Matsumoto: Un momento se fueron los dos solos?**

**Shiro-chappy: si : D**

**Matsumoto: Que!!!!!!! nooooooooooo - se levanta del sofa - no lo permitire taicho aun es muy pronto no quiero ser tia aun TAICHOOOOOOOOOOO - saliendo de la oficina..**

**Shiro-chappy: me pregunto que estaba soñando O.o**

_**Dejen Reviews n_n**_


	3. P2: Como rechazar a alguien

Prediccion 2

konnichiwa! atashi wa shiro-chappy :D bueno ya dejo mi intento de japones jeje aqui continuo ahora actualice mas pronto eso creo es que no hay bloqueo [INNER: party!!] y pues gracias una vez mas por los reviews la verdad si le dan a uno ganas de continuar sabiendo que alguien espera la continuacion n_n y pobre matsumoto solo sufre pero su taicho la quiere mucho muy en el fondo y no se lo demuestra en el pasado me dio risa imaginarme a matsumoto creyendo que su taicho habia muerto y vuelto a atormentarla con el trabajo me dio risa imaginarmelo :D ya pues para no hacerla largo continuo... sayonara

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

Al dia siguiente..

_**Oficina del 5to escuadron**_

_Otro dia comun en la sociedad de almas y como todas las mañanas depues de la reunion de rutina venia el papeleo menos mal era poco el que habia..._

_-suspiro- no me puedo concentrar - acomodando unos papeles -lo volvio a hacer, por que me hace eso quiero saber... quiero saber que piensa en realidad que es lo que piensa de mi..._

Flash back

_Ambos se fueron dejando a la teniente roncando en la oficina asi que decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por el rukongai lo cual se les estaba haciendo costumbre hasta que se sentaron fuera de lo que solia ser su antiguo hogar, el cual ya estaba un tanto abandonado.._

_-_Este lugar me trae recuerdos..

-Hablas como si fueras una anciana - se burlo con tu tipico tono serio

-Oye!! no lo hago!!

-Ohh tienes razon ahora actuas como una cria

-Eres malo Shiro-chan!!

-Toshiro la miro y dejo salir una pequeña sonrrisa al ver la expresion graciosa de hinamori la cual esta noto rapidamente y comenzo a reirse

-Pero en cierta forma tienez razon las cosas son muy diferentes ahora no lo crees? - fulminandola con la mirada

-Sss..iii tienes razon - dijo ruborizandose sentia que se le iban las palabras cuando el la miraba de esa forma esa mirada...esa mirada que solo le daba a ella

-Por cierto Hitsugaya-kun donde estabas, no es normal que estes fuera de tu escuadron

-Reunion de rutina, y tambien quejas de Mayuri por el objeto que Matsumoto se llevo

-Jeje parece que era importante

-No lo se, pero ese sujeto odia que toquen sus cosas

-Menos mal kemapachi logro callarlo ya estaba irritando a todos los capitanes

-Y no crees que seria buena idea que se lo regresaras ahora que sabes que rangiku-san lo tenia?

-No. Dejemos que lo busque un rato mas debe estar como loco por todo el sereitei

_Toshiro dio un enorme bostezo se estaba volviendo algo perezoso y le estaba dando sueño ya que se aburria en la mañanas "_Es tedioso tener que estar asi todos los dias odio la rutina diaria" dijo mientras recosto su cabeza en las piernas de momo y cerro los ojos como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes... Eso hizo que el rostro de hinamori enrrojeciera por completo apenas resistia sus miradas pero ahora esto!!

-Hitsugaya...kun?

-Que pasa? - aun con los ojos cerrados

-Nada olvidalo... -jugando con su cabello plateado

-Hinamori...

-Huh? dijiste algo Hitsugaya-kun?

-Yo he querido decirte desde hace mucho algo lo cual es.... bueno... algo que siento que debo decirte pero no estoy acostumbrado a decir por que nunca imagine decirselo a alguien pero...

-(algo que decirme que nunca imagino decircelo a alguien... no puede ser sera que intenta..) -Que... es Hitsugaya-kun

-Yo queria decirte... que.. yo... -sentia que cada vez le pesaban los ojos

-Que es... - dijo tranquilamente pero por dentro no lo soportaba

-Yo te.....

-Tu me... que Hitsugaya-kun... Hitsugaya-kun?

Volteo a verlo y para su mala suerte se quedo profudamente dormido recostado en sus piernas

**End Flash back**

Una aura oscura se formo alrededor de la oficina unos cuantos subordinados alrededor se le quedaron viendo pero mejor no se acercaron..

-(quien se queda dormido a mitad de una confesion!!, kami-sama que e hecho para merecer esta tortura!! pero y si no era una confesion y si solo lo imagine yo? waaa por que me torturas Shiro-chan!!) - puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzo a agitarla sin sentido como si negara algo.

-Teniente Hinamori le ocurre algo? -se acerco un miembro del escuadron un tanto preocupado

-Eh? - salio de sus pensamientos - ah no nada no me ocurre nada perdon por preocuparte Yosuke-kun

Los pocos shinigamis que se encontraban ahi se voltearon a ver los unos a los otros no les convencia del todo esa respuesta hasta que uno de los shinigamis que se encontraban detras llamaron a Yosuke para decirle algo mientras Hinamori se perdia de nuevo en sus pensamientos hasta que de nuevo el mismo shinigami la hizo volver

-Teniente Hinamori!

-Huh? que pasa?

-Tomese el dia libre por favor!!

-Eh pero acabo de llegar y ayer me fui toda la tarde, no quiero dejarles el trabajo

-No se preocupe nosotros nos encargamos de todo, no es asi?-volteo a ver a los shinigamis y estos asintieron

-Pero no es necesario de veras

-No por favor no se preocupe abriendole la puerta y casi sacandola con todo y silla de ahi

-Ehh y ahora que hare no me dejaran entrar aqui hasta mañana - se fue

_Continuo sin rumbo alguno dandole vueltas a los cuarteles del 5to escuadron observarndo todas y cada una de las habitaciones del lugar en cada una de ellas la saludaban con el debido respeto pero terminaban por continuar sus deberes e ignorandola, despues de ello y de varias vueltas alrededor decidio ir con rangiku-san ella siempre tenia tiempo para ella..pero al ir vio venir a un shinigami que traia una montaña de papeles cargando tanto que no se le lograba ver el rostro_

-Necesitas ayuda - pregunto la shinigami

-Awww - grito tirando todo al suelo

-Ah perdon lo siento no fue mi intencion - se agacho a recoger los papeles

-Hinamori-kun?

-Oh kira-kun eras tu perdon no queria que pasara esto

-No te preocupes no lo hiciste a proposito

-Por cierto a donde ibas con todo esto

-Ah voy a la 1ra division a entregar los informes

-A lo olvidaba ahora le toco a tu escuadron organizar y llevar el papeleo de los 13 escuadrones no es asi?

-Si - rio nervioso

-Pero y tus subordinamos no los veo - mirando detras de el

-Ah no yo estoy llevando solo los informes

-Queeeeee pero para ello necesitarias dar 15 vueltas

-Emmm 26 para ser exactos

-Pero por que tu solo es mucho

-Es que los que son los encargados junto conmigo tomaron su dia libre hoy y los otros se reportaron enfermos

-Ya veo (te engañaron Kira-kun), necesitas ayuda?

-No este es el ultimo viaje [N/A no es cierto xD]

-Oh esta bien...

-Pero cambiando de tema Hinamori-kun

-Dime?

-hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar es algo serio

-Que pasa?

-Bueno yo... (sonrrojandose) te lo digo despues de que termine con el trabajo ve cerca de donde se llevan a cabo las reuniones de tenientes esta bien?

-Si - sonrriendo

-Bi..en nos vemos Hinamori-kun - llendose

-Ehhh que le pasara?

**+Oficina del 10mo escuadron+**

**La puerta era corrida lentamente y hinamori se asomo cuidadosamente intentando no molestar peno no sirvio de nada ya que Matsumoto abrio de golpe la puerta.**

Hinamori!! - fue de inmediato a abrazarla

Ran..gi..ku..san es..pe..ra - dijo la teniente mietras sentia que le faltaba el aire

Matsumoto... - dijo el peliblanco mientras continuo con su trabajo

-Eh? que pasa taicho?

-señalo a Hinamori que seguia moviendo sus brazos

-Te pasa algo Hinamori? -volteo a verla la rubia que la vio mover los brazos hasta que la solto

-Cof Cof - dio un gran suspiro y se sintio aliviada de respirar de nuevo - nada rangiku-san

-Oh a que debemos tu visita de hoy vienes por otra prediccion?

-Emm no jeje aun no se cumplen todas las anteriores

-Ya veo entonces ya se cumplio alguna - dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-Emm pues veras - saco una pequeña libreta de uniforme de shinigami

-Hinamori como te quiero en verdad le pusiste atencion a todo hasta lo has anotado!!

-Solo me dio algo de curiosidad (solo por que la primera se cumplio en cierta forma)

-Vaya asi que son 4 no?

-asintio

-Mmm asi que la primera ya se cumplio eso quiere decir que faltan 3 pero la que mas me importa es la ultima a ti no Hinamori?

-La ultima??

Matsumoto le mostro la pequeña libreta y ella leyo para si lo que decia

[ x ] esa persona querida iluminara tu dia

[ ] lastimaras inconsientemente a alguien cercano a ti

[ ] Planea las cosas con anticipacion...

**[ ] Una calida noche..**

_Se sonrrojo violentamente y empezo a reir sin sentido alguno - vamos rangiku-san de seguro te equivocas jeje ah cierto ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que irme o se me hara tarde_

-Huh? tarde ibas a algun lado?

-Ah si Kira-kun dijo que queria hablar de algo importante

Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja y miro por un momento hacia donde Matsumo y hinamori se encontraban

-Kira? hablar de algo vaya que tardo pero ya es tarde para eso...

-Tarde para que? acaso sabes que quiere decirme rangiku-san?

Ambos dieron un gran suspiro

-Hinamori tenemos que hablar vamos - dijo empujandola fuera

-Matsumoto a donde rayos te iras!

-Taicho tengo que hablar con Hinamori o acaso usted quiere decirle que quiere decirle kira

-Eh? Hitsugaya-kun tambien sabes que quiere decirme kira-kun?

-Esta bien vayan pero no quiero que te pierdas despues de eso me oiste matsumoto!!

-Si taicho - saludando al estilo militar

Ya saliendo de la 10ma division se sentaron en las escaleras cerca de donde kira iba a encontrar a hinamori

-Entonces rangiku-san que quiere decirme kira

-Ehhhhh - la miro sorprendida - entonces no tienes idea?

-Idea de que?

-suspiro- veras hinamori una vez que fuimos hisagi, kira y yo a tomar sake el confeso ya borracho que le gustas desde hace mucho y que algun dia se animaria y te lo confesaria pero creo que tardo mucho

-Kira-kun sentia eso - baja su cabeza - que hare como le digo que yo...

-Que quieres a mi taicho?

-asiente-

-No te preocupes - se pone de pie - tienes frente a tus ojos a una experta en desechar hombres - comienza a reir como si estuviera orgullosa de ello

-Experta? ( y eso es bueno?)

-Escucha tienes varias opciones para rechazarlo:

**+Dile que llevan tantos años de ser amigos que te es imposible verlo como algo mas**

**+Tienes a alguien mas**

**+Nunca lo viste como hombre**

**+No es digno de ti**

**+Tardo mucho en decirtelo y ahora ya no quieres saber nada de el**

**+solo quieres su amistad**

La teniente se quedo con los ojos abiertos - pero... rangiku-san algunas de esas formas son crueles

-Vamos hinamori prueba alguna veras que son eficientes

-Esta bien - no muy conforme - creo que la primera que dijiste estara bien

-Oh ahi viene kira muy bien esfuerzate Hinamori yo te apoyo desde aqui - la empuja

-ehh!! rangiku-san espe...

-Hola hinamori-kun - dice kira

-ah hola Kira-kun jeje

-llevas mucho

-No acabo de llegar

-Bien vamos a sentarnos en las escaleras de aya

-Ah no aqui estoy bien quiero decir si no te molesta

-Claro no hay problema, bien queria decirte que yo...

-Si - dice algo nerviosa

-Bien te lo dire directamente Me gustas... me gustas desde hace mucho Hinamori-kun

-Kira-kun yo...lo siento no creo que despues de todos estos años pueda verte como mas que amigo

-Pero por que acaso no te agrado acaso no sentiste nada cuando nos comenzamos a hablar en la academia!?

-suspira- lo siento pero no...

-Entonces por que solo me ves como amigo!! quiero una respuesta por favor hinamori-kun

-Veras al principio no te notaba incluso no sabia quien eras comence a notarte en la practica de kidou cuando fuiste el unico que le dio al blanco, despues nos mandaron a Abarai-kun y a ti y a mi a la practica como equipo y con lo ocurrido ahi comence a hablarte por que Abarai-kun te frecuentaba mucho y despues te fui conociendo un poco mas y te convertiste en uno de mis mejores amigos

-Ya veo entonces fue por Abarai-kun que me frecuentaste mas... gracias por ser honesta hinamori-kun

-La verdad antes de conocerte yo creia que tu eras...

-Que era como? - ruborizandose

-Eras..

-Que yo era...

-Una persona rara, extraña y oscura

-Ehhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

-Ademas me dabas miedo siempre tenias una cara que asustaba

**Kira sintio como si algo lo golpera al oir esas palabras**

-Doy miedo? (hinamori-kun!!!!! eres cruel!!)

-Eso pensaba y la verdad en algunas ocasiones he seguido pensando eso - comenzo a jugar con sus pulgares sin darse cuenta que kira se moria por dentro

-Hinamori-kun - dijo destrozado por dentro

-Dime? - dijo inocentemente

-Nada olvido gracias por haberme escuchado - se da la vuelta y va camiando casi cayendose

-Dije algo malo?

**Mientras matsumoto que se encontraba escondida cerca de escaleras...**

-Borremos [ x ] lastimaras inconsientemente a alguien cercano a ti de la lista...

_**Continuara...**_

**Extra O.o**

_**Shiro-chappy time n_n**_

**Shiro-chappy: Hola a todos gracias por leer la verdad estuvo largo este capitulo pero espero les agrade**

**Kira: Hinamori-kun... :(**

**Shiro-chappy: Oh kira perdon pero ella no te iba a corresponder**

**Matsumoto: Si kira no te deprimas habra muchas mas personas para ti**

**Shiro-chappy: tiene razon!! solo tienes que quitar esa cara de miedo y listo!**

**Kira: Miedo? Hinamori-kun tenia razon doy miedo buahhhh :(**

**Matsumoto: Vaya pobre lamento que el no sea la persona a la que hinamori ama**

**Kira: un momento entonces hinamori-kun ama a alguien mas!! [sale fuego de sus ojos]**

**Shiro-chappy: eres lento kira desde hece mucho que lo tiene**

**Kira: Matare al tipo que se robo el corazon de mi queria Hinamori-kun!! lo hare juro que lo hare!!!**

**Matsumoto: Kira...**

**Kira: que pasa matsumoto-san?**

**Matsumoto: la persona a la que hinamori ama es... mi taicho u.u**

**Kira: El ca...pi...ta...n Hi....tsu....ga...ya - comienza a temblar**

**Shiro-chappy: ohh sera mejor llamar a Shiro-chan para que puedas decirle eso en su cara**

**Kira: vamos no te precipites tan rapido**

**Matsumoto: oh miren ahi viene mi taicho, TAICHOOO!! por aqui!!! **

**Kira: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - sale corriendo**

**Matsumoto: se lo creyo n_n**

**Shiro-chappy: siento pena por el T.T**

**Dejen reviews n_n**


	4. Lee Antes de Firmar

**Hola jeje una vez mas gracias por los reviews y pues ya falta poco para que esto acabe solo dos predicciones mas bwajajaja ****pero aquí los hare sufrir ya que necesito este capitulo antes de la tercera prediccion xD haber que les pasa a esos dos y en que mete la pata ahora matsumoto..**

**+Al dia siguiente+**

_En algún lugar del sereitei..._

-Vamos quita esa cara – dijo la rubia de grandes pechos

-Tiene razón Matsumoto deja de lloriquear – respondió hisagui

-Perooo... - kira se tambaleaba de un lado a otro con la vista hacia el suelo

-Pero nada es hora de que quites esa cara de rechazado! - dijo la teniente de la 10ma

-Creo que solo empeoras las cosas diciendo eso Rangiku-san mira como se puso

-Rechazo fui rechazado

-(esto se pone cada vez peor.. ya se!)-kiraaa... - dijo con una voz sexy

_Ambos sintieron escalofrió y la voltearon a ver simultáneamente_

-Acaso me dejaras sola por que te rechazaron y que hay de mi no soy nada – mirándolo con carita dulce

-R...angi....ku -san no es que no me importes pero no tengo humor en verdad

_A la teniente le brillaban mas los ojos y su mirada se veía suplicante parecía que hasta iba a llorar_

_Un golpe le llego a kira por la espalda.._

-Mira lo que provocas con tus estupideces infeliz ya la has hecho llorar

-Hisagi-san... pero es que ella...

-Nada de escusas muévete!!!

-(no era con hisagui con que quería que funcionara pero el resultado fue el mismo.. )

_La rubia termino por llevárselos a ambos arrastras pero mas a kira _

**+Oficina del 5to.+**

_En un escritorio no muy lejano se encontraba una joven muy pensativa todo continuaba su transcurso pero al parecer ella seguía en su mundo_

-Me ha escuchado teniente hinamori?

-Eh? Que me decías Yosuke-kun?

-Necesito su autorización en estos papeles...

-Ah si... – tomo lo que pudo para escribir y firmo sin dudarlo

-No quiere revisarlo primero teniente?

-No seguro no tiene importancia solo guarda una copia como siempre

_El shinigami resignado tomo el papel y se fue _

**+Oficina del 10mo escuadrón+**

-Estoy arto de estar aquí solo problemas estúpidos e insignificantes.. - se quejo el peliblanco

-Taichooo no hable tan fuerte me duele la cabeza

-NO ES MI CULPA QUE TE FUERAS A BEBER!! -le grito

-Waaa taicho no sea así...

_La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a un shinigami miembro también de la división 10_

-Con su permiso tengo un informe de parte de la primera división que necesita su firma de consentimiento de un rango superior a oficial

_El joven shinigami se acerca dándole el papel a Hitsugaya.._

-Ahh mas idioteces ya no!! dáselo a mi teniente..

-Taicho me duele la cabeza!!

-No me importa leerlo y firma si es necesario

-Voy voy no se enoje

_La shinigami con resaca tomo el papel mientras su mano temblaba y a la vez veía fijamente el papel_

-Taichooo seria mas fácil si las letras dejaran de moverse

-Leelo ya idiota!

-No me grite le he dicho.. ahh esta bien – toma una pluma de por ahí y firma el papel – aquí esta

-Gracias con su permiso – el shinigami se retira

-Que era Matsumoto?

-Nada formalidades taicho solo formalidades – dijo girandose mientras se recostaba nuevamente en el sillón

_La tarde continuo tranquila como siempre se sentía una brisa fría no tan helada como para estar en pleno invierno pero aun así era fría _

**+Oficina de la 5ta división+**

_La puerta nuevamente se abre de golpe dejando ver a Yosuke entrando rápidamente con una hoja en su mano_

-Teniente Hinamori!! - movía a la shinigami que estaba dormida en el escritorio

-No... Shiro-chan no te comas mi sandia...- decía la shinigami entre sueños

-Shiro-chan? Teniente Hinamori despierte – continuaba moviendola

-No es mi pedazo... ya te has comido 3 sandias enteras tu solo... esta es mia... - seguía diciendo

-TENIENTE HINAMORI – termino gritando haciendo dar a Hinamori un salto de donde estaba

-Eh? Que.. cuando... -miraba hacia los lados aun adormilada

-Perdón por interrumpirla pero tiene que ir al primer escuadrón a que le den los detalles de su mision

-Misión? Cual misión a mi no me han dicho nada de eso Yosuke-kun

-Pero si usted dio su consentimiento esta mañana... teniente incluso le di el papel a firmar esta mañana

-Papel... -sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendido era cierto esa mañana firmo ese papel y no podia decirle a Yosuke que no lo vio por que sabría que incluso a el lo había estado ignorando..

-Le pasa algo? - le pregunto viendo la reacción de ella

-Ah jeje si el papel perdón Yosuke-kun lo olvide gracias por acordarme

_Dicho eso salio de inmediato a la primera división..._

-No volveré a firmar algo sin antes leerlo....

**+Oficina de la 10ma división+**

Hitsugaya taicho! Se escucha llamar desde fuera

-Huh? Que pasa

-Necesita presentarse en la primera división para darle detalles de la misión que ha aceptado

-Misión !? A que te refieres yo no he aceptado nada

-Pero... usted lo hizo esta mañana su teniente ha firmado la autorización

-Que ella hizo que!! - se acerco y abrió la puerta el subordinado de Hitsugaya se quedo helado

-Es urgente se presente ya que me mandaron llamarlo por que ya esta retrasado

_El vio fríamente al shinigami pero cerro los ojos y se tranquilizo después de todo la culpa la tenia la personita que estaba durmiendo detrás de el..._

-Entiendo voy para aya – tomo su espada y paso a un lado del shinigami que aun se encontraba asustado por la reacción de su capitán

**+Oficina del 1er escuadrón+**

_Fuera de las puertas donde se acordó ir a recibir detalles de la misión se encontraba el capitan de la décima aun irritado debido a lo que su teniente le había hecho..._

-Esta me la pagas Matsumoto.. - susurro

Se posiciono justo en el centro y hablo

-Capitán del 10mo escuadrón Hitsugaya Toshiro

_Dentro se escucho una voz grave proveniente del capitán de la primera_

-Adelante Hitsugaya Taicho

_Al abrir las puertas mostró nuevamente su rostro neutral pero un tanto frió como era su costumbre localizo al viejo capitán de la primera Yamamoto quien se encontraba sentado apoyando su mano en su bastón pero alcanzo a visualizar otra figura no muy lejos de el, sus ojos se abrieron y se sorprendieron_

-Hinamori?

_La shinigami lo veía también sorprendida desde que escucho su nombre, pero tan solo le dedico una sonrisa se sentía un tanto incomoda al ser los únicos ahí como representantes de sus divisiones_

-Y los demás capitanes por que solo estamos los representantes de la 10ma y 5ta división?

_Yamamoto los vio __**[N/A si se le puede llamar ver con los ojos cerrados xD] **__y se dirigió a ellos_

-Las demás divisiones se negaron a contribuir con esta misión dijeron que no tenían tiempo y tenían cosas pendientes ustedes fueron los únicos en aceptar esta pequeña misión

_Ambos tan solo se miraron todo por no prestar atención a ese insignificante papel_

-Perdón por mi intromisión pero de que trata exactamente la misión? - dijo hinamori

-A eso iba teniente Hinamori, cada cierto tiempo se les pide a los escuadrones ir al rukongai y ver el estado de los habitantes si es que hay algún movimiento extraño o alguna queja por parte de ellos.

-Ya veo... (desde cuando le interesan los habitantes a este tipo) y cuantos subordinados necesitan para esto – pregunto de nuevo indiferente

-No Hitsugaya taicho esta misión la tiene que hacer el representante de la división que ha aceptado contribuir con esto no puede mandar a nadie, y en cuanto a la ausencia de capitán de la 5ta, la teniente hinamori tendrá que ir, en su caso puede ser acompañada de un oficial si así lo desea y con usted capitán hitsugaya su teniente puede asistirlo, tengo que informarles que les tomara medio día terminar es por eso que casi siempre todos los escuadrones rechazan esta misión.

_Varias ideas circularon por la mente de los dos pero solo una coincidió y era ¡¿Por que no leí ese papel?!_

-Si no hay dudas pueden retirarse tendrán que ir mañana en la mañana

_Ambos asintieron y salieron de ahí el camino para regresar era el mismo así que fueron juntos_

-Hitsugaya-kun? Por que aceptaste esta misión según yo tu odias este tipo de misiones?

-No lo hice yo matsumoto firmo ese maldito papel sin ni siquiera leerlo a quien se le ocurre firmar algo sin leelo primero en verdad demuestra su grado de idiotez – su rostro reflejaba un cierto grado de irritación de nuevo

-jeje ya veo – dijo virando su rostro hacia otro lado

-Y que hay de ti Hinamori no te veía muy convencida cuando Yamamoto dijo de que trataba

-Emm pues yo creo que soy una idiota por que lo firme sin leerlo jeje

-se detuvo en seco – Ah yo no quise decirte...

-No importa Hitsugaya-kun lo merezco no se que me paso en ese momento tan solo se me hizo fácil firmar

-De nuevo andabas en las nubes

-Supongo (todo por tu culpa jeje aunque no te puedo decir que me quede dormida)

-Bien de aquí tomo otro camino -se detuvo mirando hacia otro lado

-Huh?

-Que yo tomare otro camino desde aquí en verdad que andas ida estos días – cerro sus ojos y coloco una mano en su cabeza – supongo nos veremos mañana, nos vemos

-Si mañana...- dijo levantando una mano- (un momento mañana de nuevo tendré la oportunidad de hablar con el seria una buena oportunidad para)- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas – Bien lo haré si el no me dice nada tendré que decírselo yo, muy bien mañana le diré al fin a Hitsugaya Toshiro lo que siento por el...

_Se dirigió nuevamente al 5to escuadrón decidida esta vez lo haría, se sentó en su escritorio y después.._

-Pero... como se lo digo – toda su confianza se había ido como precisamente le decía a su amigo de la infancia que lo amaba...

-Ahh que hago que hago...

_Nuevamente Yosuke entro en la oficina.._

-Teniente Hinamori como le ha ido?

-Ah hola Yosuke-kun bien gracias mañana e de ir al rukongai

-Oh ya veo usted sola?

-No también Hitsugaya-kun ira conmigo y probablemente Rangiku-san también

-Así que ira el Capitán y Teniente de la décima?

-Así es... ahora que lo recuerdo me dijeron que podría llevar un oficial te gustaría acompañarme?

-No le molestara mi compañía?

-Claro que no la verdad siento que me ayudaras ademas de que no he hecho esto nunca..

-No se preocupe cuente conmigo

-Gracias – dijo sonriendo no muy feliz

-Teniente Hinamori en verdad no le ocurre nada? lleva días extraña

-No jeje lamento preocuparte no tengo nada pero gracias por tu preocupación

-Esta bien si me disculpa me retiro

-Claro gracias

_El shinigami se retiro y de nuevo esos pensamientos rondaron su cabeza_

-(ahh como se lo digo pero que tal si el solo me quiere como amiga)- nuevamente agitaba la cabeza sin sentido

-Como le digo a Hitsugaya-kun que lo amo...

_Fuera de ahí todo se encontraba en silencio pero al parecer alguien estaba atento a lo que la joven shinigami decia..._

-Así que eso le ocurría...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Shiro's part: hellooo hace rato que no actualizaba pero es que andaba ocupada con mi cuenta en youtube y los otakus pidiendo la copa shinigami y ya se las di jaja en fin ohh espero les haya gustado el capitulo**_

**Extra O.o**

_**Shiro-chappy time n_n**_

**Shiro-chappy: tengo una duda Yamamoto taicho**

**Yamamoto: que pasa**

**Shiro-chappy: por que de repente esa misión al rukongai y esa preocupación por los que viven ahí**

**Hitsugaya: yo también me lo pregunte T.T**

**Yamamoto: …..**

**Hinamori: yo también me lo he preguntado podría respondernos? [pone ojitos kawai]**

**Yamamoto: no puedo decirle que no a esa cara**

**Shiro-chappy y Hitsugaya: viejo verde... T.T**

**Yamamoto: Los oí -_-**

**Hinamori: vaya tiene buen oído**

**Yamamoto: quien me creían un viejo sordo al cual se le olvida todo**

**Hitsugaya: claro que si T_T ' por cierto cuando nos va a pagar ya se ha atrasado...**

**Yamamoto: Que?**

**Hitsugaya: que cuando nos pagara hace un mes debió hacerlo ahora ya casi es hora de que nos pague de nuevo ya nos debe el doble**

**Yamamoto: que no puedo oírte?**

**Hitsugaya: NO SE HAGA EL SORDO Y PAGUENOS!!**

**Yamamoto: Eh?**

**Shiro-chappy: se hace el anciano para lo que le conviene ¬¬**

**Hinamori: je je creo que tienes razón... n_n'**

**Hitsugaya: solo es un viejo tacaño [le brotan varias venitas] solo se lo repetiré una vez mas paguenos!! **

**Yamamoto: ZzZzZ**

**Shiro-chappy: se ha dormido O.o**

**Hitsugaya: [un aura maligna brota de el] ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh despierte anciano tacaño!! [comienza a moverlo bruscamente por el cuello de su haori]**

**Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun tranquilizate!! [entre ella y shiro-chappy lo quitan de ahí]**

**Shiro-chappy: mejor vamos que los ocupo para el siguiente capitulo**

**Hitsugaya: esta bien... vamos hinamori [se dan la vuelta pero antes le da un ultimo vistazo a donde esta Yamamoto]**

**Yamamoto: [sonrrie]**

**Hitsugaya: ahhh se esta haciendo el dormido maldito viejo tacaño me las pagaras ahora mismo!! [se lanza de nuevo pero Hinamori y shiro-chappy lo detienen]**

**Hinamori: calma Hitsugaya-kun**

**Shiro-chappy: es lo malo de que siempre tenga los ojos cerrados nunca sabes cuando esta finjiendo ¬¬**

**Dejen Reviews n_n**


	5. P3: Planea las cosas con anticipacion

**Hola de nuevo minna arigato gozaimasu!! por los reviews n_n en fin cualquier duda comentario acerca de la historia pregunten :D bueno continuare al fin pondré la predicción 3 wuuu es que se me hacia largo el capitulo anterior así que lo deje para este espero les guste**

**+Al día siguiente+**

-Bien pensé casi toda la noche pero busque varios momentos para hablar con Hitsugaya-kun a solas pero... el problema sera Yusuke-kun y Rangiku-san solo espero haya oportunidad... hablando de Yosuke-kun no ha llegado le habrá pasado algo sera mejor ir a buscarlo..

**+En los dormitorios+**

Abre la puerta lentamente y asoma su cabeza

-Yosuke-kun?

-Teniente Hinamori lo siento en verdad cof cof me he enfermado cof cof me temo que no podre ir espero me disculpe – dijo recostado sobre su futon

-Claro no hay problema puedo hacerlo yo descansa y recuperarte pronto..

-Gracias por su amabilidad Teniente Hinamori

Cierra la puerta lentamente y se va

El shinigami se pone en pie como si nada

-Buena suerte con el Capitán Hitsugaya – sonríe

**+Flash back+**

Ayer en la noche después de haber salido de con hinamori, Yosuke se disponía a irse a su dormitorio pero olvido pedirle los detalles de la misión a hinamori asi que al querer regresar vio que alguien estaba fuera de la oficina se quedo escondido sin hacer ni un ruido lo cual era difícil ya que había mucha calma en el lugar ademas de estar ya un tanto oscuro ya que todos se habían ido ya sin querer escucho el porque del tormento de su teniente y al parecer quien sea que estuviera ahí también... esa persona se fue desapareciendo del lugar rápidamente después de meditar un poco acerca del problema de ella llego a la conclusión de que tenia que conseguir darle tiempo a solas pero como su oficial tenia que estar siempre con ella al tanto de lo que ella le iba diciendo...¿como evitar eso..? una idea cruzo su mente era lo mejor después de todo ella no se daría cuenta.

-Espero mañana todo salga bien...

**+End Flash back+**

Al salir del cuarto del oficial hinamori se dirigió a escuadrón 10 después de todo ambos iban al mismo lugar... abrió la puerta delicadamente y al parecer todo se encontraba en silencio no se escuchaba el mas mínimo ruido pero alcanzo a vislumbrar una figura al fondo de la oficina

-Hitsugaya-kun...?

Dijo en voz baja el capitán se había quedado dormido en la oficina y al parecer nadie se molesto en despertarlo se acerco lentamente al escritorio y se arrodillo quedando frente a su rostro se le veía tan tranquilo que no quería despertarlo no pudo evitar formar una gran sonrisa al verlo así no se le veía muy seguido así orgulloso capitán de la décima... acerco su pequeña mano hacia el quitándote un mechón de cabello de su rostro, recostó su rostro en el escritorio y se quedo a pocos centímetros de el...la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a una rubia despampanante en la entrada.

-Taichoooo~

Hinamori por la impresión cayo de golpe al suelo, mientras que hitsugaya se levanto de golpe debido al escándalo y miro a hinamori en el suelo.

-Ohh vaya, vaya no sabia que estuviesen ocupados – dijo en tono divertido

El capitán de la décima se le quedo viendo fijamente a hinamori un tanto sorprendido pero se le notaba algo extraño normalmente hubiese regañado a su teniente de que no estuviera gritando tan temprano pero esta vez no fue así..

-Ahh perdón Hitsugaya-kun yo... emm.... ah si! Venia a decir que ya casi era hora de ir a la misión jeje pero te vi que estabas dormido y yo... bueno yo estaba... etooo mejor yo los veré en la puerta... nos vemos... adiós rangiku-san – dijo saliendo corriendo mientras paso al lado de matsumoto que no creyó ni una palabra de lo que dijo hinamori

-Mmmm usted le creyó taicho? - dijo en tono burlón esperando el usual regaño de su capitán

El tan solo veía como salia la shinigami no puso la mas mínima atención a lo que su teniente le había dicho, Matsumoto se dio cuenta y se acerco poniéndose a la vista de Hitsugaya haciendolo reaccionar

-Taicho ocurrió algo?

-No. Nada

**+Cerca de una de las puertas que dan al rukongai+**

-Soy una idiota, idiota en que estaba pensando? Que tal si el se hubiese despertado y me hubiese visto de esa forma, pero aun así... rangiku-san le dirá algo? Creo que esta al tanto de todo después de todo ella me ha animado a que continué así... aunque aun no se por que lo mas seguro es que hitsugaya-kun no piense lo mismo... - se dio unos leves golpes en las mejillas con ambas manos – No! No debo pensar así todo ira bien estoy segura eso espero...

Espero un momento recargada en el muro hasta que sintió dos presencias familiares

-Ya llegaron...

No muy lejos se escuchaban hablan a Matsumoto y Hitsugaya...

-Taicho no tiene por que ser así dígame!!

-Callate! Que molesta eres!

-Taichoooooo

-Matusmoto, ya vasta!

-Pero no es normal eso! Algo paso ayer no? Dígame!!

-No ha pasado nada ya basta de esta estúpida conversación

-No confiá en mi es malo taicho~ , oh mire ahí esta hinamori, Hola de nuevo Hinamori – hizo señas exageradas con la mano como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo

El shinigami la vio fijamente esta vez parecía estar un tanto preocupado por así decirlo su rostro se veía serio y angustiado a la vez Hinamori noto su vista en ella e intento disimular un poco...

-Me alegra que llegaran paso algo rangiku-san?

-Bueno es que quería saber por que mi taicho se quedo dormido en la oficina el nunca hace eso a menos que algo le preocupe, o algo así pero el no me quiere decir

-Y yo te he repetido mas de 20 veces que no me ocurre nada así que deja de molestarme y ya va monos

-Tiene razón Rangiku-san, seguro tan solo estaba cansado no es así Hitsugaya-kun

El la vio de nuevo y dio un suspiro – si tienes razón Hinamori

Los tres shinigamis salieron del lugar y comenzaron a ver el estado de los habitantes aunque siendo el primer distrito y el mas seguro no había mucho de que quejarse

-Taicho por que tuve que venir esto es fácil pero también aburrido

-Es tu culpa por firmar

-Ya olvidelo taicho

Hinamori se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí también buscando algo anormal de pronto se le acerco un pequeño que vivía ahí

-Eres un shinigami? **[N/A imaginense al niño mas kawai del mundo xD]**

-Emm si lo soy

El niño extendió la mano dándole a entender que la tomara una vez lo hizo la llevo a un lugar no muy lejos de ahí en eso matsumoto veía divertida..

-Vaya que linda Hinamori seguro sera una buena madre algún día no taicho?- lo vio burlonamente esperando reacción de su capitán en verdad buscaba un regaño pero en cambio Hitsugaya tan solo los siguió

-Miren miren un shinigami

Varios niños se encontraban alrededor y todos fijaron su atención a hinamori

-Emm hola

Todos alrededor veían sorprendidos y hablaban a la vez queriendo saber todo de lo que los shinigamis hacían hasta que hubo una pregunta que logro entender con claridad -¿Por que te hiciste shinigami?

El joven capitán logro llegar antes que su teniente y escucho atento a lo que diría Hinamori

-Para proteger a la gente que quiero – dijo seriamente pero después sonrió tiernamente

No muy atrás venia matsumoto alegre como siempre al parecer se detuvo por ahí a ver algunas tiendas del lugar...

-Hooolaaaaaaaa – dijo enérgicamente

Todos los niños saludaron y uno de ellos se le acerco a matsumoto con un libro en mano

-Señora nos leería

Un aura negra cubrió a matsumoto – no soy señora -dijo cabizbaja pero la levanto de inmediato – soy onee-chan – dijo sonriente

-Ehhh claro onee-chan nos leerías?

-Con gusto – dijo saltando hasta que encontró un lugar para sentarse

Todos fueron alrededor de matsumoto mientras les leía entonces hinamori vio que tenia su oportunidad se alejo un poco de ahí e hizo como si fuera a algún otro lado esperando que el peliblanco la siguiera hasta que se alejo un poco y se recargo sentó cerca de un árbol, menos mal no había nevado y el clima era agradable aunque había indicios de que nevaría mas tarde Hitsugaya vio que se fue y dejo a los niños con matsumoto para ir a ver a donde había ido...

-Este lugar ha cambiado no es así?

-Tienes razón – dijo sentándose a su lado

La shinigami guardo silencio, bien logro apartar un momento a rangiku-san, para poder hablar con el aunque no sabia que lo lograría de esa forma era la hora era su oportunidad para decirlo pero... como lo haría!! era cierto se quedo la noche en vela buscando una forma para que ellos dos quedaran a solas pero se presento esto así que no hubo problema pero como se lo diría... la teniente se giro lentamente hacia Toshiro buscando la manera mas adecuada de hacerlo...

-Esa era...? - dijo tranquilamente el capitán de la 10ma

-Huh? - dijo sin saber a que se refería

-Tu razón...... la razón de que sigas siendo shinigami – la vio y la fulmino con sus ojos azul turquesa

-...Pues... yo – dijo evadiendo su mirada dirigiéndola al suelo – si esa es una de ellas

-Una de ellas – dijo sin apartar la vista de su amiga

-Si. He hecho muchos amigos me llevo bien con todos, ademas de poder se de utilidad je je – rió nerviosa por cierto Hitsugaya-kun que hay de ti? ¿por que sigues en el sereitei? Si menos mal no recuerdo cada vez que te mencionaba lo de los shinigamis decías que nunca te convertirías en uno?

-Yo también tengo mis razones – dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-¿Como cuales? - dijo mirándolo

-No te lo diré – dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se recargaba en el arbol

-Eh... ohh eres malo dímelo solo dime una por favor!

-No puedo

-Y por que no?! - dijo haciendo rabieta de niña pequeña

-Por que solo tengo una razón – dijo cerrando los ojos

-Solo una... - dijo murmurando – Hitsugaya-kun

-Que pasa?

-Yo... yo... yo también tengo

-Tienes que?

-Yo también tengo otra razón de hecho es la mas importante incluso mas de proteger a las personas

-Y cual es?

-Pues es...eres...t... - sentía que todo le daba vueltas por que era tan difícil!! y por que no lo practico oportunidades había muchas para estar con el pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que haría una vez pudiese hablar con el por que no lo planee ahh!! planear? No es posible saco su libreta de entre su uniforme y comenzó a buscar entre las hojas

**-**Hinamori? - la miro un poco preocupado ya que se quedo cayada y podría jurar que parecía mareada y ademas leía una extraña libreta que quien sabe de donde había sacado

[ x ]Esa persona querida iluminara tu día

[ x ]Lastimaras inconscientemente a alguien cercano a ti

[ **]Planea las cosas con anticipación..**

[ ]Una cálida noche..

-Ahh volvió a suceder!!! -dijo casi gritando

-Hinamori?- dijo un tanto sorprendido ante la reacción de ella

Hinamori parpadeo varias veces y vio a Hitsugaya sentado viéndola sorprendido sin querer había gritado sin mencionar que quien sabe cuando se había puesto de pie

-Ahh yo... - miro con la cara roja de vergüenza – perdón Hitsugaya-kun es solo que recordé algo – rió nerviosa

-Claro... pero no me respondiste a lo anterior

-Lo anterior?

-Si dijiste que tenias otra razón ¿cual es?

-Ah si... (bien no es momento para sorprenderse por esto tengo que decírselo y ya) si hay otra Hitsugaya-kun y es...

Para colmo de Hinamori, Matsumoto llego corriendo

-Taicho!!! ya es hora de volver!!

Llego y vio a Hitsugaya sentado y hinamori con un aura de tristeza a su alrededor

-Hinamori estas bien - dijo la rubia

-Si Rangiku-san estoy bien -dijo casi ida mientras tachaba la otra predicción

-Esta bien, no hubo problemas y ya se fueron esos niños así que ya podemos volver

-Entendido – dijo el peliblanco poniéndose de pie viendo a Hinamori

-Taicho? Paso algo?

-Nada, vamonos.

**+De regreso en la soul society [escuadron 10]+**

-Vamos Hinamori aun es temprano

-No rangiku-san es mejor que me vaya

En la oficina hablaban Matsumo y Hinamori, matsumoto trataba de convencerla de que se quedara un poco mas ahí que se "divertirían" pero al parecer ellas no tenían el mismo concepto de ello

-VAMOS!! de cualquier forma mañana es tu dia libre!! - jalaba del brazo a la shinigami

-MATSUMOTO!! - grito su capitán

Ambas voltearon a verlo

-Taicho? Que pasa?

-Ella tendrá cosas mas importantes que estar aquí así que deja de fastidiar ademas tu tienes cosas que hacer

-Taicho!! pero ya es tarde!!

-No. Tu acabas de decir que aun es temprano asi que ponte a ayudar con el informe

-Hitsugaya-kun quieres que ayude con el informe?

-No, matsumoto y yo lo haremos ella tiene la culpa de que fuéramos a esa tonta misión así que ella hará la mayoría

-Taicho!! nooo por favor!! - dijo arrodillada jalando de su haori al capitán

-Esta bien... entonces me retiro – dijo dándose la vuelta dejando a esos dos

-Taicho – dijo deteniendo su rabieta

-Que quieres

-En verdad todo esta bien

-Si.

**+oficina del 5to escuadrón+**

La Teniente entro dejando a tobiume colgada de un perchero sentándose en su escritorio casi desplomándose en el..

-Que fracaso...

En eso entro su oficial ignorando la presencia cargando unos cuantos papeles y acomodandolos en el librero hasta que tiro uno por error

-Huh? Quien es? - dijo levantando la mirada

-Ahh Teniente Hinamori!! no la esperaba ver aquí

-Yosuke-kun! Que haces en pie que no estabas enfermo? - dijo levantándose apoyando las manos en su escritorio

-Ahh yo esto... pues vera me han dado medicamentos y ya estoy mejor así que decide ayudar un poco en su ausencia acomodando informes y esas cosas

-... Ya veo gracias – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Y como le ha ido Teniente – la volteo a ver

-Ah bien je je bien... - dijo sentándose nuevamente y virando la cara al suelo

El joven shinigami se acerco y se puso a la altura de ella para poder verla

-Que ha ocurrido – dijo viéndola

-Ya te dije que la misión a ido perfecta

-Pero algo a pasado fuera de la misión no es así?

-Si... pero no es nada todo es mi culpa

-Su culpa por que?

-Emm digamos que soy un poco torpe para hablar

-... (supongo que eso significa que no le dijo nada ) no se preocupe teniente que todo ira bien

-Si tienes razón gracias... - se puso en pie nuevamente – bien te ayudare a terminar el trabajo para que no tengas tanto que hacer mañana

-Claro, gracias

-Etoo tal vez sea una molestia pero podrías traerme un poco de te? Es que no e tomado nada en todo el día y en verdad lo necesito aunque si no quieres puedo traerlo

-Claro yo lo traeré (después de todo me le escape esta mañana)

El shinigami salio y al girar una esquina logro pasar a alguien sumamente familiar

-Teniente Matsumoto – hizo una reverencia – buenas noches

-Vamos dejémonos de formalidades he venido aquí a pedirte un favor

-Claro, lo que usted pida

-Mmm supongo que estas al tanto de la relación entre mi taicho y Hinamori no es asi?

-asintió- si la tengo en cuenta

-Bueno pues hoy creo que he metido la pata y quiero reparar eso

-Reparar?

-Si hoy al parecer Hinamori al fin se animaría a decir lo que siente pero e llegado yo y los e interrumpido por eso ahora quiero darles su tiempo para que "conversen"

El shinigami identifico ese tono al escucharla decir que les daría tiempo para "conversar" pero era verdad ya no toleraba ver así a su teniente tenia que hacer algo o esto no terminaría bien..

-Que quieres que haga

Matsumoto se acerco a su oído y comenzó a decirle lo que tenia planeado

-Eso es todo yo me encargo de mi taicho

-Esta bien con supermiso – dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a la oficina

Vio como se alejaba y se le formo una gran sonrisa

-Del resto me encargo yo

**[de vuelta a con hinamori]**

Terminaba de acomodar algunos archivos en el librero cuando vio a yosuke entrar

-Ah perdón por hacerla esperar – llego con el te

-Gracias – sonriso mientras ponía el ultimo archivo en el librero y se acerco al shinigami

-Aquí tiene – le dio una tasa

-Gracias – bebió del te y dijo – que mas hay que hacer yosuke-kun?

-Nada.

-Como que nada? - lo vio sin comprender

-No ya recordé que he arreglado todo lo que hoy correspondía así que es mejor se vaya a descansar ya que ha salido todo el día a esa misión

-Pero, estas seguro?

-Si teniente dijo empujándola por la espalda descase por favor yo me encargo de todo desde aquí

-Si. Gra.. - la puerta se cerro- gracias.

Sin mas que hacer se fue a su habitación nuevamente la habían sacado de su propia oficina

**+en su habitación+**

-Vaya aun es temprano para dormir que haré aquí.. - destendio su futon – y se sentó recargándose en una esquina de su habitación..

-Que rayos hago hasta aquí – se quejaba alguien fuera mientras llamo

Hinamori se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y se le colorearon un poco las mejillas..

-Hitsugaya-kun?

**Continuara....**

**Ahhh gomenasai!!! tarde mucho en actualizar pero estaba en exámenes y ahorita tuvimos tiempo de actualizar no solo yo si no que chappy también jeje en fin espero les guste y al igual que chappy yo también quiero hacer una votación se los agradecería mucho u.u pero no es un epilogo como chappy jeje yo quiero saber si quieren que siga igual sin lime ni lemon o si le subo de tonito lo dijo para los próximos capítulos o el próximo tal vez el que sigue sea el ultimo pero no se me gustaría saberlo en verdad n_n bueno cuídense**

**Atte: Shiro-chappy (shiro's part)**

**+Extra+** (conviene leerlo :3 si te gusta el ichiruki con mas razón OwO)

_**Shiro-chappy time**_

**Matsumoto: (se estira) y ahora que haré...**

**Shiro-chappy: que pasa matsumoto**

**Matsumoto: pues estoy sólita aquí ya que se fueron todos :(**

**Shiro-chappy: no te preocupes matsumoto que has sido de mucha ayuda**

**Matsumoto: si creo que tienes razón **

**Rukia: Ahh Matsumoto-san toma – le entrega una pila de revistas**

**Matsumoto: que es esto rukia!!?**

**Rukia: ahh eso son todas las revistas que tengo solo que ichigo me dijo que no cargara con cosas inutiles**

**Shiro-chappy: como que cosas inútiles? Y ademas que no te las puede guardar en el armario?**

**Rukia: dice que mientras no estemos ahí no quiere que su padre encuentre cosas raras que no quiere que lo este molestando después con eso**

**Matsumoto: como que mientras no estén? A donde van?**

**Rukia: ah pues nos cambiaremos de lugar ahora en lo que nii-sama se calma**

**Shiro-chappy: el capitán Kuchiki pues que ha pasado**

**Matsumoto: Ohh así que ya dieron el paso [le da codazos]**

**Rukia: claro que no!! [se pone roja] es solo que...**

**Shiro-chappy: solo que que cosa?**

**Rukia: digamos que nos encontró en una situación extraña y dice que ahora tenemos que casarnos u.u**

**Shiro-chappy y Matsumoto: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**Rukia: eso ha dicho**

**Ichigo: [abre la puerta de golpe] Rukia!! maldita sea por que tardas tanto [entra con un smokin y una corbata que trata de quitarse]**

**Shiro-chappy: jajaja que te ha pasado Ichigo**

**Ichigo: ese maldito de renji me ha traicionado y se puso de parte de byakuya y me ha obligado a usar esto pero logre escaparme**

**Rukia: Renji? Pero por que hizo eso se supone que el nos ayuda en todo!**

**Ichigo: si pero me dijo que era venganza por haber... por haber... bueno por lo que paso la otra vez**

**Matsumoto: Ohh ichigo que le has hecho a la pobre rukia-san [lo mira divertida]**

**Ichigo: callate que yo no he hecho nada malo**

**Shiro-chappy: si claro ¬¬**

**Renji: ICHIGO!! DONDE ESTAS COBARDE NO TE ME ESCAPARAS [se le oye gritar por el pasillo]**

**Ichigo: Maldición ya nos alcanzo va monos Rukia joder!! [la toma de la mano y la saca de ahí]**

**Renji: [llega a donde estan ellas] maldición donde ese metió ese maldito de ichigo**

**Shiro-chappy: renji por que le haces esto a ichigo!**

**Renji: No quiero hablar de ello [se va corriendo detrás de el aparece byakuya con un kimono con estampado de flores de sakura]**

**Byakuya: … [las mira]**

**Shiro-chappy: capitán kuchiki que hará con eso?**

**Byakuya: esto era de hisana y quiero que rukia lo use [dicho eso desaparece con el shumpo]**

**Shiro-chappy: que clase de boda sera con una kimono y un smoking OwO**

**Matsumoto: no lo se pero el capitán Kuchiki es tierno al querer que rukia use algo de hisana**

**Shiro-chappy: si supongo n_n**

**Matsumoto: pero mira cuantas revistas me ha dejado rukia-chan [ se pone a ver las portadas]**

**Shiro-chappy: no me digas que las leerás todas T.T**

**Matsumoto: por que no esto sera divertido je je je [rie diabolicamente]**

**Shiro-chappy: esto no terminara bien...**

**Dejen Reviews y voten xD**


	6. P4: Calida noche

E aqui mi final DANGER LEMON asi que solo aviso xD espero no sean crueles conmigo no soy como chappy que tuvo sus fresas con chocolate ¬¬ pero se hizo lo que se pudo bueno para no alargar la cosa aqui el final de predicciones

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-Puedo pasar?

-C..l..aro – se movió hacia un lado abriéndole paso mientras que la shinigami estaba un poco temblorosa – siéntate donde gustes

Este se hizo un espacio y se sentó en el suelo sobre un cojín que había ahí ella hizo lo mismo después de que cerro la puerta

-Vaya hace bastante frió no crees?

-Si tu lo dices...

Se creo un silencio dentro no había el mas mínimo ruido mas que el de los arboles agitándose debido a la época en la que estaban

-Ah haré un poco de te regreso en un momento

Se puso en pie y en cuanto salio de la vista de Hitsugaya se puso a dar vueltas en la cocina

-Ahh que hago que hago que hago!

Dio varias vueltas cuando recordó algo saco de su hakama su libreta nuevamente esto no iba bien

-No es posible falta una y es...

Recordó lo que esa vez le dijo Rangiku-san

**Flash back**

-Calida? pero si estamos a pleno invierno!

-No creo que se refiera al clima hinamori

-eh?

-Pues veras puede pasar que...

**End Flash back**

-Noooo ahh no se referirá a eso o si? seria imposible ademas ni siquiera le he dicho nada pero si no lo fuese bueno tengo que estar preparada para todo pero, esto seria mucho o no¡?, un momento en que pienso no soy asi bien no seguiré con eso y esperemos todo salga bien, hizo el te y lo llevo en una pequeña bandeja con dos tasas cuando se dirija a la puerta se tropezó cayéndole el te encima, el gran ruido saco al joven capitán de sus pensamientos, ademas de cierto grito de la teniente, este entro directamente a la cocina y vio a la chica en el suelo.

-Hinamori! Oye que te paso? - se agacho a ayudarla

-Perdón, me tropecé je je

-Por que te disculpas idiota di que no te has quemado

-No estoy bien enserio – se puso en pie

-Segura?

-Si

-Bien iré a por algo para que te seques no querrás pescar un resfriado

-Ah gracias Hitsugaya-kun

Hinamori recogió las cosas del suelo y limpio el desastre que hizo mientras que hitsugaya llegaba con una toalla para que ella se secara, ella la tomo y comenzó a secarse, ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a donde se encontraban anteriormente y se sentaron hasta que Hinamori soltó un pequeño estornudo

-Achu! - se llevo una mano a la boca

-Te dije que te resfriarías tal vez deberías dormirte y descansar o si no se empeorara eso

-No estoy bien en serio

-Y me dices terco a mi cuando tu lo eres mas – se puso en pie

-Hitsugaya-kun?

Este se puso en pie y fue en busca de algo con que cubrirla hasta que llego con una cobija y se la puso encima

-Por lo menos esto servirá

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun – le sonrió

-No se puede hacer nada con tu terquedad

-No es terquedad, solo... bueno aun no quiero dormir – se volteo un poco angustiada

Este vio que su rostro se torno angustiado y decidió animarla un poco

-Bueno, gracias a que eres torpe y te cayo el te encima por lo menos no pasaras frio en la noche – se giro a ella divertido

-Eres cruel! - hizo una rabieta mirándolo (no tendrás frió?) - se quedo pensando

-Vamos sabes que solo juego

Esta saco nuevamente su libreta y ojeo no podría ser o si? Se quedo pensando un momento sin decir nada lo cual no entendía muy bien Hitsugaya, que rayos tenia en ese libreta comenzaba a irritarlo un poco el no saberlo

-Je je supongo que era eso – dijo cerrando la pequeña libreta

-Era que?

-Nada importante – se puso seria

-Estas extraña llevas semanas así, que es lo que te sucede por que no me lo dices?

-No tengo nada que decir Hitsugaya-kun... - dijo poniendo la libreta a su costado

El joven la veía un tanto molesto pero a la vez preocupado apretó lo puños sin querer y giro la vista sin ver ningún lugar en especifico

-Sabes? Te escuche...

-Huh? - lo vio sin saber de que le hablaba

-Esa vez después de la reunión con yamamoto

-A que te refieres

De un movimiento este tomo a la shinigami por los hombros y la tiro en el suelo con cuidado de no golpearla y aprisiono sus muñecas con sus manos evitando que se moviera, y la vio fijamente y la shinigami se estremeció ante el acto del peliblanco

-Hitsugaya-kun que estas...

-Esa vez fui a tu escuadrón y te vi que estabas hablando sola y alcance a escuchar algo sobre mi...

Ella abrió los ojos y se sonrojo levemente ¿Acaso era eso? ¿La había escuchado cuando dijo eso?

-Te refieres a...

-Solo quiero saber si.. es verdad o tan solo e escuchado mal Hinamori.

Ella desvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa pero poco después dirijio su vista a los ojos azul turquesa del peliblanco

-Responderme Hinamori! - dijo levantando la voz cuando noto que ella lo miro un poco asustada - ah lo siento no quise...

-Lo es

-Que?

-Es verdad lo que escuchaste Hitsugaya-kun, yo... te amo

El joven abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido pero después formo una sonrisa en sus labios, bajando su rostro al de ella acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella, logrando sentir la respiración del otro -yo también hinamori – dijo antes de hacer nula la distancia por completo, uniendo sus labios en un cálido y dulce beso que ambos esperaban ansiosos, aunque fue un leve rose en el sintieron un sin fin de emociones y sensaciones, lo disfrutaba en verdad disfrutaba sentir los dulces labios de hinamori en contacto con los suyos pero se vio en la necesidad de terminan el reciente beso ya que noto el actual estado de ambos, se quito de encima de ella pensando que tal vez le había hecho daño al haber reaccionado de esa forma.

-Lo siento no quise...

-No quisiste? (acaso se arrepintió de haberme besado) acaso no querías besarme Hitsugaya-kun?

-No, no me refería a eso si no a lo que hice antes del eso perdón si te he sorprendido

-Bueno solo un poco, pero sabes me siento mejor, ya que no sabia si me veías como algo mas, je je cada vez pensaba en que me rechazarías

-Como pensaste algo así? Yo no, bueno nunca... te haría nada que te lastimara eres a la única persona que e querido

-Aun así creí que ya no te agradaba desde.... lo sucedido....con....

-Te e dicho que ya no te culparas! - levanto la voz

-Lo siento...

-No quería gritarte

-No es tu culpa, es miá por recordarte esas cosas – apretó las manos

Este tomo su mano delicadamente y la vio fijamente

-No quiero que te preocupes por eso todo eso ya ha pasado entiendes, no dejare que nadie mas te lastime de nuevo...

-Gracias Hitsugaya-kun,por siempre estar a mi lado y … el chico tan solo veia casi hipnotizado el movimiento de los labios de hinamori esos labios que recientemente habia podido degustar pero que aun no habian dejado saciado ese instinto del cual desconocia su existencia casi desesperado dirijio a sus labios a ella y la beso con fuerza colocando su manos en su cintura mientras que ella casi por instinto llevo sus manos a su cuello, este busco profundizar mas ese hasta ahora inocente beso intensificar esa sensación saborear sus labios, hinamori noto de inmediato la intencion de este y le dejo continuar, abriéndole paso a intensificar ese beso, el comenzó a juguetear dentro de su boca lo cual le agrado hacer, hinamori no se quedo atrás y correspondio gustosa al apacionado beso del peliblanco hasta que la necesidad de tomar aire se hizo presente, al separarse se vieron nuevamente sin saber que decir, Hinamori se recargo en su pecho acomodándose fácilmente, cuando este vio que dejo tras si esa maldita libreta que lo mataba de curiosidad

-Que es esto ?– dijo haciéndose el que no sabia

-Que es que? - dijo mirándolo

-Una libreta? - la miro divertido

-Ahh eso es mio – movió su mano intentando quitársela pero este la elevo fuera de su alcance

-Que tiene dentro?

-Ah solo cosas que anoto nada importante así que... -intento quitársela pero este la movió de lugar fuera de cualquier alcance

-Oh se ve interesante – la abrió

-No la leas!

Este comenzó a leer en voz alta

-Predicciones de Matsumoto Rangiku – decía en el titulo – de Matsumoto?

-Ah si las anote cuando me leyo la fortuna solo eso

-Seguro no hay mas que incoherencias que habrá puesto esa mujer

-Eso mismo cosas sin sentido así que no creo que te guste leerlas

-No. Quiero verlas

-Pero...

-No puedo?

-Bueno es solo que no son del todo incoherencias....

-Huh? Pero es tonto pensar que Matsumoto acertara

-Bueno yo también lo creí pero pasaron cosas que acertaban por completo con lo que me dijo

-Ah si? Como cuales?

-Ahh bueno pues... - suspiro – esta bien te las diré

Hitsugaya bajo la libreta a la vista de ambos mientras que hinamori se ponía a recordar...

-Veamos... La de esa persona querida iluminara tu día paso el día que matsumoto me llamo a la oficina y todo estaba muy oscuro y de repente apareciste de la nada y quitaste esas cortinas negras así que supongo eso contó como iluminar fue solo suposición miá pero por si acaso tome nota de ello

-Claro... - se quedo sin entender del todo

-Esta de lastimaras inconscientemente a alguien cercano a ti, bueno no estoy segura de todo pero rangiku-san me dijo que tenia algo que ver con kira-kun pero cuando le dije que si cuando lo había hecho ella dijo que no importaba...

-Creo que Matsumoto me menciono algo así hace poco....

-Enserio? Y que era?

-Nada importante (no cambias hinamori)

-No me dicen nada – hizo una rabieta

-No es nada enserio

-Esta bien, y esta bueno esta.... de planea las cosas con anticipación...

-Eso parece consejo

-Je je si eso pensé pero,así lo dijo rangiku-san, bueno esta.... esta...

-Que?

-Es que aquí...ese día... yo...

-Dilo ya

-Bueno esto fue antes de que fuéramos a la misión e intentaba decirte... bueno intente decirte lo que sentía por ti e incluso me prepare y busque el momento para decírtelo a solas pero cuando llego el momento no sabia que decir y después llego rangiku-san y no pude

-Ya veo, siempre tan oportuna esa Matsumoto – dijo sonriendo

-Supongo je je y esas son todas – dijo intentando quitarle la libreta a Hitsugaya

-Un momento falta una...

-Ahh no esa no... bueno... digamos que aun no se cumple asi que no tiene importancia ademas es un poco ilógica

-Una cálida noche?

Hinamori se puso roja cuando este leyó la ultima frase que le iba a decir este la miraba sin entender

-Ah ya recuerdo si seguro es eso lo que acaba de pasar ahorita

-Ahora?

-Si que se me cayo el te encima y luego tu dijiste que no pasaría frió así que técnicamente lo mas probable es que signifique eso

-Eso no tiene mucha lógica....

-Supongo tienes razón pero no podría ser... - se llevo las manos a la boca callándose y se giro sonrojada – nada olvidalo

-Significar que?

-Nada, son solo incoherencias

-Quiero saberlas... - dijo serio

-Bueno es que rangiku-san me dijo que eso de "cálida noche" significaría otra cosa que tal vez pasaría algo entre... - sacudió la cabeza negando – lo ves son solo incoherencias no me hagas caso

-Entre tu y yo? - pregunto curioso terminando la frase incompleta de ella

-Ah si pero seria tonto ya que no creo que tu quisieras...

-Eso...

-Que? - dijo girándose topándose con el rostro de Hitsugaya y este la tomo por los hombros nuevamente quedando a escasos centímetro de su rostro

-Eso.... tiene solución -sonrió maliciosamente

-Enhhh! - se puso roja por completo -Hitsugaya...-kun...

Este la cargo y tumbo sobre su futon que no estaba muy lejos acomodándola con cuidado y se dejo caer sobre ella se dirigió a su cuello y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros mientras recorría su cuello con suaves y delicados besos los cuales provocaban un hormigueo en la piel de la teniente, este poco a poco degusto el dulce sabor y tacto que tenia su cuello sin mencionar la esencia que cada poro de su piel emanaba, ese dulce aroma que tanto lo sacaba de quicio, pronto sin darse cuenta comenzó a bajar las mangas de su hakama y recorrió sus hombros desnudos con mas besos, la shinigami sentía una sensación un tanto extraña pero que no le desagradaba del todo ella llevo sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla dando leves masajes mientras este continuaba besando esa suave y exquisita piel que conformaba su cuello y hombros, se dejo embriagar por dicha sensación sin mostrar ninguna queja y llevo sus manos de su espalda a su bien formado y trabajado pecho, el cual se remarcaba con cada leve movimiento, de pronto ella sintió una sensación un tanto húmeda proveniente de su cuello ya que este comenzó a lamer su cuello delicadamente, lo cual hizo que esta diera un leve quejido, el peliblanco reacciono ante la queja de ella y se alejo

-No quise incomodarte, supongo es mejor no me apresure, no quiero obligarte a nada – se reincorporo alejandose de ella

-No es eso! Solo que me sorprendí un poco nunca, bueno nunca me había sentido así solo es un poco nuevo esto para mi

Este le sonrió y le beso tiernamente – también lo es para mi

Continuo lo anterior esta vez bajando por su pecho lentamente llevando una mano a su cintura y con la otra su espalda sosteniéndola delicadamente como si fuera algo frágil que pudiese romperse, la shinigami volvió a dar un ligero gemido ante el contacto recibido por parte del capitán, mientras que este no desistiría de seguir provocandole esa sensación el cual el disfrutaba causarle a cada momento, pero se detuvo un momento temeroso de lo que iba a hacer ¿Estaría de acuerdo ? Decidió continuar deteniéndose hasta donde ella se lo permitiera tomando por los hombros de hinamori bajando por completo la parte superior de su hakama dejando su piel al descubierto excepto por su sujetador se detuvo un momento a observarla maravillado por su belleza era cierto la había visto miles de veces a sus ojos ella siempre fue hermosa pero nunca imagino llegar a verla así, por otro lado hinamori tan solo estaba un poco ruborizada de que el se le quedara mirando acaso era por... bueno era cierto estaba un tanto plana comparada con ragiku-san o con la gran mayoría de las shinigamis con un hilillo de voz logro llamarlo

– Hitsugaya-kun? Pasa algo? - pregunto temerosa a lo que diría mientras este tan solo dijo – no, nada en absoluto - fue y la volvió a besar en la boca, mientras que por cuenta propia se quito el haori de encima cuando termino ese le dio un corto beso y la miro con una sonrisa en su cara – Eres hermosa – ella no sabia que decirle en verdad lo amaba y hasta ahora no había hecho mas que corresponder a todos sus besos y caricias pero eso había sido todo se colgó de su cuello y lo beso con fuerza haciendo que este se distrajera un poco logrando cambiar de lugar esta vez ella terminando encima de el, este se sorprendió ante tal acto pero aun así no hizo nada, esta tan solo fue a su oído para susurrarle algo – Es mi turno...- dijo besando su cuello continuamente abriéndose paso entre su ropa rápidamente deshaciendo el nudo que hacia mas complicado remover su hakama comenzó a acariciar y besar su pecho encontrándose con una aun notoria cicatriz en su hombro la cual miro un momento un tanto afligida, esa cicatriz que le había causado "el" hace mucho tiempo justo después de haberla atravesado tan fácilmente con su katana.

-Hinamori?- dijo el peliblanco preocupado

De un movimiento se dirigió a la cicatriz y comenzó a besarla y lamerla lentamente recorriendo repetidamente ese lugar en especifico lo cual hacia que el shinigami dejara salir un leve gemido que intento retener pero no logro, poco después continuo recorriendo su pecho hacia abajo lentamente mientras este sentía cada vez un éxtasis incontrolable que le provocaba que algo dentro de el se despertara, con sus manos el peliblanco se dispuso a remover completamente el hakama de la chica deslizándolo lentamente por sus caderas acariciándolas en el acto pasando sus manos por las estilizadas piernas de hinamori quedando al fin solo en ropa interior la chica continuaba acariciando y besando su cuerpo mientras que este aun acariciaba casi hipnotizado el contorno de su delicado y blanquecino cuerpo, cuando llego nuevamente a su cintura, este se incorporo un poco dejando sobre el a la teniente, atacando su cuello nuevamente mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba su sujetador dejando el frente de ella al descubierto subió por su cintura hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlo lo cual hizo que ella dejara salir un gemido el cual el callo con un beso apasionado pronto bajo lentamente por su cuello y comenzó a besalo nuevamente ella se dedico a jugar con un mechón de su cabello mientras sentía cada vez mas alejada de la realidad por la caricias de este, hasta que soltó un gemido un poco mas notorio ya que encontró la boca de este sobre uno de sus pechos besándolo y lamiéndolo sin detenerse, esta oculto su rostro en su cuello excitándose un poco mas por la reciente acción de este dando leves quejidos en la oreja del capitán lo cual lo volvía loco a cada momento, sentía que ya no podía mas desde hace un rato sentía una opresión proveniente de su sexo, ya no podía resistirlo, recostó a la shinigami y por cuenta propia quito el resto de su traje de shinigami quedando en boxers recorriendo con besos el vientre de esta quitando sus bragas y acariciando sus piernas mientras que ella se dedico a quitar también esa ultima prenda la cual removió un tanto nerviosa, al final estaban completamente desnudos y este se coloco sobre ella viéndola fijamente, ella lo veía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero estaba decidida a continuar con todo esto y demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba

– Te amo...Toshiro... - sonrió – eso fue el limite, el haberlo llamado de esa forma quito todas sus dudas acerca de lo que haría, la deseaba en verdad, la deseaba la haría suya... la penetro con fuerza haciendo que hinamori diera un grito, debido al dolor que era el haber traspasado esa barrera que denotaba la virginidad de la chica, esta lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en sus hombros respirando agitadamente mientras que este comenzó a entrar y salir de ella primero lentamente para no hacerle daño pero una vez esta se acostumbro al ritmo lo llamo pidiendo aumentara el ritmo, así que aumento el ir y venir , llenando la habitación de gritos y gemidos que ese placer incontrolable les causaba a cada segundo que transcurría continuaron asi unos minutos, pero el final se acercaba sentía que ya no resistiría mas, dio una ultima envestida acabando al fin dentro de ella, descasaron uno sobre el otro agotados hasta que hitsugaya se levando y salio lentamente de ella con unas cuantas gotas de sudor, provenientes de su frente debido a la transpiración que les había causado a ambos, se recostó a su lado agotado y aun un tanto agitado respondio a la anterior declaración de la shinigami... - Y yo te amo a ti Momo... la chica se acerco y se abrazo a su brazo, casi a punto de dormirse mientras que este los terminaba de cubrir, este contemplo lo sereno que su rostro lucia en ese momento besando tiernamente su frente mientras la atraía mas hacia el quedándose profundamente dormido.

Era un fría mañana, y unos cuantos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, el peliblanco abrio lentamente los ojos intentando tallarselos pero curiosamente no podía mover el brazo dirijio su vista hacia su costado encontrándose con el rostro de Hinamori quien aun dormía pacíficamente formo una inevitable sonrisa quitando un mechon de cabello de su rostro, besando su mejilla tiernamente sin poder de dejar de verla un solo instante era su momo era y siempre iba a serlo, beso su hombro y logro quitarla sin despertarla de su brazo cubriéndola mas con la sabana, se levanto sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, que daria por mandar al demonio ese maldito trabajo de shinigami y quedarse ahi pero con la segunda al mando que tenia no era para nada posible quedarse ahí, camino con pesadez por los pasillos de los dormitorios de la quinta división, hasta llegar a los pasillos de la décima terminando de acomodarse el haori hasta que en uno de los bolsillos encontró una un sobre.

-Rayos lo olvide por completo...

**Flash back**

Justo después de que hinamori se fuera luego de llegar de la misión del rukongai una rubia despampanante se sentó con pesadez en uno de los sillones de la oficina...

-Ahhh – se quejo la rubia mientras se estiraba

-Y ahora que te pasa

-Nada es solo que olvide algo taicho

-Que cosa?

-Es que olvide darle algo a hinamori...

-El que?

La rubia saco un sobre que no hace mucho había escrito y lo llevo frente al escritorio de su capitán

-Esto olvide dárselo...

-¿Y? - dijo el peliblanco haciendo el reporte de la mision

-Taicho~ - llamo un voz que le erizo la piel al capitán

-...

-Podría hacerme un favorcito? - dijo mientras seguía hablando de esa manera que le daba escalofrió

-Podría darle esto a Hinamori?

-Por que tengo que hacerlo yo!

-Ande no sea malo~

-Hazlo tu misma!

-Por favor~ -dijo con ojos suplicantes

-Esta bien, esta bien lo haré pero no vuelvas a usar ese estúpido tono de voz

-Claro taicho - Dijo con una sonrisa entregándole el sobre

**End Flash back**

Sonrió para si de no haber sido por ella entre hinamori y el aun no habría nada, aunque en eso también fuese incluido el hecho de que sus estúpidas alucinaciones fueran ciertas, debía admitir que aun así era un poco escalofriante que fueran ciertas por lo menos eso ya había pasado

Abrió el sobre ¿que era eso que le mando a entregar? Dentro había una pequeña nota la desdoblo y abrió los ojos de par en par al leer lo que decía..

_**Hola Hinamori-chan**_

_**Aquí te mando a mi taicho es una pequeña ayudadita entiendes asi que cumple la prediccion cuatro buena suerte!!!**_

_**Atte. Matsumoto Rangiku **_

El shinigami apretó en papel en sus manos bastante molesto toda esa gratitud anterior para su teniente se convirtieron en ganas de convertirla en un cubito de hielo

-Matsumoto... - dijo reteniendo sus ganas por gritar aunque todo el maldito sereitei lo escuchara fue aun con pasos pesados a su oficina debido a la ira acumulada intentando calmarse un poco no echaría a perder su tan buen despertar con una tontería la cual podría desquitarse después, abrió la puerta lentamente encontrando todo en penumbra..

-Hola taicho – logro apenas vislumbrar la figura de su teniente sentada en una mesa – Quiere que le lea las cartas?

El se quedo serio viendo hacia donde su teniente se encontraba

- taicho? - dijo confundida

El peliblanco cerro lentamente la puerta y se dispuso a regresar a la división 5 era mejor averiguar las cosas por uno mismo...a que alguien como ella se las dijera...

-Ehh fue algo que dije?

**_Fin?_**

n_n **reviews onegai!!**

**_Shiro-chappy:_**

**_Hola pues aquí mi final que les ha parecido? Díganme por favor!! mi primer lemon no sean crueles!! snif snif creo que a chappy le ha quedado mejor y se ha traumado con las fresas con chocolate les prometo no le vuelvo a comprar jaja bueno ahh tarde en actualizar es que no se como dije en Love Hina tenia que poner algo decente espero me sigan ahí también me haría muy feliz y bueno hago esto con tal de que no se olvide el Hitsuhina ya que hay mucho Hitsukarin (aunque se improbable) aunque respeto sus gustos y también mucho YachiHitsu(nunca los he visto hablar pero...) bueno cada quien sus cosas yo seguir luchando por ellos dos ya que son mi pareja favorita y si ella a hecho sufrir a Hitsugaya pero no todo podría ser perfecto o si? Ademas mas le vale a tite que termine bien si no tengo unas cuantas fans reunidas para matarlo bwajaja aunque aun no tenemos quien nos pague el viaje a japón si quieren cooperar manden dinero al... jaja no se crean bueno por lo menos una carta de amenaza xD en fin nos vemos siganme en Love Hina espero sea de su agrado y también a todas las que tengan cuenta en FanFiction pues pongan sus historias one-shot etc... que tengan por que seguro que tendrán ahí mi review OwO nos vemos SAYONARA!!_**

**_Extra O.o_**

**_The last Shiro-chappy time_** (en predicciones XD) o no?

Shiro-chappy: PARTY PARTY

Matsumoto: que demonios te pasa

Shiro-chappy: PARTY PARTY

Matsumoto: Reacciona [la abofetea]

Shiro-chappy: Itai!! por que hiciste eso!

Matsumoto: es que no reaccionabas y me asuste

Shiro-chappy: solo estoy feliz [dice con la mano en la mejilla]

Matsumoto: por que?

Shiro-chappy: bwajaja por nada [sale saltando]

Matsumoto: Loca

Hinamori: :D

Matsumoto: hola hinamori como estas

Hinamori: :D

Shiro-chappy:[deja de saltar] Hinamori?

Matsumoto: no es posible, que le paso! Hinamori-chan!! responde [la sangolotea]

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto!! que rayos estas haciendo

Matsumoto: Taicho me alegra verlo, he usado mi conocimiento e infinita sabiduría y he adivinado su futuro

Hinamori: [reacciona] esto... que que te refieres rangiku-san [se acerca a hitsugaya]

Shiro-chappy: no es posible...

Hinamori: no podrá ser...

Los tres al mismo tiempo: OTRA PREDICCION!!!!

Matsumoto: no precisamente es el futuro de mi taicho y ahora que lo encuentro podre decírsela listo para escucharla taicho y tu tambien Hinamori. Taicho? Hinamori?

Shiro-chappy: se fueron huyendo T.T

Matsumoto: ehhhh pero ahora se ponía buena la cosa, bueno mejor les digo mi predicción para Love Hina... Mori

Shiro-chappy: [se le lanza encima] Matsumoto!! no digas eso habrá que esperar a que lo ponga no hagas spoiler por favor!

Matsumoto: no era necesario me tiraras arruinas mi rostro ahh mira me has roto una uña!!

Shiro-chappy: Lo siento pero es tu culpa ¬¬

Matsumoto: bueno tendré que decirte a ti el futuro de mi taicho y hinamori y debo decir que el sueño que tuve se volverá realidad [sueño que tuvo matsumoto en un pasado shiro-chappy time n_n]

Shiro-chappy: ehhhhh pero ahh si se supone ya se termino el Fic!!

Matsumoto: bueno si, pero no podrias hacer otro fic con continuación [la mira con ojitos brillosos]

Shiro-chappy: bueno depederia si los demás quieren continuación de este fic seria su decisión...

Matsumoto: Bien, a todos los que nos leyeron en el fic de predicciones esperare sus reviews si reunimos mas de 10 reviews que piden continuación se hará si no pues no u.u pero si ustedes quieren avisen se vale poner mas de 1 review :D

Shiro-chappy: que eso no es trampa ¬¬

Matsumoto: claro que no ademas yo puse las reglas

Shiro-chappy: pero si es mi fic

Matsumoto: acaso te opones [la ve diabolicamente]

Shiro-chappy: No [temblando]

Matsumoto y Shiro-chappy: bueno como sea nos vemos a la próxima y ya saben si quieren continuación del fic avisenme

Matsumoto: ya saben las reglas :D

Shiro-chappy: Discutiremos eso luego

Matsumoto: Dijiste algo [desenfunda a Haneico]

Shiro-chappy: Nada u.u

REVIEWS

Y ES VERDAD LO DE LA CONTINUACION USTEDES AVISENME Y YO SIGO XD ES QUE ME QUEDE CON GANAS DE MAS JAJA ESTOY LOCA EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS ME SENTI MUY FELIZ DE TENER SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO ABANDONEN EL HITSUHINA


	7. Himitsu

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Shiro-chappy aquí, no soy una desertora y estoy continuando el fic de predicciones bueno que sigue siendo llamado asi pero ya no hay predicciones o si? Bueno eso se vera despues, en fin gracias por los reviews matsumoto me ayudo a contar y se hicieron los 10 espero les guste y asi como hubo de reviews pidiendo continuación espero esos comentando que les parecio el capitulo en fin sin mas que decir aquí esta la continuación de predicciones...

~+-Himitsu-+~ (secreto)

-Todo ira bien, todo ira bien – repetía una figura con unos papeles en mano dando vueltas fuera de la oficina de la décima división

-Todo ira bien, todo ira bien – continuaba

-Hinamori – grito la rubia fuera de la puerta haciendo que esta tirara los papeles que traía en la mano

-Ra...ra.. rangiku-san hola como estas?

Mientras tanto al fondo de la oficina se encontraba Hitsugaya con una leve sonrisa recargando su rostro en su mano sin quitarle la vista a Hinamori y su teniente...

-Como que si como estoy? Como estas tu!

-Pues yo muy bien gracias – intento mantenerse calmada y continuar la conversación como siempre lo hacia, pero sin querer desvió por un momento la vista hacia Hitsugaya y la regreso a donde Matsumoto estaba

-Mmmmm – se cruzo de brazos la rubia notando que se distrajo un momento y volteo hacia donde su taicho estaba pero este estaba escribiendo como siempre – segura?

-Claro por que lo dices

-No, necesito hablar contigo a solas – la tomo de la mano y la saco casi a rastras

-RANGIKU-SANNNN!!! - se quejaba mientras la llevaba fuera de la oficina – (todo ira bien, todo ira bien)-repetía en su cabeza - ah no lo hará!!

Flash back

Hinamori seguía profundamente dormida, cuando noto abrirse la puerta de su cuarto y entro una corriente helada de aire, haciendo que esta temblara un poco y se cubriera por completo hasta el rostro, la figura entro y bajo hasta donde esta se encontraba

-Hasta cuando seguirás dormida momo

Esta abrió los ojos y se descubrió el rostro, mirando sorprendida pero después sonrió

-Buenos días shiro-chan

-Deberías levantarte antes de que alguien entre y te vea así – señalo que solo traía la sabana encima

La shinigami se puso roja por completo y grito

-Ahhhh no veas!! - le arrojo la almohada

-Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí - se puso en pie y dio unos pasos sentándose a espaldas de ella

La chica comenzó a vestirse, hasta que termino después de unos segundos, pero aun no se arreglaba el cabello

-Listo – dijo para que este dejara de voltearse

-No eres algo exagerada?

-Por que lo dices?

-No se por que te avergüenzas no hay nada que no haya visto ya de ti – sonrió maliciosamente

Ella se puso roja por completo – Shiro-chan pervertido!! - le grito

Este le arrojo la almohada de regreso ya que aun la tenia – calmate solo juego, pero exageras un poco solo digo - Hinamori recogió el futon y lo guardo en su lugar para después peinarse mientras lo hacia tenia curiosidad del por que este había regresado se supone que tenia que continuar con sus deberes como capitán ya que no era su día libre al contrario de ella.

-Por cierto Hitsugaya-kun que haces aquí?

-Te molesta que este aquí?

-No, no me malinterpretes, pero se suponía que estarías en tu oficina a estas horas

-Si es verdad pero...

-Pero

-Hay un problema, el cual tenemos que discutir

-Problema?

-Si. Que haremos de ahora en adelante Hinamori?

-Te refieres a que, quieres ocultar lo nuestro... - bajo la mirada tristemente

-No! Te equivocas! Por que habría de ocultarlo después de todo...- se acerco y la beso – yo te amo... pero me refiero... - se sentó a su lado - a que haremos con Matsumoto, si llega a enterarse todos en el sereitei se enteraran y no quiero imaginarme los rumores que armara – se llevo la mano a la cabeza

-Supongo tienes razón rangiku-san es... bueno es rangiku-san, así que es mejor mantenerlo por secreto por lo menos hasta que tu lo creas necesario

-Si, pero ten cuidado

-Eh? De que?

-Matsumoto es muy insistente con estos casos

-Insistente?

-asintió- querrá que le cuentes todo lo que paso ayer ya que me deje engañar por ella – le muestra un papel arrugado el cual tenia la nota de la teniente de la 10ma, esta la tomo y al leerla se sonrojo levemente

-Rangiku-san... - dijo un tanto temblorosa al leer las ideas de la teniente

-Y que harás hoy?

-Bueno tenia pensado trabajar y que me dieran mañana el día – jugo con sus dedos

Este sonrió -vaya que coincidencia que mañana es mi día libre también

-Etoo bueno yo... yo quería... que la pasáramos juntos si no te molesta...

-Claro que no, nunca me molestaría estar a tu lado

-Gracias Shiro-chan – sonrió

-Hinamori!

-Hai! - respondió un tanto asustada

-No es Shiro-chan....

-Lo se, lo se es Capitán Hitsugaya – dijo resaltando lo ultimo

-No. Con Hitsugaya-kun me basta – rió mientras se puso en pie

-Parece que nunca estaremos de acuerdo con eso

-Bueno tengo que regresar ya que Matsumoto tiene que poner en orden la oficina, nos veremos luego – la tomo por la cintura acercandola a el y la beso apasionadamente hasta que necesito tomar aire– adiós – dijo saliendo del cuarto de la teniente

- :D (N/A Cara de embobada xD)

End Flash back

La rubia llevo a la chica hasta fuera de de los cuarteles e hizo que se sentara casi a la fuerza cerca de un árbol que había

-Y bien – se agacho y la vio a los ojos

-Etoo bien que? Rangiku-san

-Vamos Hinamori, ya no estamos con mi taicho ahora puedes decirme que paso anoche

-Nada rangiku-san si es por lo de la nota, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal

-Ehhh pero que hay con la ultima predicción estaba 100% segura que seria lo que imaginaba waa yo que quería felicitar a mi taicho

-je je (entiendo lo de que estuvieras segura con lo de la predicción pero... felicitarlo?)

-Hinamori – la vio con un brillo diabólico en los ojos

-Si!! - la vio un tanto temblorosa

-No me estarás ocultando algo o si? ,-Se acerco aun mas para verla cara a cara

-No, enserio, todo sigue igual

-Entonces sigue sin cumplirse la ultima predicción?

-Si

Esta puso sus manos en sus hombros y la acorralo viéndola seriamente mientras que hinamori sentía que ya no resistiría esa mirada que tenia matsumoto en eso comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo haciendo que hinamori cerrara los ojos por reflejo mientras intentaba parar a la teniente, cuando se detuvo por completo y abrió los ojos viendo que esta estaba de espaldas

-Rangiku-san? Que ocurre? - se dio la vuelta a donde esta estaba, en eso abrió los ojos como plato al ver que traía su libreta en mano

-Mmm por aquí debe de estar...

-RANGIKU-SAN!! NOOO – se abalanzo pero esta se giro haciendo que fallara su intento por arrebatare la libreta

-Aja! Lo suponía -se giro a verla mostrandole la hoja – mira las has marcado con una x eso significa que ya ocurrió ahora me lo dirás todo me oíste!

En eso las palabras de Hitsugaya se le vinieron a la cabeza " si insiste demasiado o llegas a estar en una situación en la que no te quede opción dile lo que me has dicho a mi lo mas probable es que ella se lo crea

-Pues... es que...

-Si? - se acerco aun mas a su rostro con un brillo en sus ojos que irradiaban curiosidad

-El te... - se sonrojo

-Te?

-Bueno veras... - bajo la vista apenada – Hitsugaya-kun llego a mi habitación y me sentía un poco nerviosa y dije que iría a por te por que tenia frió y para ver si en ese transcurso me tranquilizaba pero, justo cuando salí de ahí el te se me cayo encima y me queme bueno solo por lo caliente pero no paso a mayores y justo después de eso Hitsugaya-kun dijo que por lo menos no pasaría frió así que supongo que fue eso... - después se giro a ver a matsumoto esperando hubiese creído su historia pero esta se había pasado de estar frente a ella bloqueando cualquier intento de escape a estar recargada en el árbol deprimida – Rangiku-san? - la llamo Hinamori

-Ahhh no es justo, creí que ya había algo entre ustedes

-Etooo no rangiku-san todo sigue igual

-Peroooo Hinamori desaprovechaste tu oportunidad... ahora que lo pienso que paso después? - se giro a ella

-Pues dijo que me secara y me fuera a dormir o pescaría un resfriado después de eso se fue

-No es justo incluso termine el reporte por el, me hizo trabajar en vano pero es la ultima vez que hago algo así por el

-Je je je (para que trabajaras en verdad quieres ayudarnos...) no te pongas así Rangiku-san

-Ahora por ustedes estaré deprimida y no podre dormir incluso ayer estaba planeando por mi cuenta el organizarles una fiesta y la haríamos con toda la asociación de mujeres shinigami y habría mucho, mucho sake! Ya que convencería a hisagui quien convencería a kira para pagarlo

-No exageraste un poco

-No ahora nada ni nadie podrá animarme

-Rangiku-san, el no dormir y estar siempre deprimido causa arrugas y ojeras...

-Ahhhh no puede ser!– se puso en pie y saco su espejo – vaya parece que no tengo nada aun – guardo su espejo aliviada – bueno tengo que verle el lado positivo – por lo menos mi taicho no me ha ganado...

-Ganado?- Pregunto curiosa

-Claro!! como es posible que mi pequeño taicho ya tenga una relación estable y yo no!! aun no me explico como alguien tan gruñón, cruel, y con complejo chibi pueda tener tanta popularidad y respeto y yo no!! - se quejo la teniente

-Pero ya no es tan pequeño incluso ya casi te alcanza

-Ja para eso le falta mucho aunque no me explico como creció tanto en tan solo 10 años es ilógico – se cruzo de brazos – seguro el ambiente de Karakura le hizo bien o tal vez tomo alguna medicina extraña que hizo que su estatura aumentara o tal vez....

-Ra...rangiku-san no creo que sea nada de eso - dijo nerviosa

-Pero mi pequeño taicho- comienza de dramática – no puedo creerlo crecen tan rápido

-A QUIEN LE DIJISTE PEQUEÑO MATSUMOTO!!

-Taicho!!

-Como rayos terminaste hasta acá,, tienes cosas que hacer rápido!

-S...s..si... taicho ya voy – salio corriendo la teniente

-Suspira – menos mal las encontré

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-Era demasiado obvio si te sacaba era que hablarían de eso, no te pusiste nerviosa Hinamori

-No, bueno me presiono bastante pero termine sacando lo del te como me dijiste

-Esta bien intenta no quedarte a solas con matsumoto por lo menos hasta que pase su fase de adivina del futuro..

-Claro

La shinigami le sonrió y lo vio esperando que este se fuera después de todo estaba muy ocupado o por lo menos eso siempre decía hasta que llego al grado que se sintió extraña

-Pasa algo? - dijo nerviosa

Este se acerco y la tomo por la muñecas acorralándola contra el árbol de una forma un tanto brusca -Acaso no puedo verte? - pregunto divertido

-Bu..bu..bueno si supongo... - tartamudeo al notar que estaba completamente a merced del peliblanco

-Sabes.. -susurro a su oído ocultando su rostro en su cuello – Sera difícil... - llevo sus manos a sus hombros acariciándolos lentamente – El tener que ocultar lo mucho que te amo y te necesito cerca de mi... - beso su cuello repetidamente

-Hitsugaya-kun... no...

-Mmm? -alcanzo a gruñir mientras recorría su cuello

-No debes... - dijo entre pequeños gemidos – recuerda.. que no podemos...

El peliblanco se detuvo y se quedo recargando en su cuello al tiempo que estaba pensativo, pensaba que no estaba siendo cuidadoso estaba al tanto de cualquier persona con reiatsu alrededor, pero tenia razón, tenia que controlarse o acabaría haciendo una tontería, quien diría que tenían que hacer todo esto por que su teniente no podía tener la boca cerrada.

-Esta bien, tendré que ser mas cuidadoso, pero aun así... - se alejo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, después beso la comisura de su boca y paso a besar sus labios suavemente para después aumentar la intensidad del beso haciendo que el corazón de Hinamori latiera rapidamente debido a toda la electricidad que sentía recorrer su cuerpo a cada segundo que pasaba – no puedo esperar a mañana – formo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que sus ojos la veían divertido y a la vez tenían un extraño brillo que no podía identificar – bueno sera mejor regresar ya que matsumoto seguro se escapo de nuevo, adiós – se giro y se puso en camino a su oficina

- :D

Después de salir de su momentáneo embelesamiento se quedo pensativa, ahora que lo pensaba no creía que el serio capitán de la 10ma división anteriormente su amigo de infancia fuera de esa manera

-Quien diría que Hitsugaya-kun fuera...

Se callo antes de continuar cual era la palabra... tan...desesperado?, no sabia con claridad como llamarle por unos instantes paso por su mente la palabra "pervertido" comenzó a reír de la nada al no creer posible que esa palabra y el nombre Hitsugaya Toshiro pudieran ir juntas en una oración.

-Supongo que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada – fue en camino a su escuadrón – pero aun así...

Se detuvo de inmediato y volvió a pensar, era cierto se estaba comportando, bueno no como el acostumbraba pero también no había que olvidar el mencionar que a una parte de ella le gustaba ese Hitsugaya-kun que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos y emociones agito su cabeza y dio lijeros golpes a sus mejillas – debo de concentrarme para terminar los pendientes de hoy.

x-x.x.x.x-

Nuevamente el día paso rápido, hasta que cayo la noche, la teniente salio de su oficina terminando de acomodar sus cosas. Se dirigió de inmediato a su dormitorio y cerro la puerta corrediza, se quito su uniforme, para dormir con su yukata blanca, se recostó en su futon y cerro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, unos minutos después se giro a su derecha y así continuo casi media hora cuando al final se desespero y se incorporo de nuevo

-Por que pienso tanto en eso, tan solo estaré el día entero con el, eso es todo, aunque... iremos al rukongai ya que "no seria lo mismo" dijo el, pero a que se refería con eso, acaso.. - agito la cabeza como si asi sacara todas esas ideas – jeje que estoy pensando Hitsugaya-kun no creo que se refiera a eso, el no es de los que... o lo es? Ahh No! Debo de dormirme – se recostó y se cubrió por completo con la sabana pero continuo moviéndose bajo ella hasta que termino con la almohada bajo su cabeza no sacaba de su mente esos pensamientos "¿Sera de esos?, ¿no lo sera?, ¿Por que al rukongai? ¡¿A donde me llevara?!,¿Por que ese "no seria lo mismo" de hoy?" varias horas después los ojos le ardían y de alguna forma logro dormirse, faltaba poco para que el sol saliera, seria un nuevo día, el cual pasaría al lado de su ex-amigo de la infancia, novio, amante , como quisieran llamarlo, quien sabe que pasaría y que haría Hitsugaya ya que últimamente se estaba dejando guiar demasiado por su instinto y no por su cabeza.

Continuara...

Reviews Onegai ( es la continuacion asi que digamos que el otro era un final para las predicciones de Matsumoto, pero ahora son otras cosas bwajaja)

Yo! Minna aquí Shiro's part actualizando, se han reunido los 10 reviews uuu todos agradezcan a

_*****yukiko*** **_que fue el review numero 10 pidiendo continuación xD si cuentan 9 el otro me lo dejaron el Love Hina.. mori discutí con chappy y dice que si valió OwO en fin nuevas cosas, nuevos problemas, nuevo... Hitsugaya? Bueno eso lo veremos ustedes me dirán que les parece este shiro-chan pervertido jaja me sigue dando risa juntar esas dos cosas bueno espero les haya gustado un review si tienen tiempo yo creí que no habría continuación ya que creí que no muchos leían el fic pero al parecer si en fin los veré pronto ya que actualice es que la inspiración se va con tanto problema en la escuela ¬¬ pero curiosamente no puedo escribir sin ellos en fin buscare otra cosa que cause el mismo efecto para escribir en vacaciones , iba a abrir un nuevo fic pero necesitaba mencionar las predicciones de matsumoto por lo que puse el fic en In-Progress de nuevo como dije las predicciones terminaron pero el fic no xD (eso lo decidí hace poco) en fin nos leemos luego bye

**Atte.**

**Shiro-chappy**

**_-Shiro's part-_**

**Extra ToT**

Shiro-chappy time

Shiro-chappy: waaa – tirada en el suelo

Hinamori: ahh shiro-chappy que te paso!! - la levantarte

Shiro-chappy: dejame morir sola waaa – hace su teatro

Hinamori: que dices!! levantate por que morir que te paso!

Shiro-chappy: me persiguieron las fans del fic

Hinamori: te lastimaron?

Shiro-chappy: No

Hinamori: te amenazaron de muerte?

Shiro-chappy: no

Hinamori: te volvieron a decir que mejoraras con la redacción!!

Shiro-chappy: si pero no es eso

Hinamori: entonces?

Shiro-chappy: que te decía?

Hinamori: [Caída estilo anime]

Shiro-chappy: vaya menos mal tu ya volviste a la normalidad, y ya no me persigues

Hinamori: Perdón estaba desesperada...

Shiro-chappy: claro, claro bueno parece que al fin todo termino...

Rukia: Aun no... - llega rukia con una entrada tipo de vaqueros del oeste y hasta planta rodadora incluida

Shiro-chappy y Hinamori: Rukia!!

Rukia: Asi te quería encontrar indefensa

Shiro-chappy: Pero que te hice yo!

Rukia: se acerca hasta estar frente a ella – necesito saber por que dijiste eso de irme a comer fresas explicame

Shiro-chappy: Esta bien – toma un papel y escribe al terminar lo dobla – toma

Rukia: Que demonios es esto?

Shiro-chappy: tu respuesta

Rukia: Waaa al fin – carita kawai – mi espera termino – abre el papel que solo tiene escrito - "no te diré" - oye a quien quieres engañar!! - le grita mirando que ya no esta ni ella ni hinamori, se gira y ve que se escabullen lentamente -Oigan ustedes!!

Shiro-chappy: CORRE POR TU VIDA!!!

Hinamori: y yo por que!!!

Rukia: ya me las pagaran, descubriré eso de las fresas ya sea lo ultimo que haga, aunque muera... digo aunque vuelva a morir en el intento...

Reviews Onegai n_n


	8. Yakusoku

**Yo minna! Aquí actualizando me alegra sus comentarios a veces siento que tengo que rogar por ellos pero si es necesario lo hare OwO jeje bueno tan solo como le dije a chappy quiero ver si sirvo para los fics o me busco otro pasatiempo u.u bueno tardare mas en actualizar no crean que abandonare el fic xD aunque el de el comienzo del fin si esta abandonado bueno esa es otra historia bueno en realidad otro fic jeje aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo...**

**_Yakusoku (promesa)_**

Era una mañana agradable el cielo despejado y una suave brisa un poco fría, muy común del invierno los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana no se escuchaba un solo ruido cuando comenzó a verse mucho movimiento por debajo de las sabanas de cierta shinigami, que por mas que intentaba ocultarse de los rayos de sol, ocultando su rostro de el no logro hacerlo y se incorporo algo dormida

-Mmm ya es de mañana – dijo tallándose los ojos – pero si acababa de dormirme, todo por unas palabras de hitsugaya-kun... - se quedo en silencio – HITSUGAYA-KUN!! - recordó que había quedado en verse temprano en la puerta del rukongai y ella aun perdiendo el tiempo

Se levando y se dio un baño rápido y se puso su uniforme ya que, por mas que fuese su día libre no era de las que salían muy seguido al rukongai aunque últimamente lo eran ya que su ex-amigo de la infancia le decía si quería ir, pero aun así iban con la misma ropa ahora que lo pensaba nunca le pregunto por que, tal vez lo haría hoy por si necesitaba algo de que hablar de forma urgente, ya que sentía que el silencio entre los dos a veces era un tanto incomodo, ademas que era cuando el se ponía así...

-Listo – dijo haciendo su usual moño

Salio de su habitación y tomo atajos sobre los edificios corrió a toda velocidad hasta que a lo lejos vio a cierta persona que estaba recargada en la pared con la vista al suelo

-Lo...lo...lo siento se me hizo tarde Hitsugaya-kun

-Mmmm te quedaste dormida de nuevo verdad – la vio divertido

-Ah, es que se me fue el sueño a mitad de la noche jeje y no dormí bien

-Bueno, no hay problema, vamos – dijo haciendo seña para que le abrieran la puerta

-Claro... - dijo caminando tras el

Saliendo ella permaneció un paso tras el, lo que esta comenzó a irritarle un poco ¿que le pasaba?¿lo estaba evitando? O solo era imaginación suya, intento ir mas lento para ver si su teoría de evitarlo era cierta, esta dirigió su vista al frente y comenzó a ir mas despacio, lamentablemente el estaba en lo cierto

-¿Te ocurre algo Hinamori? - se detuvo en seco sin verla

-¿Eh? Ah no, nada en absoluto Hitsugaya-kun

-¿Entonces por que permaneces tras de mi?

-¿Lo hacia? - dijo fingiendo – lo siento no me di cuenta jeje

Este la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que no se quedara tan atrás, sonaría tonto pero se sentía mejor así, si lo evitaba o estaba distraída, se lo preguntaría después de llegar.

-¿Hitsugaya-kun?

-¿Si?

-Etoo por que... - no dijo la frase completa pero le dio a entender de que si por que la tomo de la mano

-¿Te molesta? - dijo aun sin verla

-No – siguieron caminando pero ella aun caminaba un poco de tras el, solo lo que este permitía ya que no la dejaba ir demasiado atrás – (que me pasa, estuve esperando mucho tiempo para tener una señal de su parte, de saber si el me quería y ahora que la tengo me pongo a actuar como una niña asustada, yo... yo... yo lo amo no tengo por que estarme distanciando solo por un leve cambio de su parte, bueno un gran cambio pero no es que haya dejado de ser Hitsugaya-kun, y si esa es su forma de demostrarme que me quiere no tengo por que estar portándome así solo conseguiré que se moleste conmigo..)

Hinamori camino mas rápido y soltó la mano de Hitsugaya por un instante para abrazarse a su brazo sonriente, Hitsugaya se sorprendió, parece que si estaba distraída ya que al fin comenzó a actuar como la hinamori que conocía pero... por que ahí!, estaba feliz de que dejara esa apariencia de andar en las nubes pero todos los ojos del primer distrito del rukongai se posaron en ellos, apresuro mas el paso intentando evitar levantar sospechas

x-x-x

Caminaron bastante rato hasta alejarse de la población y el ruido de la gente hasta que al frente se veía el final del camino en una pequeña colina

-Espera un momento aquí – dijo haciendo que esta se soltara de su brazo

-¿Hitsugaya-kun? - dijo sin obtener respuesta

El joven capitán continuo su camino por el sendero hasta el final donde se puso de rodillas quedándose sin moverse un rato lo que Hinamori no entendió, esta intento ver desde su sitio obedeciendo a lo que el le había pedido este lugar... ¿De donde lo conocía? Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver algo frente a Hitsugaya que la hizo recordar...

-Esto es....

Hitsuagaya veía un tanto melancólico ese pequeño lugar algo que no había visto ya desde hace mas de 10 años

-Perdón por no haberte venido a ver abuela... - dijo con la vista baja -Pero... he venido a cumplir mi promesa, no estoy seguro de si la puedas escuchar pero es la única forma que tengo de cumplirla.

Flash back

-¿La academia de shinigamis? - dijo una pequeña anciana de apariencia delgada

-Si

-Me alegro por ti Toshiro, eso quiere decir que tienes grandes habilidades

-Eh – levanto la vista hacia la pequeña anciana – pero.. no debería dejarte sola, puedo intentar retener ese poder se que puedo hacerlo abuela

-No debes hacerlo, has intentado contenerte todo este tiempo no es así?

-Yo...

-No te obligare a nada, no tienes que preocuparte por mi ya que también es egoísta de mi parte y mas por hacerme llamar tu abuela, así que piénsalo bien

-Pero...

-No confíes mucho en tu cabeza y también escucha lo que dice tu corazón Toshiro, y sabrás que es lo que debes hacer

El niño bajo la mirada al suelo y lo pensó por unos minutos cuando finalmente dijo con un hilillo de voz

-Iré, iré a la academia de shinigamis

-Eso es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, creo que si

-¿Por que?

-No lo se, solo creo que debo de ir

-Si eso es lo que decides esta bien para mi, pero quisiera pedirte un favor un poco egoísta de mi parte, una vez encuentres la razón de tu decisión me gustaría me la dijeras, fuera de eso no quiero que sigas preocupándote por una anciana como yo, tienes una larga vida no la desperdicies aquí

End Flash back

-La encontré - dijo sonriendo aun melancólico – tarde demasiado en darme cuenta pero, ella es la razón por la que siguiera ese camino, y lo seguirá siendo – Hitsugaya se giro a hinamori y le dio a entender que se acercara

Hinamori se acerco con la vista hacia abajo, se sentía estúpida al imaginar cosas que no tenían nada que ver cuando el quería hacerle una visita a la persona que se hizo cargo de ellos desde mas pequeños, que les dio un hogar y los adopto como si fueran su verdadera familia, llego y se arrodillo al lado de Toshiro

-... Debí haberla venido a visitar antes perdón por no hacerlo – bajo la cabeza completamente como si esta pudiese escucharlos – tal vez se enojaría conmigo por no acordarme de ella – se dirijio a Hitsugaya

-No, ella no se molestaría, ademas ella dijo que no quería ser una carga para nosotros y que siguiéramos no importándole si se quedaba atrás o no

-Tal vez tengas razón

Después de unos minutos se pusieron en pie y se dispusieron a irse de ahí

-Gracias por todo – susurro dando un ultimo vistazo a la pequeña cruz que había ahí

Hinamori volvió a guardar silencio y Hitsugaya intento animarla

-Vamos a nuestra casa – dijo divertido

-Eh – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Vamos a nuestra antigua casa – dijo mirándola

-Ah claro – dijo con una leve sonrisa

Al llegar tomaron asiento donde solían hacerlo de niños, pasaron la tarde conversando como solían hacerlo, y como siempre para Hitsugaya el tema principal era la perezosa de su teniente, ambos se preguntaban que hacia en ese momento, mas bien que pobre victima estaba bebiendo con ella...

Hinamori vio hacia un lado pasándolo y sonrió un poco, Hitsugaya la vio sin entender que veía cuando se iba a girar para buscar lo que capturo la atención de esta, ella se puso en pie y salio corriendo diciendo "vuelvo en un momento" el peliblanco se acostó sin ver nada en especifico quien sabe que la había hecho salir corriendo así, unos minutos después esta llego colocándose frente a su rostro

-Ya regrese shiro-chan – dijo como solía hacer cuando niños

-A donde fuiste? - pregunto viéndola

-ji ji – rió mostrandole algo al peliblanco

-De donde sacaste eso – miro que traía una sandia

-Pues vi a un señor que la traía y le pregunte de donde la consiguió y dijo que me la vendía y aquí esta

-Me referia de donde sacaste una sandia en esta temporada es algo ilógico

-No lo se pero lo importante es que la conseguí – dijo sonriente

-Supongo

-Iré a buscar algo con que partirla – se levanto

-Espera – saco su espada y la partió

-Etooo... esta bien usar nuestras katanas para eso – pregunto curiosa

-No creo que se hayan hecho solo para estar llenas de sangre y para partir por la mitad a los hollows

- …. claro, bien vamos a comer pero tendrás suficiente con esto solías comerte 3 tu solo y luego me andabas quitando la miá

-Calla y come – dijo tomando un trozo

-Como digas... -tomo un trozo y al darle un mordisco se giro hacia el y rió

-huh? Que pasa ahora

-sigues igual, sigues quedando sucio cuando comes sandia – lo vio divertida

-Ese es mi problema – dijo con un leve sonrojo, no era nada agradable que lo siguiera comparando a como era antes

-Dejame limpiarlo – se acerco a el

-No lo hagas, eso solías hacer y no me gustaba

-Eh ahora que lo pienso por que no?

-Me sentía como un niño estúpido cuando lo hacías

-Ohhh shiro-chan se avergonzaba - sonrió maliciosamente [N/A si hinamori puede llegar a sonreír así xD]

-Deja de molestar – evadió su vista

-Mmmm pues lo siento - se acerco y lamió la comisura de su boca lentamente – listo – se giro a comer mas sandia mientras que hitsugaya se quedo sin moverse procesando lo que acababa de hacer, a pesar de haberse convertido en un pervertido o al menos era lo que hinamori creía, incluso al niño genio le costaba reaccionar a esas cosas..

-Oye! - se llevo la mano al rostro

-Shiro-chan sigue siendo shiro-chan – dijo en tono de burla

-No lo soy – dijo serio

-Lo eres – dijo lanzándose a el abrazándolo

-Oye hinamori quitate de encima! - dijo ya que no se quitaba de su cuello

-Pero sabes, eso es algo que me gusta de ti – dijo acomodándose en su regazo con toda la intención de dormirse después de todo le hacia falta

-Tonta – dijo acariciando su cabeza

La teniente quedo profundamente dormida y Hitsugaya la llevo dentro ya que comenzaba a ponerse frió el tiempo, esperaría despertara para poder regresar ya que no le gustaría interrumpir su sueño, se recargo en una esquina del lugar recostando a la shinigami en si mismo, de algún modo se quito el haori y lo uso para cubrirla debido a que no había absolutamente nada donde solían vivir ya habían pasado bastantes años desde que alguien habitara ese lugar, a el no le importaba mucho ya que al contrario de el, ella no estaba muy acostumbrada al frió que digamos, sin darse cuenta el también se quedo dormido.

X-x-x-x

La mañana llego y la luz de la mañana despertó al peliblanco odiaba que eso le pasara que había pasado? el usualmente no dejaba que entrara la luz pero al abrir los ojos recordó que no estaba precisamente en su habitación en la división 10 abrió los ojos sorprendido no era posible se habían quedado ahí toda la noche

-Se esta haciendo muy constante el no dormir en mi habitación – murmuro aun medio dormido

Dio un gran bostezo y se tallo un poco los ojos, se estiro un poco y se quejo ya que era bastante incomodo dormir sentado, bajo su mirada a hinamori y sonrió un poco de algún modo mientras dormía termino abrazada a el, estaba a punto de despertarla cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba

-Alguien se acerca? - dijo no muy seguro de quien era, iba a levantarse a averiguar de quien se trataba cuando se escucho una voz demasiado familiar para el

-TAICHOOOOO -dijo la voz de matsumoto que se oía rondar por las calles del rukongai

No era posible ya los había visto? Cada vez estaba mas cerca

-Maldición lo olvide esa matsumoto sabe donde vivía, era obvio que viniese aquí

-TAICHOOOOO esta aquí? - dijo aun mas cerca, pero no lo suficiente aun

-Demonios tenemos que irnos, Hinamori – susurro tratando de no hacer mucho escándalo

-Mmmhhh?- abrió perezosamente los ojos – que pasa – se tallo los ojos

-Es Matsumoto esta cerca de aquí tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vea

-RANGIKU-SAN! - dijo en voz alta

-Ssshhh – la callo – si pero aun no nos ve vamonos ya

-Hinamori? Eres tu – dijo matsumoto dirigiéndose a la entrada

-Rayos ya te escucho ahora que

-Lo siento – se disculpo – ya se rangiku-san no te ha visto o escuchado así que puedes ocultarte en la otra habitación yo le diré que vine aquí por alguna razón y me quede dormida y en lo que la entretengo sal y regresa al sereitei para que no sospeche

-Si – dijo poniéndose en pie – ten cuidado – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Jeje no exageres es solo rangiku-s.... esta bien tendré cuidado – dijo ya seria en verdad se tenia que tener cuidado de esa mujer

Hinamori se puso en pie pero noto que algo cayo al suelo

-AHHH Hitsugaya-kun tu haori – dijo yendo tras hitsugaya saliendo por la puerta por la que anteriormente entro

-Ah dámelo – tomo el haori y entro en la habitación

-HINAMORI!! - entro la matsumoto

Hinamori salio y cerro la puerta pero al dirigirse a donde matsumoto estaba se tropezó y cayo al suelo quedándose ahí adolorida

-Hinamori! Que haces ahí tirada

-Ah rangiku-san yo bueno es que estaba dormida jeje me has sorprendido

-Dormida en un lugar como este?

-Ah si es que vine a dar una vuelta por el rukongai y como quedaba algo lejos el sereitei me detuve aquí pero sin darme cuenta me dormí jeje

-Vaya ten mas cuidado puedes resfriarte aquí y mas si no tienes nada con que cubrirte

-Ah no te preocupes estoy bien jeje

-Ehhh bueno te encontré pero... donde.... ah ahora que me lo pregunto no has visto a mi taicho?

-Ahh hitsugaya-kun no, por que lo preguntas que no esta en su escuadrón

-mmmm no usualmente llega temprano a despertarme por que me quedo resolviendo algunos pendientes [N/A ni matsumoto se lo cree xD] y me despierta con sus gritos pero ahora no llego y fui a buscarlo a su habitación pero no estaba y el guardia de la puerta dijo ayer lo vio salir así que creí que tal vez se vino a quedar aquí, pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí

-Jeje ya veo

-Bien me ayudas a buscarlo

-Claro, solo acomodare algo pero adelantarte te alcanzo en un segundo

-Oh quieres que te ayude – dijo sonriente dirigiéndose a la otra habitación

-NO! - grito poniéndose en su camino mientras que matsumoto se quedo asustada por su reciente acto – quiero decir no te molestes

-No es molestia – dijo quitandola mientras entraba

-Rangiku-san espera!!

-Hinamori que significa esto.... - dijo sorprendida

-Rangiku-san puedo explicártelo es que bueno nosotros...

-Waaaa increíble esta todo limpio no puedo creer que hicieras esto

-Eh – abrió los ojos sorprendida entrando a la habitación vacía

-Ahora que me fijo dijiste nosotros por que?

-Ah bueno es que una vez Hitsugaya-kun me ayudo un poco solo eso

-Ohhh así que mi taicho es bueno limpiando quien lo diría pero esta habitación es algo fría no crees? - dijo abrazándose a si misma

-Ah un poco por que no nos vamos ya, yo recogeré unas cosas pero tu ve, si?

-Claro, me adelantare no tardes – dijo alegre saliendo de ahí

-Fiu – dijo sintiendo un gran alivio pero a donde se fue...- Hitsugaya-kun? - lo llamo

Del suelo se levantaron varias tablas que juntas al abrirse denotaban una puerta de ahí se asomo cierto peliblanco lleno de polvo

-Cof cof – tosió asomándose de ahí

-Hitsugaya-kun!! - avanzo hacia donde el capitán lleno de polvo se encontraba – como es que...

-Vaya me alegra haber descubierto este pasadizo desde hace siglos

- que alivio – se dejo caer la teniente de rodillas al lado de donde este estaba – por un momento creí que ragiku-san te había encontrado

-Menos mal escuche cuando dijo que te ayudaría y abrí esta cosa aunque esta llena de polvo ya que nunca nadie la había usado

-Sugoi... - dijo asomándose hacia el pasadizo – nunca había visto esto...

-Nadie sabia de el ni siquiera la abuela lo encontré una vez cuando pasaba ya que sonaba hueco el espacio descubrí que estaba eso ahí

-Vaya, menos mal que salio todo bien ahora solo iré con rangiku-san y tu tomas otro camino para que no te vea, pero sal de ahí – le extendió la mano

-Claro – dijo tomándola y saliendo de ese polvoriento lugar

-Bueno mejor me voy o si no rangiku-san volverá nos vemos

Se disponía a salir cuando hitsugaya la tomo por la mano y la atrajo hacia el rodeando su cintura

-Mmm que forma de despedirse es esa – la vio seriamente

-Perdón? - lo vio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Que esa no es la forma de despedirse – se acerco a su rostro hasta que estaban a escasos centímetros de ella -ayer te dormiste toda la tarde y no pude hacer esto – la beso lentamente mientras subia su mano por su cintura acariciándola lentamente

-Hitsugaya-kun debo irme en serio – dijo dijo no muy convincente

-Lo se – dijo besando su cuello y dando leves mordiscos a este

-Hitsugaya-kun – dijo quejándose al contacto del peliblanco

Este seguía sin importar lo mucho que se lo pidiera de hecho disfrutaba el hacerla desesperarse de esa forma

-Me tengo que ir – puso sus manos para separarse de el y salio rápidamente

Hitsugaya vio como esta se iba pero tenia una extraña sonrisa en sus labios...

x-x-x

La teniente corría esperando alcanzar a matsumoto quien se había adelantado

-esto definitivamente es prueba que shiro-chan se ha vuelto un pervertido... - se quejo en voz baja mientras caminaba después de eso se encontró con matsumoto que esperaba sin moverse

-Hinamori estaba a punto de ir por ti por que te tardaste

-Lo siento es que no encontraba algo jeje

-Oh esta bien por cierto que te paso – la vio curiosa

-Eh que donde?

-Ahi- señalo su cuello

-No puedo verlo

-Mmm toma – le presto su espejo

Esta vio y tenia un poco rojo su cuello no podrá ser.... Hinamori se quedo en estado de shock al ver que le había causado el y se llevo la mano al cuello cubriéndolo - ahhh eso pues a si un mosquito había muchos mosquitos en la casa jeje y creo que alguno me debió picar

-Vaya nunca había visto mosquitos que te hicieran eso – dijo creyéndose todo

-Parece que puedes recibir sorpresas a cualquier momento – rió nerviosa

-Bueno vamos de regreso que tengo que encontrar a mi taicho

x-x-x-x

Hitsugaya iba a toda velocidad saltando sobre los edificios y corrió por los dormitorios de la división 10 hasta llegar a su habitación, tiro a hyourinmaru y se quito el haori, justo cuando se iba a meter en su futon para "dormirse" se abrió la puerta nuevamente

-Taicho!!! - entro matsumoto con un brillo en los ojos – así que aquí estaba – se lanzo a el y lo asfixio digo abrazo -me tenia preocupada donde se había metido!!

-Suéltame matsumoto y eso a ti que te importa – se la quito de alguna forma

-waaa no sea cruel me tenia preocupada

-ya dejalo así y vuelve a la oficina que es hora de trabajar

-Ehh no podemos dejarlo para después ahora estoy muy alterada por que no sabia de usted

-No juegues y regresa a la oficina tomo sus cosas y salio con la teniente (es mejor sacarla de aquí después iré a ver como esta hinamori)

x-x-x

La shinigami llego agitada a su escuadrón ya esperaba un reclamo por parte de los demás pero en vez de eso se encontró con la oficina sola

-Donde se encuentran todos?

Se acerco a su escritorio y vio unos informes de misión al parecer mandaron a casi todo su escuadrón a vigilar a los de la academia de shinigamis en caso de que algo saliera mal al parecer llegarían al anochecer

-Ya no se me avisa de nada – se quejo

Por alguna razón continuaba agitada ¿Seguía cansada? Camino hacia el otro extremo a por un vaso de agua cuando sintió que todo le daba vueltas se llevo la mano a la cabeza e intento mantenerse en pie pero las piernas no le reaccionaron todo se nublo y cayo al suelo inconciente...

_**Continuara....**_

**Hola a todos aquí yo actualizando bueno como dije iré con love hina...mori y luego predicciones y así sucesivamente xD y ahora le toco a predicciones espero les haya gustado jeje nos vemos sayonara!! por cierto perdón la desilucion del rukongai que creían que pasaría malpensadas xD**

**_Reviews onegai!_**

**Extra OwO**

**_Shiro-chappy time_**

**Actuacion especial de fans anónimas 1,2 y 4 [la 3 esta en el hospital por el shock xD]**

**_Shiro-chappy: Bwajajaja soy perversa_**

**_Hisagui: lo eres_**

**_Shiro-chappy: y tu que haces aquí no te veía desde la predicción 3 o era la 2 mmm_**

**_Hisagui: lo vez eres perversa ¬¬_**

**_Shiro-chappy: perdón pero el fic es HitsuHina con un toque de Ichiruki_**

**_Hisagui: claro y que hay de nosotros los hombres olvidados que no valemos la pena de tener pareja_**

**_Shiro-chappy: pues no hay muchas disponibles_**

**_Fan girl #1: Kira esta disponible n_n_**

**_Fan girl #2: kyaaa sii kira esta sólito_**

**_Shiro-chappy: y ustedes que hacen aquí_**

**_Fan girl #1 y #2 : vinimos por falta de personajes en shiro-chappy time_**

**_Shiro-chappy: me alegra que me apoyen ;_;_**

**_Fan girl #4 : kyaa habrá kiraxhisagui wuuuu_**

**_Shiro-chappy: esto no es un yaoi!!_**

**_Fan girl #1,#2 y #4: awwwwhhh [cara de desepcion]_**

**_Hisagui: que querían hacer conmigo maniáticas!!_**

**_Fan girl #1: no queríamos que estuvieses solo ademas aparecerías mas u.u_**

**_Fan girl #2: tiene razón no tenemos la culpa de que la autora sea una antiyaoista_**

**_Shiro-chappy: Estoy escuchando T_T_**

**_Fan girl #4: no te preocupes hisagui-san nos tienes a nosotras – se acercan las 3 fan girls con cara de no te nos escapas_**

**_Hisagui: ya me tengo que ir [sale huyendo]_**

**_Fan girl #1: Tras el!!_**

**_Shiro-chappy: eso le pasa por querer salir mas pero me alegra que en tiempos de falta de personajes para shiro-chappy time haya gente interesada muchas gracias chicas [saca un pañuelo y llora]_**

**_Fan girl #1: de nada n_n mañana te enviamos la cuenta_**

**_Shiro-chappy: la que!!_**

**_Reviews Onegai xD_**

**P.D. A falta de presupuesto quienes quieran salir en el shiro-chappy time y no cobren me dicen xD y por mp me dicen sus datos para no llenar de datos los reviews como personalidad etc.. lo que quieran agregar jeje bye cuídense**


	9. Shinjitsu

HI!! aquí de nuevo yo rayos estas vacaciones se me hacen extrañas y he estado extrañamente deprimida u.u así que no se como pero he hecho el siguiente capitulo bueno espero les guste :)

**_+Shinjitsu+ La verdad_**

* * *

-Que no podías comenzar matsumoto – renegaba el peliblanco

-Moo taicho y todavía que me preocupo por usted

-No tenias que hacerlo – dijo entrando a la oficina – ademas tu tenias... ah! -Al entrar se tropezó pero logro evitar el golpe – Pero que demonios es esto!! - regreso su vista y vio a hisagui tirado en su oficina que hace shuhei aquí matsumoto quiero una explicación esto no tiene sentido!

-Mmm tiene razón taicho creí que kira estaba aquí también... - dijo una despreocupada matsumoto

-MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Vamos taicho no se ponga así mire – toma por los brazos a hisagui y lo tira por la ventana – lo ve no pasa nada jeje

-Idiota estamos en el segundo piso – se asoma por la ventana y ve a hisagui colgado de una rama inconsciente – menos mal logro llegar al árbol... - dijo aliviado – que rayos pensabas!

-Pero.. - dijo en tono de niña mimada – usted quería que se fuera no es así

-Pero no que lo tiraras por la ventana! Rayos terminas con mi paciencia un día de estos... - se sentó con pesadez en su silla

-Si es que aun le queda …. - susurro la teniente

-Dijiste algo?

-No, nada taicho

-Bien ahora a terminar el trabajo de hoy... y a juzgar por la escena de hace rato seguro no hiciste nada y ahora tengo que trabajar el doble trae los documentos matsumoto.

-Que malo taicho! Por que no confiá en mi tenga – le da una muy pequeña cantidad de papales – yo si trabajo y no me desaparezco – gruño molesta

-Callate, pero estas segura que esto es todo?

-Claro acaso no confiá en mi?

El peliblanco se le quedo viendo y matsumoto se puso un poco nerviosa, de alguna forma lograba sacarle la verdad viéndola así, intento desviar su vista pero sus ojos aun la veían interrogante comenzó a ponerse nerviosa hasta que sin querer desvió un momento su vista al techo

-(te atrape)- pensó y vio hacia el techo que demonios le vio? - que pasa matsumoto? - rió un poco viendo que esta se ponía aun mas nerviosa

-N..n..na...nada taicho je je je – seguía viendo constantemente el techo

-Esta bien supongo que no habrá prisa por terminar – se relajo en su silla y la utilizo para recostarse un poco dirigiendo su vista al techo

-Ahh taicho se puede caer es peligroso – lo regreso a su sitio mas nerviosa que antes

-Esta bien que sucede – dijo irritado

-De que me habla taicho

-Por que esa insistencia a que no vea el techo

-Eh pero que cosas dice – dice haciéndose la inocente

Este mira nuevamente al techo y ve algo extraño

-Ahh taicho a que no sabe lo que me paso ayer, ayer creí que había perdido mi lápiz labial y no lo encontraba y después..

-Que es esto – dijo subiendo a su escritorio para ver mas de cerca

-Taicho!! me esta escuchando!! y después lo encontré debajo del sillón y...

Este vio una pequeña punta blanca saliendo de uno de los cuadros que formaban el techo de la oficina y al tirarlo el cuadro se callo junto un una gran pila de papeles que le cayeron encima a hitsugaya tirándolo y sepultándolo bajo ellos

-Taicho.... yo....

Este saco su cabeza y vio el desastre a su alrededor... - MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Taicho no se como llego eso ahí se lo juro – dijo asustada la teniente

-Con que "yo si trabajo" no? Entonces que hace todo esto aquí!

-No es mio de veras

-No digas tonterías esto va dirigido a nuestro escuadrón y esto y este otro también – dijo tomando múltiples papeles hasta que se detuvo en uno y lo reviso detenidamente y siguió así con los demás -Que demonios!!

-Eh que pasa taicho

-Que rayos hace aquí papeleo de la 11va, 13va y 3er escuadrón matsumoto!

-Eh ah pues me dijeron que se los guardara

-Por que rayos hiciste eso esto puede ser importante! Ademas... - seguía revisando cuando vio otro que le llamo la atención – que hace el papeleo de hinamori aquí!? Ella no te dejaría su trabajo

-Eso no es mi culpa por que antier vino con eso por que necesitaba una firma con alguien de nivel capitán pero los dejo aquí cuando me la lleve y pues lo guarde ahí..

-No tienes remedio vamos ahora iremos a llevar esto a donde pertenece muévete que te llevaras la mayoría tu

-Ehhh pero que poco caballeroso – se quejo

-Dijiste algo... - la vio con mirada asesina

-N...n.... no nada

x-x-x-x

Después de pasar por la 13va y 11va división fueron a la 5ta ya que no eran muchos era mejor dárselos cuanto antes

-Hinamori -chan – dijo alegre matsumoto entrando seguida por hitsugaya – eh no esta? - recorrió la oficina hasta que se detuvo horrorizada viendo a la teniente inconsciente en el suelo -HINAMORI!!! - tiro los papeles, Hitsugaya bajo los papeles ya que no veía bien con ellos y vio a matsumoto tirar lo que traía -Pero que haces Matsu... - se quedo helado al ver a hinamori en el suelo tiro los papeles y antes de cualquier cosa ya estaba a su lado

-HINAMORI!! oi Hinamori!! - gritaba un desesperado Toshiro

-Hinamori-chan despierta que te pasa oye – decía matsumoto

-Tenemos que llevarla al cuarto escuadrón vamos matsumoto

-Si! Los llamare

-No hay tiempo yo mismo la llevare – la tomo en sus brazos delicadamente – vamos matsumoto

-Si! - salieron de ahí

x-x-x-x

-Eh? Donde estoy? Que hago aquí – abrió los ojos lentamente viendo un lugar un poco desconocido – como llegue aquí?

-Ara ya despertarse hinamori fukutaicho

-Unohana taicho... - dijo débilmente

-Vaya cada vez nos sacas mas sustos – dijo con su usual sonrisa

-Lo siento

-No deberías decírmelo a mi, parece que el que siempre se ve mas afectado es Hitsugaya Taicho, esta vez lo note mas angustiado aunque intento mostrarse frió e imparcial puedo ver que en verdad esta preocupado.

La teniente bajo la vista, era cierto hace ya mucho unohana le dijo que hitsugaya la visitaba cuando ella estaba en ese estado esperando su despertar, pero en ese entonces ella no podía notarlo, como fue tan estúpida por haberle pedido algo que lo lastimaba mucho salvar a ese imbécil que una vez idolatro, se lamentaba mucho ese incidente, mas que nada.

-Bien, no estoy muy segura que es lo que le ha ocurrido ya que no hemos realizado análisis pero me gustaría hacerle unos cuantos solo para estar seguros claro esta – sonrió -bien dígame si a presentado alguna anormalidad los últimos días.

-Pues yo... - bajo la cabeza - si hay algunos últimamente me he sentido extraña

-Esta bien entonces dígamelos por favor

-Bueno últimamente me he sentido bastante cansada y con sueño pero también e tenido insomnio en estos días y también que mi rendimiento no es el mismo y al parecer me he desmayado hoy pero es un poco tonto tal vez exagero

Unohana comenzó a reír un poco

-Dije algo gracioso? - pregunto curiosa

-Oh lo siento hinamori fukutaicho es que con lo que me dice la hizo sonar como si tuviese síntomas de embarazo no sabe cuantas shinigamis han venido aquí con esos síntomas pero eso seria imposible ya que usted...

Unohana se detuvo ya que hinamori reacciono un tanto asustada pero después bajo la mirada preocupada

-Le ocurre algo?

-No, nada

Unohana se sentó a su lado la vio un momento – parece que mi comentario no le ha hecho gracia acaso no podría estar equivocada del todo? - la vio seria – puede confiar en mi nada de lo que diga aquí sera dicho a nadie

Esta asintió y entrelazo sus manos nerviosa – la verdad si cabria la posibilidad de que eso fuera correcto, pero nunca creí que...

-Bueno, bueno es solo una suposición miá no tiene por que alarmarse y aunque así lo fuese no es nada del por que tener miedo. Así que no te preocupes

-Pero...

-Calma – puso su mano en su hombro – Ademas Hitsugaya taicho entenderá – dijo sonriente

-Ehhh!!! como supo que era Hitsugaya-kun?!

-Calma al parecer soy la única que se a dado cuenta de que hay algo entre ustedes, de hecho lo note por lo que paso hace unos minutos, entro casi azotando la puerta el mismo te trajo aquí comenzó a gritarle a mi séptimo al mando que quería que alguien te viera, jeje Hanataro salio corriendo asustado así que no se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto lo vi correr salí y yo misma y te atendí, se le miraba preocupado y le dije que esperara fuera aunque no se fue del todo conforme, seguro sigue ahí fuera esperando

-Todo lo que hago es causarles problemas, lo siento

-No te disculpes, ademas si el hizo todo eso es por que le preocupas mucho en verdad, y nuestro escuadrón es precisamente para ayudar

-Supongo tiene razón

-Bien, por ahora ven mañana y después mandare a hacer esos estudios tardaran 2 semanas ya que nuestro equipo se daño por alguna razón... de usted dependerá si cree prudente decirle o mantenerlo en secreto hasta estar seguros, descanse unos minutos mas y le traerán unas medicinas, no se preocupe tengo entendido que su escuadrón fueron como seguridad para una practica en el mundo real para los de la academia así que no sera requerida, descanse un poco yo misma le diré al comandante general que no esta en condiciones.

-Pero no pedirá explicaciones?

-Calma, le diré que estas enferma y no puedes hacer nada de riesgo, aunque últimamente ya no hacen nada peligroso, pero por si acaso se lo diré, bien iré a atender a mis otros pacientes y suerte – dijo saliendo

-Gracias

Esta se recostó y se puso a ver hacia la nada, ¿que haría? Se lo diría o esperaría a estar segura

-Que haré... que dirá Hitsuaya-kun si le digo que tal vez este....

Antes de terminar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un preocupado peliblanco

-Hinamori! - entro casi corriendo

-Hola Hitsugaya-kun – sonrió un poco forzado

-Como que Hola ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Que te paso? ¿Que te dijeron?

-Estoy bien, tan solo estaba un poco débil eso es todo

-Pero no es normal eso, deberían hacerte unos análisis o algo

-No te preocupes Unohana taicho me dijo que los haría mañana y que era mejor no forzarme mucho pero creo que exagero un poco

Este la vio un tanto melancólico, no estaba muy conforme del todo

-Si Unohana lo dijo es mejor que no te expongas

-Pero estoy bien así que...

-Tenia miedo... - la interrumpió

-Eh?

-El verte inconsciente en el suelo, es como esa vez hace mucho , cuando creí que te perdería, y al verlo de nuevo me senti igual que hace mucho

Esta lo atrajo hacia ella y lo abrazo -Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun -susurro a su oído mientras que Hitsugaya correspondió el abrazo antes de deshacer el abrazo hinamori beso dulcemente a Hitsugaya y le dedico una dulce sonrisa

-Tendrás que quedarte? - pregunto aun preocupado

-Ah no, dijo que esperara y que me traerían unas pastillas y que en cuanto me las tomara ya me podría ir

-Me alegra – sonrió

Las puertas se abrieron una vez mas dejando entrar a un joven del escuadrón 4

-Anooo traigo estas pastillas que Unohana taicho me...

Hitsugaya se giro rápidamente a Hanataro que había entrado y lo vio de forma fría y este comenzó a caminar sin siquiera girarse a hitsugaya aun asustado y coloco las pastillas al otro lado de la cama en una pequeña mesa al hacer eso se disponía a salir de una vez de ahi cuando alguien lo llamo

-Que es lo que le dio Unohana – hablo al fin Hitsugaya

-Ah si! Unohana taicho dijo que por ahora le daría solo unas vitaminas hasta ver si ha resultado algo de los análisis

-Esta bien retirate – dijo dándole una orden

-Claro! Gracias señor – salio de ahí

-Shiro-chan se porta frió de nuevo – se burlo hinamori

-Calla si no lo hiciera dejarían de mostrar respeto a sus superiores

-Claro – dijo tomando las pastillas – sera mejor que regrese a mi escuadrón

-Deberías descansar

-No puedo dejar mis deberes

-Pero que pasa si...

-Estaré bien no te preocupes

Al salir vieron a lo lejos a alguien familiar que se acerco rápidamente casi corriendo

-Hinamori-kun!! - se acerco kira

-Kira-kun – se quedo quieta un poco sorprendida – que haces aquí?

-Como que, que hago aquí por supuesto vine por ti me tenias preocupado ¿estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes- le sonrió

-¿Como que no me preocupe? - este tomo sus manos y las subió a la altura de su cara para después unirlas con las suyas – me tenias muy preocupado hinamori-kun, no se que haría si te pasara algo eres lo mas importante que tengo... - la vio serio pero a la vez preocupado

Hitsugaya se encontraba a su lado tan solo viendo de no ser que hinamori y otros estaban ahi lo hubiese congelado cuando la tomo por las manos y ahora prácticamente le volvía a decir en su cara que la amaba y seguiría insistiendo para que ella lo aceptara

-Gracias kira-kun.. - se giro con un leve sonrojo estaba mas que al tanto de sus sentimientos y aun recordaba que lo había rechazado

¿Gracias? Por que se lo agradecía y ¿por que se puso de esa forma con el?

-Si no te sientes bien puedo ayudarte con las obligaciones del 5to escuadrón has estada trabajando mucho y tu sola seguro es demasiado

-Ah bueno yo.... - no sabia que respondele

-Lo lamento Kira ya nos ha pedido ayuda a mi y a matsumoto ademas tu también tienes que encargarte de tu escuadrón por ti mismo

-Pero no debería molestarse Hitsugaya taicho puedo con los dos no hay problema ademas usted tendrá cosas que hacer

-No mucho pero puedo dejar a matsumoto a cargo por momentos

-Entiendo – soltó delicadamente las manos de la chica – bien, como usted ordene Hitsugaya taicho, pero como usted tendrá reuniones y esas cosas no se preocupe que yo iré en su lugar cuando las tenga – dijo en un tono un tanto extraño

-Como digas – lo vio con su típica mirada fría cosa que kira extrañamente respondio igualmente pero a su manera, se creo un leve silencio incluso hinamori sintió una extraña sensación entre esos dos hasta que el joven capitán volvió a hablar – nosotros nos retiramos, vamos hinamori

-Eh si! - dijo yendo tras el

-No me rendiré.... - dijo yendo por camino contrario

Todo el camino Hitsugaya fue en silencio cosa que le extraño a hinamori ya que el usualmente siempre hablaba con ella así que intento iniciar una conversación

-Etooo Hitsugaya-kun hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me ayudarías?

-Si – dijo en seco

-Pero no es necesario

-Acaso quieres que el idiota de kira vaya?

-Eh? Pero que tendría eso de malo?

-Iré yo y eso es todo

-Claro... - no muy convencida

Después caminar un poco llegaron al los cuarteles de la división 5

-Iré con Matsumoto ya que la mande de regreso a la oficina también me dijo que le dijera como te encontrabas regresare en un momento mas – dijo desapareciendo con el shumpo por los corredores

-Ah claro... - dijo abriendo la puerta de su oficina

Al entrar estaba todo oscuro supongo era normal ya que se la paso casi toda la tarde en el cuarto escuadrón entro a ciegas y se resbalo con algo a punto de caerse pero logro apoyarse en las manos dando un giro y cayendo de pie después se sentó delicadamente en el suelo

-Mas me vale evitar esas caídas tontas o podría ser peligroso – se llevo una mano al estomago -que haremos si es verdad lo que dijo Unohana taicho... - se quedo unos momentos en el suelo para después ponerse en pie – ahora que lo pienso con que me resbale? - encendió la luz para ver un montón de hojas en el suelo – pero que hace todo esto aquí? - comenzó a ordenarlas – y después me dicen que yo soy torpe...

x-x-x

Hitsugaya entro a su oficina tranquilo como si nada pero fue recibido de una forma muy brusca por así decirlo

-Taicho! - dijo seria matsumoto acercándose y colocando sus manos en sus hombros ¿Que paso? ¿Como esta Hinamori? ¿Es grave? Conteste!!- lo movía de enfrente hacia atrás

-Dejame contestar!! - quito sus manos de el – Hinamori esta bien tan solo era cansancio y ahora esta en su oficina unohana dijo que era mejor que no se esforzara mucho y le dije que la ayudaría con los asuntos de su escuadrón así que solo vine por lo documentos que restaban para terminarlos aya.

-Ehh pero y que haremos aquí? me dejara todo a mi sola es demasiado trabajo

-Aunque te lo pidiera no lo harías así que me encargare de el vendré a ver como va todo no es que vaya a dejar de ser capitán de esta división ni nada pero tu te encargaras de que todo este en orden, que los demás shinigamis en especial los nuevos practiquen, si hay algún comunicado del comandante general me lo harás saber me ire solo en el transcurso de la tarde en las mañana estaré aquí por eso de las reuniones de rutina asi que por ahora...

-Taicho.... eso significa....

-Si... - dijo no creyéndose lo que iba a decir – Estas a cargo matsumoto – se dirijio a la puerta de la oficina arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho

-Si, señor - se quedo firme mientras este salia pero volvió a su actual comportamiento diciendo – y no se vaya a aprovechar de la debilidad de hinamori-chan – dijo sonriente

-Callate!! - salio pero en su rostro se vio un pequeño sonrojo que matsumoto no noto, después de todo aunque siempre se lo dijera en broma ahora el también tenia que repetírselo..

-Es mejor asegurarme que kira no se acerque mucho ya que últimamente a estado demasiado confiado, no dejare que se acerque mas de lo necesario...

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Ok, incluso a mi se me estaba haciendo que algo le faltaba al fic que les parecio? No solo puedo poner que el anda de pervertido aun faltan muchas sorpresas bwajaja (risa a lo don kanonji) en fin espero sus comentarios ya que aparte de que me ayuda a seguir e visto todos los fics Hitsuhina de aquí (en español) y e visto que el mas comentado tiene un total de 64 reviews y seria feliz si los supero (cara de ilusionada) bueno con acercame me bastaría xD pero no lo hago por la fama o eso tambien por que no se olvide el Hitsuhina bueno adiós nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

_**Atte. Shiro-chappy**_

**(Shiro's part)**

* * *

**Extra**

**_Shiro-chappy time_**

**_[El ataque de las fangirls segunda parte]_**

* * *

Ichigo: por que aquí ya no me mencionas T_T

Shiro-chappy: ohh fresita-kun que milagro que vienes por aca

Ichigo: vine a tomar una tacita de café! Como que que vine me vine a quejar por que no he salido

Shiro-chappy: vamos que esto no es Ichiruki

Ichigo: tu también me sales con eso que es Ichiruki?

Friky- wolfy: no es posible que Ichi aun no entienda que es ¬¬

Shiro-chappy: calma sofia algún día... - le pone la mano en el hombro

Friky-wolfy: aun no me olvido que me hechaste a Hinamori encima y le dijiste que le decia a Hitsugaya shiro-chan

Shiro-chappy:se aleja y se coloca detrás de ichigo – emm lo siento pero se estaban apoderando del shiro-chappy time

Friky-wolfy: pero si todo fue culpa de daniela (xxDanchappyxx)

xxDanchappyxx: Mentira tu eres la culpable – llega saltando de la nada

Ichigo: como sea tu has ignorado mi pregunta – le apunta a shiro-chappy –

1- no me has dicho cuando saldré

2- no me dijiste que era Ichi... lo que sea

yo no soy paciente fuera de cámara soy otra persona – la ve con el seño mas fruncido que nunca ( si se puede xD)

Shiro-chappy: vamos ya te dije que no te desesperaras

xxDanchappy y Friky- wolfy: Nosotras aun no olvidamos lo que nos hiciste en el otro shiro-chappy time – dicen acercándose enojadas junto con ichigo

Shiro-chappy: (rayos rukia persigue a un conejo y hinamori arregla su oficina) que haré...

Ichigo: no escaparas..

Shiro-chappy: Lo tengo! -grita y todos se detienen sorprendidos – Daniela, sofia ya se como me perdonaran

xxDanchappyxx y Friky-wolfy: que harás?

Shiro-chappy: les prestare a Ichigo todo el día y como no lo ocupare por ahora llévenlo a donde quieran, ademas les daré una dotación de fresas y chocolate, y si eso no es suficiente les daré a cada una lo que gana el comandante general en la semana – sonríe

Ichigo: ja! Crees que con eso las compraras ademas yo no iré a ningún lado

xxDanchappyxx y Friky-wolfy: [ $_$] Hecho! - dicen al unisono

Ichigo: Lo vez te dije que... un momento QUE! Yo no iré a ningún lado

Shiro-chappy: no te pedimos permiso – lo ve diabolicamente

xxDanchappyxx: muy bien vamos sofia!!

Friky-wolfy: vamos daniela!!

Ambas cargan a ichigo quien sabe como y se lo llevan corriendo

Shiro-chappy: Espero rukia-san me perdone – dice secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo

* * *

Reviews Onegai

Si no saben por que es segunda parte en el titulo del shiro-chappy time la primera parte esta en el ultimo capitulo de love hina..mori "consecuencias" nos vemos comentarios por favor :D


	10. Tomodachi okashi

**Hola! Aquí de nuevo actualizando etoo perdón por no haber actualizado me envicie con dos series y en total fueron como 160 capítulos así que gomenasai u.u lo bueno es que aun sigo de vacaciones merecidas ya que fuimos los últimos en salir de vacaciones xD en fin espero les agrade el capitulo los dejo y dejen sus comentarios :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 10_

_Tomodachi okashi... [Amigo Extraño]_

* * *

La puerta de la 5ta se abrió dejando ver al serio y calculador capitán, hinamori se encontraba sentada en el escritorio con una extraña pila de papeles las cuales casi hacen que se caiga hace un momento, aun dudaba de donde había salido todo eso pero lo dejo pasar y mejor comenzó a trabajar al escuchar la puerta abrirse dio pequeño salto y dio un rápido vistazo a quien ya sabia que entraría, pero no olvidaba que también había estado serio desde que salieron del cuarto escuadrón así que no dijo nada y continuo trabajando.

Hitsugaya se dirigió hacia el escritorio con una pequeña cantidad de papeles no quitaba la vista de ella pero aun así no dijo nada dejo los papeles ahí y se quedo en silencio, silencio que a hinamori le parecieron horas hasta que decidió hablar.

-Hay una s..silla en la esquina de haya para que te sientes Hitsugaya-kun

Este solo la tomo ella creyó que se pondría del otro extremo pero en vez de eso se coloco justo a su lado y comenzó a trabajar.

Pasaron varios minutos y el peliblanco termino su trabajo y recargo su mentón en su mano viendo como la teniente escribía, el silencio la estaba matando no se escuchaba mas que el poco ruido que hacia al escribir y el del reloj al fondo colgado en la pared, quien diría que un estúpido tic la estaba irritando tanto, era mejor hablar y pronto o gritaría.

-Oye... - dijeron extrañamente los dos al mismo tiempo y se vieron algo sorprendidos

-Que ibas a decir Hinamori?

-N..nada importante y tu?

-Que yo termine lo mio así que, te iba a preguntar si querías ayuda

-Claro, te lo agradecería – le sonrió

Este volvió a escribir mientras que hinamori se veía aun mas desesperada ¿Que había sido eso? Esa era su forma de hablar y romper el silencio, y por que se había callado solo tenia que decir ¿Por que estas molesto? Pero tan solo había dicho que no era importante. Las pilas de papeles fueron desapareciendo hasta que quedo un papel y sin querer chocaron al querer tomarlo

-Ahh lo siento Hitsugaya-kun no terminare no te preocupes.

-No me importa mucho pero yo lo acabare si no te molesta

-No, no me molesta gracias

-¿Esto es todo?

-Si, creí que era menos pero cuando entre me encontré todo esto en el suelo, tal vez lo deje ahí sin darme cuenta

-Claro

-Por cierto yo quería preguntarte..

-¿Que pasa?

-Bueno es que desde que salimos de el 4to escuadrón estuviste bastante serio y quería saber si hice algo que te molestara..

-No... no fuiste tu

-Me alegro -se llevo una mano al pecho en señal de alivio – pero dijiste que no fui yo eso quiere decir que alguien mas te hizo enfadar?

-No me hizo nada a mi pero hizo algo que me molesto un poco

-Eh? Y que hizo

Este la vio fijamente en serio no había notado que se puso así desde que ese idiota de kira se cruzo en su camino?

-Kira se te confeso no es así?

-Eh!? a.. a..a que viene la pregunta Hitsugaya-kun – se sonrojo un poco no le gustaba mucho recordar que lo había rechazado

-Lo hizo o no

-Si, lo hizo a decir verdad lo rechace diciendo que no lo veía mas que como amigo pero aun asi me presiono un poco para que le diera una razón

-No te lastimo!? - se puso un poco molesto ese maldito kira no era lo que aparentaba

-No, no hizo nada a decir verdad creo que fue razonable su reacción ya que no le di una buena respuesta

-Ese maldito kira es mejor que no te quedes a solas con el me escuchas

-Eh? Pero por que le deje en claro que solo quería su amistad, y no me ha dicho nada desde ese día

-No te guíes en su cara de que no mata ni una mosca, ademas hoy te dijo algo que no es de amigos

-Hoy? Te refieres cuando salí del cuarto escuadrón?, no me digas... que eso te molesto parece como si estuvieras... - sonrió – no me digas... que estas celoso hitsugaya-kun – rió un poco

-Y que si lo estuviera

-Ehhhh!! - no se lo creía primero su fase de pervertido y ahora esto!?

-No me agrada – se acerco y la tomo por el mentón hasta quedar cara a cara – no me agrada la idea de que alguien se acerque a ti y menos alguien cuyas intenciones conozco

-P..pe...pero no deberías de preocuparte p..p..por cosa como esa

-Lo hago por que tu eres solo miá simplemente.... me saca de quicio el imaginármelo – la atrajo hacia el con fuerza y la beso desesperadamente, lo que hizo que eta diera un leve gemido por la sorpresa, al separarse este la vio fijamente con esa mirada que tanto la ponía nerviosa pero que tanto le encantaba este la tomo de la mano y de un movimiento la sentó en su regazo y comenzó a besarla nuevamente y bajo un poco su uniforme dejando al descubierto sus hombros.

-E..e..espera Hitsugaya-kun q..que haces

-Nada, reclamo lo que es mio

-Ehhh!! debes estar jugando n..no podemos y menos en un lugar como este

-No me importa en realidad, ademas es lo suficientemente tarde como para que no haya nadie

-Aun así..

La puerta sonó y se escucho hablar a alguien

-Hinamori fukutaicho? Aun sigue ahí?

-Ahh lo ves te lo dije – susurro para que escucharan – ahora que hago... - se puso en pie y bajo a Hitsugaya por debajo de su escritorio - quedate ahí o nos descubrirán

-Fukutaicho? Se encuentra ahí?

-Ahhh si!! - contesto – adelante

-Con su permiso – entro uno de los oficiales

-Yosuke-kun hace tiempo que no te veía como ha ido la misión?

-Todo a ido perfecto gracias, creí que no la encontraría aquí y que tal vez ya no tendría oportunidad

-A que te refieres?

-Bueno es que me han trasferido de escuadrón

-Que!?

-Así es me han dicho que creen que tengo potencial para entrar en el 2do escuadrón y harán mi cambio de inmediato así que quería apurarme a decirle antes de irme ya que creo que mi nueva capitana es bastante estricta.

-Me alegro por ti se necesita mucho para entrar en ese escuadrón, espero que sigas así – dio la vuelta al escritorio y se puso un poco mas cerca de el antes de que decidiera acercarse el

-Si... bueno quería decirle – hizo una reverencia – muchas gracias en los años que he estado en este escuadrón estuve muy feliz de estar bajo sus ordenes

-N...no es necesario – movió los brazos – me alegro tener siempre tu ayuda fuiste un gran subordinado asi que dejate de formalidades por favor..

Hitsuagaya se asomo ligeramente de su escritorio viendo que era lo que había hecho para ponerla así de nerviosa fue mas su sorpresa al ver que de la nada este había abrazado a hinamori muy "cariñosamente" cosa que noto enseguida

-Espero que al fin haya arreglado eso que tanto la preocupaba- le dijo al oído

-Eh?

-No es nada -deshizo en abrazo .con su permiso me retiro Hinamori fukutaicho ,dejando eso de lado creo que debería cerrar las ventanas esta mas fría la oficina de lo que recuerdo

Bajo el escritorio se encontraba Hitsugaya que casi desenfunda a Hyourinmaru quien se creía para abrazarla es que acaso nadie recuerda su cargo en el sereitei o que!

-Ah claro lo haré

-Bien, adiós.. - dijo desapareciendo en la noche

Hinamori se quedo de espaldas, sabia perfectamente que las ventanas estaban cerradas y sabia quien ocasionaba ese cambio de ambiente, el peliblanco salio de abajo del escritorio paso a hinamori y se detuvo unos pasos frente a ella

-Es tarde me iré a dormir, nos veremos mañana – salio y desapareció

-Por que tuve que enamorarme de alguien, frió, serio, pervertido oculto y celoso - bajo la cabeza desanimada – sera mejor que yo también me duerma...

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo no lo había visto en toda la mañana era razonable no era su obligación estar ahí, sin mencionar que tenia trabajo y conociéndolo estaba dejando todo en orden para su teniente pero aun así por su mente rondaba la idea de que hizo algo que lo molesto de nuevo, las puertas se abrieron y se giro de inmediato

-Hitsu.... - se detuvo al ver que no era quien creía en su lugar entro un rubio con cara de asustaba un poco

-Kira-kun?

-Ah buenos dias Hinamori-kun

-Que haces aquí?

-Bueno pensé que el capitán hitsugaya no estaría aquí por su reunión con los demás capitanes por lo que he venido a echarte una mano

-Te lo agradezco

-No es problema

x-x-x

En otro lado del sereitei en el escuadrón 4 para ser precisos unohana e isane ordenaban los documentos de los pacientes

-Isane – la llamo unohana con su tono amable

-Si capitana?

-Necesito que traigas los documentos restantes?

-Hay mas?

-Si quedan unos cuantos ve a donde se encuentran los exámenes que hacemos y traelos pero ten cuidado que no todos han sido realizados así que solo trae los que si tengan un resultado

-Si!- de inmediato

Al llegar encendió la luz del lugar para encontrarse con dos pilas de folders con la respectiva información

-A esto le llama "unos cuantos"?

Isane comenzó a revisar los folders ya que en la portada decía si ya tenían un resultado o no hasta que se detuvo con uno familiar

-De Hinamori-chan? - lo vio sorprendida- es cierto la otra vez me dijeron que se desmayo pero tenían que hacerle análisis – vio el folder fijamente quería saber que era lo que tenia, mas bien que era lo que su capitana había anotado ya que aun no eran hechos los exámenes, pero seria en contra de las reglas ya que por mas que fuese su teniente ella no tenia por que meterse con los pacientes ella solo asistía ahí

-Hinamori-chan es mi amiga así que tan solo echare un vistazo

_**Información del paciente:**_

_**La paciente Hinamori Momo a llegado a nuestra división y ha presentado señales de cansancio, y falta de sueño sin dejar de marcar el hecho de que a sufrido un desmayo causa que la trajo aquí.**_

-Ahhh esto no me dice nada – se quejo pero siguió leyendo – mmm veamos que clase de pruebas le ha mandado a hacer – continuo leyendo – mmm análisis de sangre supongo que eso es normal – sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que también venia ahí un examen de embarazo – QUEEEEEEE!!! no es posible por que mi capitana habrá mandado a hacer esto no es como si hinamori-chan estuviese...- regreso a ver los síntomas lo cual hizo que sus sospechas crecieran era posible pero si ella no tenia ninguna relación con nadie como era eso posible? - que hago... no puedo preguntarle a mi capitana – salio de ahí dejando el folder en su sitio

x-x-x

La tarde se paso volando y cada quien estaba con sus asuntos, hinamori se encontraba trabajando con ayuda de kira que se situó en un sillón no muy apartado de ahí

-Bien parece que eso es todo por hoy

-Si tienes razón...

-De cualquier forma gracias por tu ayuda kira-kun

-No importa lo hice con gusto

-Bueno pero no es mucho problema tu también tienes trabajo – se puso de pie y se recargo en una pared para no darle la espalda mientras hablaba

-No, ayer me adelante y hoy no tengo casi nada por hacer

-Ya veo...

-Hinamori-kun... puedo preguntarte algo – se puso en pie y se acerco un poco

-Que pasa?

-En verdad no me ves mas que como amigo?

-Es que yo... - bajo la mirada era precisamente lo que hitsugaya le dijo ayer y justo eso tenia que pasar - la verdad siendo sincera no creo poder verte como nada mas lo siento

-Por que no, no podrías darme una oportunidad estoy seguro de que podría...

-Lo lamento kira-kun pero no creo que pueda...

-Por favor hinamori-kun – puso sus manos en sus hombros – tan solo una oportunidad

-Me duele... lo siento kira-kun no...

-Por que no te digo la verdad en verdad te quiero

sin darse cuenta se acerco a ella mas lo cual incomodo mucho a hinamori, haciendo que se asustara por el comportamiento

-Responde hinamori-kun!

Al encontrarse asustado abofeteo al rubio haciendo que este se desconcertara – TENGO A ALGUIEN MAS! - grito al fin haciendo que este se sorprendiera – bajo los brazos pesadamente y oculto su mirada

-Ya veo.... entonces me retiro – salio por la puerta

Hinamori se recargo en la pared y fue bajando hasta quedar en el suelo estaba aterrada por un momento , por que había hecho eso, llegar a eso si le había dicho que no pero aun así...

-¿Por que?

X-x-x

Se escuchaban pasos recorrer los pasillos de la quinta dejando ver a hitsugaya quien se veia un poco irritado

-Esa matsumoto, un dia solo y me deja llena la oficina con botellas de sake, estoy comenzando a pensar en llevarla a SAA [shinigamis alcohólicos anónimos xD]

Continuo caminando cuando alguien se topo con el pero continuo su camino sin siquiera disculparse

-Que demonios le pasa a ese imbécil de kira ni siquiera se giro a verme.. por que tenia tanta prisa – un mal presentimiento paso por su cabeza no era posible que había hecho venia precisamente de donde se encontraba hinamori – de pasos que comenzó a dar para ir con la teniente termino corriendo abrió la puerta rápidamente sin poder ver a la shinigami recorrió el lugar hasta que se encontró con ella que aun permanecía en el suelo ahora abrazada a sus piernas.

-Hinamori! - se acerco a su lado sin encontrar mucha respuesta de su parte

Ella se giro hacia el sin decir nada, y este le ofreció su mano ayudándola a incorporarse

-Estas bien?

-Si – dijo con los ojos brillosos

Hitsugaya se sorprendió era claro que era mentira ese "si"

-Hina...

-Perdón Hitsugaya-kun estoy cansada me ire a dormir – dijo saliendo dejando a un preocupado Hitsugaya.

Era cerca de media noche y hinamori no podía dormir como si le faltara otra noche sin sueño pero por que todo se había puesto tan extraño y ahora que le había dicho eso a kira era mas que obvio que ya no la molestaría mas pero aun así le aterraba la idea de volver a tenerlo así de cerca no era que no le gustara kira era solo que no de esa manera ademas que tendría otras cosas de que preocuparse como ese diagnostico adelantando por parte de unohana que hacías? no soportaba estar así, como si poco no fuese suficiente la estaba matando el silencio no uno normal si no uno en los que incluso te sentías asfixiada en tu propia habitación...

-Que hago..

La única persona que la animaría en momentos como este era el, pero con que cara iría a verlo después de dejarlo de esa manera en su oficina, ademas era tarde pero no lo soportaba mas a ella le bastaría con estar a su lado un simple y misero momento algo que la reconfortara un poco después de todo no han sido días fáciles para ella.

-S...s..solo sera por un momento...

Salio de su habitación dejando a tobiume guardada y se dirigió a la décima división...

La noche era fría pero fuera la luna brillaba iluminando todo con ayuda de unas cuantas estrellas que tan solo eran un tanto opacadas con el brillos de esta tan solo el sonido del viento rozando las hojas se escuchaba con las ramas meciéndose de un lado a otra una figura pequeña y delicada se encontraba fuera acerco su mano un tanto temblorosa a la puerta del capitán y la deslizo lentamente se adentro en ella temiendo que este estuviese dormido pero en cambio se encontró con su futon que se encontraba solo en un extremo de la habitación, reviso la habitación detenidamente hasta que escucho el ruido del agua caer un poco de vapor que se colaba por debajo de la puerta ¿se estaba duchando? Avanzo detenidamente hasta ese lugar a punto de hablar pero cuando iba a hacerlo el agua se detuvo y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a alguien muy querido por la teniente

-¿Hinamori? Que haces aquí – dijo con una bata blanca encima y el cabello mojado con una toalla en la cabeza

-Ahh yo bueno.. es solo que

-Querías tomar un baño – señalo la ducha

-No! no es eso – dijo completamente roja- tan solo no podía dormir y bueno...

-Querías quedarte aquí – completo la frase

-Como supiste

-Tonta, eso hacías cuando vivíamos en el rukongai no me digas que lo olvidaste parece que aun sigues siendo las misma asustadiza

-Eres cruel shiro-chan!!

-Sabes que solo juego

-Bueno entonces..

-Nunca te diría que no, quedate todo lo que gustes

-Gracias – le sonrió calidamente

-Pero enserio si quieres ducharte por mi no hay problema

-Eh pero ni siquiera e traído mi ropa si que no creo que..

-Tengo una bata extra usala si gustas

-Pero esta bien?

-Si no me molesta

-Ah claro...

x-x-x

Hinamori se encontraba aun dentro el baño tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba aunque subiese sido bueno haberse dado cuenta antes de terminar en un baño ajeno... aun así intentaría tranquilizarse un poco

-Hinamori? - se escucho una voz desde fuera de la puerta

-Eh? Que pasa shiro-chan?

-A pasado algo? No es que no me agrade que vengas pero es extraño que lo hagas..

-No, nada solo no podía dormir y tu? me extraña que aun estés levantado

-Tampoco tenia sueño y mejor me di una ducha

-Ya veo – siguió jugando en el agua

-Kira te dijo algo no es así – dijo en tono neutro

- …

-Hinamori?

Se lograron escuchar unos pequeños sollozos provenientes desde dentro

-Si... - abrazo sus piernas

-No te ha hecho daño?

-No, no me a hecho nada, hitsugaya-kun por ahora no quisiera hablar de ello

-Como gustes, date prisa o te arrugaras si estas mucho dentro – se dirigió nuevamente a donde su futon se encontraba

x-x-x

Hinamori salio unos minutos después y tomo una bata que se encontraba cerca de ahí seco su cabello y salio del baño

-Etoo... gracias por dejarme usar tu baño

-No importa ya te dije que... - se quedo callado al girarse y verla -n..no es molestia – se giro completamente rojo

-Hitsugaya-kun pasa algo – se agacho hasta donde este estaba sentado

Esta se coloco justo frente a su rostro captando la atención de este que tan solo volvió a evadir su rostro pero sin querer sus ojos volvieron hacia ella que hacia no podía seguir así o... agito la cabeza negando era mejor sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza maldición por que estaba asi, tantos años de auto control y de tener ese temperamento para perder todo en unos malditos días, bueno era cierto antes no la tenia a ella pero aun así era mejor calmarse

-Vuelvo en un momento – se puso en pie y entro al baño

-Eh? Que le pasara?

La teniente espero pero este aun no volvía así que se recostó en el futon sin darse cuenta se estaba quedando dormida, unos minutos después sintió una sensación helada que la hizo revolverse entre las cobijas y despertarse

-Ario.... - se quejo -Shiro-chan tus pies están helados

-Dejame en paz – la vio como siempre lo hacia

-Are? Por que tienes el cabello húmedo te volviste a duchar?

-Que eso importa solo duérmete

-Pero por que te duchaste de nuevo y aun así estas frió que usaste agua fría o algo así

-Dejame en paz- se giro sonrojado

-Moo nunca me dices nada – hizo puchero

-S.. s.. solo duérmete – puso su vista en el techo y cerro los ojos

-Esta bien – se acerco aun mas a el hasta que se abrazo de su pecho acomandose en el – buenas noches shiro-chan

-Esta sera una larga noche – pensó para si

x-x-x

Fuera de ahí al parecer ellos no eran los únicos despiertos dos sombras se veían fuera lejos de donde estos se encontraban

-Es una broma?

-No me lo han comentado

-Pero es imposible

-Lo se tal vez seria bueno confirmar si es verdad

-Quien lo sabrá?

-Lo mas seguro es que el rumor comenzara en el 4to escuadrón...

**Continuara...

* * *

**

**Largo lo se u.u no encontraba donde cortar así que no se sorprendan si esta corto el otro xD gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz bueno nos vemos pronto quedan pocas vacaciones (para lo que ya estén en la escuela lo siento u.u) bye**

**Atte. Shiro-chappy**

**(Shiro's part)**

**++Extra++**

**Shiro-chappy time n-n**

**Shiro's part: zzzz**

**Chappy: [la golpea con un abanico de papel] oye despierta!!**

**Shiro's part: que como el otooro? El traje de card captor que? Ahh chappy eres tu que pasa**

**Chappy: que incoerencias decías? Oh olvidalo toma**

**Shiro's part: que es esto**

**Chappy: Son solicitudes del Shiro-chappy time**

**Shiro's part: de veras [pone cara de ilusionada] bien ohh veamos eiko298 ohh ella es buena fan haber quien mas... oye que es esto**

**Chappy: que es que?**

**Shiro's part: estan son demandas de las fans imaginarias 1,2 y 4 y de xxDanchappyxx y de Friky-Wolfy por que me pusiste esto aquí**

**Chappy: te dije que eran solicitudes del shiro-chappy time no solicitudes para estar en el **

**Shiro's part: por que no me quieren :(**

**Chappy: te dije que tratas mal a los invitados siempre terminan huyendo**

**Shiro's part:bueno espero encontrar a los otros personajes de la serie y ver como me perdonaran las demas por cierto y hisagui**

**Chappy: las fans imaginarias aun no lo regresan**

**Shiro's part: Nani!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chappy: u.u**

**Shiro's part: muy bien si se meten con los personajes de bleach se meten con shiro-chappy T_T**

**Chappy: solo con la parte de shiro n_nu**

**Shiro's part: bueno aunque chappy no este tengo ayuda**

**Hyourinmaru: que demonios hago aquí – mira alrededor desconcertado**

**Chappy: que demonios Hyourinmaru materializado del capitulo 230 del relleno de bleach!! que haces aquí**

**Hyourinmaru: eso quisiera saber**

**Shiro's part: shiro-chan no me hubiese prestado su espada asi que me traje un personaje ficticio real basado en la serie**

**Hyourinmaru: me has ofendido T_T**

**Chappy: p..p.. pero que rayos no entiendo**

**Shiro's part: Muy bien vamos hyourinmaru super kawai que espero que tu dueño se vea asi después – salen de ahí**

**Chappy: Que sera de ellos ahora...

* * *

**

_Gracias por todo su apoyo que pasara con shiro's part? Hyourinmaru llegara a tiempo para el siguiente programa de bleach? Recordaran que van a salvar a hisagui? Hitusugaya se vera igual de alto que su espada? Por que demonios no me callo de una vez? Como sea adiós :D_


	11. Denbun

**_Sin hablar mucho el siguiente capitulo de Predicciones espero lo disfruten aunque es un poco corto :D gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir esto_**

P.D. Bleach no es mio si lo fuese Alguien mas seria el protagonista xD jaja no se crean buenotodo pertenece a tite-kubo-sama por ahora sama hasta que haga otra tonteria en el manga jaja

**Capitulo 10**

**_Denbun [rumor]_**

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Era una mañana agradable extrañamente el clima no era ni frió ni cálido perfecto día para trabajar o beber sake si a Matsumoto Rangiku se le preguntaba, la shinigami abrió lentamente los ojos con un poco de frió buscando con su mano a su lado sin encontrar nada, se incorporo y vio el puesto a su lado vació

-Hitsugaya-kun? - se giro para encontrarse al peliblanco recostado en el suelo a casi dos metros de ella – que haces ahí? ¿dormiste ahí? Te resfriaras

-Dejame en paz – oculto su rostro en una única almohada que tenia ahí

-Ehh pero que te pasa – se acerco a el

-Quedate ahí – dijo haciendo que esta se detuviera mientras se paro y le dio la espalda – tu ropa – señalo a la shinigami

Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver que el nudo de la bata se había desecho y que prácticamente tan solo la tenia encima

-Ahhh!! - grito cubriéndose tenia su ropa interior pero aun así era vergonzoso, no sabia que decir... aunque se había dormido ahí por eso tenia que admitir que era tierno de su parte se puso en pie y se abrazo a el por la espalda

-Que quieres – dijo sonrojado

-Shiro-chan ~

-Que? - dijo sin verle

-Nada – sonrió

- ¬¬

Shiro-chan~

-Que! - dijo algo irritado

-Te- quie-ro - dijo lentamente mientras se lanza a el besándolo

Este correspondió gustoso y una vez termino ella quedo sobre el viéndose directo a los ojos

-Estas mejor?

-Eh?

-Que si ya estas mejor

-Ah claro – sonrió

-Me alegro – dio un enorme bostezo – maldición no tengo ganas de trabajar lo bueno es que estaré contigo

-Deberías darte otro baño para despertarte

-Ayer me di dos baños no tengo humor – respondió

-Eh? Dos por que?

-Por nada...

-Anda vamos – lo puso en pie y lo arrastro, vamos a darnos un baño

-Darnos?!!! - dijo exaltado

-Si, como cuando eramos niños

-T...tonta nunca hicimos eso – su cara se sonrojo por completo

-Eh? Deberás? Bueno entonces sera la primera vez – sonrío metiendo al peliblanco al baño

-Oye!! Hinamori!!

**x-x-x**

En otro lado de la sociedad de almas, en el escuadrón 6 para ser exactos

-Dejame en paz Rangiku

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas renji, celebremos en la tarde ya que mi taicho no estará

-No puedo – recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano

-Ehhh por que no? - puso ambas manos en el escritorio exigiendo respuesta

-Tiene trabajo – entro alguien que hizo que se le erizara la piel a la shinigami – El no puede tomarse su puesto de teniente a la ligera

-Taicho – se puso en pie renji – no creí que estuviese por aquí, no tenia "asuntos importantes"?

-Si, ya he llegado a una solución

-Ah bueno yo... me retiro consupermiso – se fue corriendo la shinigami al ver a byakuya

-Vaya al fin se ha ido -se rasco la cabeza – taicho los localizo?

-Si

-Me alegra – dejo notar una risa maliciosa- ese ichigo pagara por su intromisión

-Deja de perder el tiempo y trabaja

-Si, señor!

**X-x-x**

Ambos shinigamis caminaban en camino al 5to escuadrón pero a su alrededor la admosfera era callada varios shinigamis que hablaban dejaban de hacerlo cuando los veían pasar otros se secreteaban entre si.

-Hitsugaya-kun... - susurro la teniente

-Si, lo se – miro hacia el frente sin hacer caso alguno – discutiremos eso en tu oficina

-Claro...

Al llegar ambos dieron una gran bocanada de aire en señal de alivio

-Que fue todo eso – dijo Hinamori después de cerrar la puertas tras de si, terminando sentada en el suelo

-No lo se pero esto no es nada bueno... - se asomo por la ventana

-Acaso sabrán...

-No lo creo hemos sido cuidadosos con esto seria imposible ademas nadie sabe de esto...

-Si – dijo dudosa – (si supieras..)

-Bueno, con que "ella" no se entere el rumor no se expandirá, espero...

-Ella? - dijo inocentemente

-Si, matsumoto no se puede callar nada

-Si, tienes razón...(aun así unohana taicho no diría nada que pasaría?)

-Hinamori! - sin darse cuenta hitsugaya estaba frente a ella

-Ahhh Hitsugaya-kun que pasa?

-Te estaba llamando y no me respondías paso algo?

-No, nada solo pensaba jeje no me hagas caso – le sonrió

-En que?

-No, de que si acaso alguien en verdad sabrá lo de nosotros je je

-Bueno vamos a trabajar – le extendió la mano

-Ah claro – se levanto

**x-x-x**

La tarde paso volando y iba siendo hora de que el capitán de la 10ma se dignara a pasar por su escuadrón ya que temía que su teniente le prendiera fuego su oficina menos mal ella no fumaba era su único consuelo..

-Waaahhh termine – dijo la teniente poniéndose en pie mientras se estiraba

-Si...

-Gracias a ti adelante incluso lo de mañana -sonrió

-No importa, por lo menos tu si contribuyes con el trabajo

-Je je no deberías ser tan malo con rangiku-san

-Ella se lo busca es una perezosa

-Deberías darle oportunidad

-Llevo mas de 100 años esperando un cambio pero es inútil, sera mejor ir

-Si tienes razón – se acerco a el para despedirlo

-Nos veremos después – la beso ligeramente para después aumentar la intensidad cuando se escucho la puerta cerrarse fuertemente haciendo que estos dieran por terminado el beso

-Alguien entro?! - se giro el peliblanco

-Nos han visto – se llevo la mano al pecho

-Tenemos que ver quien a sido o seria malo que se corriera el rumor

-Si!

Ambos salieron corriendo tomando direcciones opuestas ya que el corredor se dividía en dos, era fácil ya que a esas horas de la tarde todos estaban entrenando, Hinamori seguía corriendo cuando se detuvo al escuchar una voz

-Hinamori..-kun

Lo ultimo hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente esa forma de llamarla podía solo ser de...

-Kira-kun – me has asustado formo una sonrisa fingida

-No tienes que verte feliz, no es necesario y menos por lo que te he hecho ayer..

Hitsugaya no sintió reiatsu alguno por lo que fue con hinamori pero se detuvo al escuchar a kira hablar con hinamori

-Bueno... la verdad me a sorprendido mucho tu actitud ayer..

-Si y lo siento la verdad si no me lo hubieses dicho no hubiera imaginado que hinamori-kun tenia a alguien mas

-Si, lo siento debe decírtelo desde que, bueno te confesaste

-Pero estaba un poco preocupado de quien era la persona que hinamori-kun tenia en su corazón pero me alegra que sea alguien confiable como el Capitán Hitsugaya...

-Ehhh pero que dices kira-kun yo..

-No digas nada hinamori-kun – puso su dedo en sus labios para que lo dejase hablar – los he visto

-Eh? De que me hablas – se hizo la inocentemente

-Calma no diré nada si eso es lo que te preocupa

-Ah.. gracias... - bajo la mirada

-Tan solo espero seas feliz – sonrió un poco

-Gracias – dijo aun con la vista baja

-Adios Hinamori-kun... - tomo su barbilla y la beso en la frente

Antes de poder reaccionar el shinigami ya había desaparecido...

-Estas bien? - dijo Hitsugaya saliendo cerca de ahí

-Si – lo has escuchado

Este asintió- kira mantendrá su promesa, por ahora mejor vamos, acompañame a mi escuadrón

-Si.

**X-x-x**

Al llegar al escuadrón 10 todo estaba extrañamente en orden en busca de su teniente la encontraron dormida en el sofá como comúnmente lo hacia

-Ya se ha vuelto a dormir

-Jeje parece que se aburre si Hitsugaya-kun no esta

-Diria que no encontró con quien irse a beber

-Eh? Que es esto – tomo una nota que matsumoto tenia pegada en su hombro

-Que es? - se acerco curioso

-Dejame ver mmm una nota de la asociación de mujeres shinigami dice

**_" favor de venir a las 5 de la tarde a una reunión especial con la teniente Hinamori Momo"_**

**_atte._**

**_La vicepresidenta Ise Nanao_**

-Otra de sus reuniones extrañas

-Si, vaya ya casi son las 5 sera mejor ir

-Ire contigo les dire que Matsumoto se durmio

-Ah gracias Hitsugaya-kun

**x-x-x**

Una vez frente a las puertas de una de las muchas salas donde se reunía la Asociación abrieron lentamente para escuchar un gran

-SORPRESA!!

Al cual no sabían que decía habían llegado cuando planeaban una fiesta o algo así

-Ah lo siento no sabia que esperaban a alguien

-Pero que dices esto es para ti – dijo la vicepresidenta nanao

-Ehhhh???

-De que trata todo esto? - dijo hitsugaya confundido

-Vaya me alegra que usted haya venido también capitán Hitsugaya, estábamos pensando en llamarlo también

-Que? - dijeron Hitsugaya y Hinamori al unisono

-No entiendo nada... -agrego Hinamori

-Vamos, vamos es una celebración por tu embarazo

-Eh? De que hablan yo no...

-No te hagas la inocente – sabemos que te mandaste hacer unos análisis de eso y con los síntomas que tienes es obvio que estas embarazada, me ha sorprendí la noticia y mas al no notar nada entre ustedes dos – sonrió picaramente

-Yo... em...ba...ra...za...da? - sintió todo darle vueltas tal vez le dijeron todo demasiado rápido o se había olvidado el hecho de que tal vez fuese cierto

-Vamos sientate no queremos que te desmayes se que es muy impactante la noticia pero debes... ah por cierto usted tome asiento también capitán Hitsugaya. Capitán Hitsugaya?

-Hitsugaya-kun?

Al girarse no vieron a Hitsugaya donde estaba si no mas bien...

-Ahhh el capitán Hitsugaya se desmayo!!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hola que les parecio corto lo se es que tenia pensado dejarlo ahi pero pues no habia mucho que poner que iba a decir... a si al principio solo me imaginaba a Hitsugaya en shock pero luego me imagine la escena de todos preocupandose por que hinamori no se desmayara y fuera lo contrario xD jeje bueno nos vemos y sigan comentando casi acaban las vacaciones para shiro-chappy pero aun quedan unos dias para seguir bwajaja**

**Reviews Onegai**

**

* * *

**

Extra

Shiro-chappy time

Hoy presentamos..."** Zanpakuto busca niño prodigio que no lo deje con fans locas**"

* * *

Shiro's part: Otro capitulo n_n

Chappy: si - dice en el suelo

Shiro's part: que te sucede usualmente yo soy la deprimida

Chappy: mis amante se pelearon u.u

Shiro's part: el 1, 2 o 3?

Chappy: El 1 se peleo con el 3 pero después el 3 se unió con el 2 para ganarle al 1 pero después el 2 se revelo contra la tiranía del 3 y el 1 y el 3 terminaron haciendo una alianza para ganarle al 2 – comienza a llorar

Shiro's part: Tengo una duda...

Chappy: cual?

Shiro's part: quienes eran tus amantes y cual era su numero xD

Chappy: ¬¬ olvidalo

Shiro's part: es complicado para que tienes tantos amantes

Chappy: pero solo son 3 – juega con sus dedos

Shiro's part: querías mas!!

Chappy: es que los demás están apartados u.u

Shiro's part: todos lo estan amiga – pone una mano en su hombro

Chappy: por cierto por que esta "el" aquí

Shiro's part: Kyaa Hyo-chan sigues aquí – le brillan los ojos

Hyorinmaru: espero el idiota de Toshiro venga por mi ¬¬

Shiro's part: Sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero te ayudare

Chappy: como lo harás?

Shiro's part: pediré ayuda ICHIGO!!

Ichigo: yoh! Shiro-chappy, Hyorinmaru

Todos: Hola

Shiro's part: se que estas ocupado pero ocupo que digas esto por mi y gritando

Ichigo: Claro... supongo

Chappy: que es eso?

Shiro's part: ya veras

Ichigo: TOSHIROOOOOOOO!!

Hitsugaya: Es capitán Hitsugaya! - sale de la nada al lado de ichigo

Hyorinmaru: al fin vienes

Hitsugaya: Hyorinmaru? Que haces aquí?

Hyorinmaru: Me dejaste aquí hace dos capítulos niñato idiota!

Hitsugaya: Callate de una vez idiota arrogante

Ichigo: en verdad se parecen...

Chappy: si...

Shiro's part: bien Hitsugaya-kun, Hyo-chan se quiere ir te lo llevarías?

Hitsugaya: Hyo-chan? Jajaja – comienza a reírse – que clase de nombre idiota es ese jaja

Hyorinamru: uno menos idiota que shiro-chan – se ríe satisfactoriamente

Hitsugaya: Maldito!!

Shiro's part: ya lárguense de una vez!!

**Reviews onegai :D**


	12. Sentaku

**_Aqui shiro's part actualizando bueno gomen al fin comenzo mi estres la escuela jaja asi que espero sean pacientes y si saben donde hay pastillas de inspiracion diganme menos con el dr. simi que me cae mal xD_**

**Sentaku - Eleccion**

**

* * *

**

-El capitan Hitsugaya se a desmayado!

-¡Hitsugaya-kun! - se levanto la teniente bajando a donde este se encontraba

-Se a desmayado – agrego Soi fong

-Ya lo note haz algo para levantarlo por favor! - grito Nanao

-Esta bien tan solo denme una almohada – añadió Hinamori

-¿Segura? Si quieres llamamos a alguien – se acerco preocupada

-Si... estará bien así

-Pero no le veo el problema por que se desmayo ni que hubiese sido una gran noticia era de suponerse después de que te mandaste a hacer esos análisis – se cruzo de brazos

-Pues... no le había comentado nada – bajo la cabeza apenada

-¡¿Que?! ¿Como es posible?

-No quería adelantarme a nada ademas no sabia que diría

-Bueno como sea tal vez deberíamos llamar...

-NO!!! - la detuvo de inmediato – te lo pido nanao-san no le digas a nadie de esto también les pido a todas que no se lo digan a nadie por favor tanto Hitsugaya-kun como yo no queremos que se divulgue aun mas por lo que veo

-Entiendo... como quieras

-Etooo especialmente a...

-A rangiku-san supongo – su cara se torno sombría pero graciosa en cierto modo

-¿Como supiste?

-Bueno ella no se calla nada al contrario de nosotras [N/a claro e ichigo se teñirá el cabello no ¬¬]

-....

-Bueno sera mejor irnos o si no cuando despierte podríamos morir de neumonia – se giro viendo a las otras – Escucharon mas les vale mantener extremo silencio en todo esto usted también Capitana... ¿capitana?

-¿¡A donde ha ido yachiru-chan!?- pregunto hinamori nerviosa

-Ahhh ha huido todas a por ella y mas le vale que no digan nada

-Nanao-san... - la llamo preocupada

-No te preocupes la atraparemos y la sobornaremos con dulces, ademas es mejor dejarlos solos para que aclaren todo, buena suerte – sonrió consoladoramente para salir a toda prisa por la capitana imperativa rosada.

X-x-x

Habian pasado varios minutos Hinamori tenia la cabeza de Hitsugaya apoyada en sus piernas no quitando su vista de el como le explicaba... tal vez "perdón pero olvide decirte que estoy embarazada" no no eso no se lo creería ademas a que clase de persona se le olvida algo así o si le dijera "Era una sorpresa" no... aunque lo fuese eso es algo serio o si le dijera "...." NOOO eso no servia seria mejor hablarle con la verdad de una vez ojala el lo comprendiera.

El peliblanco abrió los ojos lentamente encontrando todo borroso para después encontrarse con una figura que reconocía muy bien hasta que volvió en si al escuchar su dulce voz

-Hitsugaya-kun... - se asomo sobre su rostro ya que aun estaba sobre sus piernas

-¿Hinamori? ¿Que paso? - se incorporo sujetando su cabeza que aun le daba vueltas

-Bueno emm has perdido el conocimiento... - era lo mejor que se le ocurrió sabia que el no se tomaría un "te has desmayado" era obvio que no se escuchaba para nada bien

-¿Yo? - miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con la sala de reunión de la asociacion de mujeres shinigami, todo regreso a su mente rápidamente incluyendo "esa" noticia -Hinamori...

-Si – sonrió

Este se giro hacia ella, aun se encontraban en el suelo el tan solo, bueno no sabia que decirle temeroso de su siguiente palabra al fin logro decir entrecortadamente - ¿Es cierto lo que dijeron?, tu... ¿Estas embarazada?

-Yo... no lo se, cuando me desmaye fueron solo suposiciones de Unohana taicho

-Pero han dicho si no me afecto el golpe que te has mandado a hacer un examen para "eso"

-Bueno fue solo sugerencia de Unohana ya que ella lo sabe

-Que! - levanto un poco la sorprendido pero aun así no mostró señales de enojo

-Ahh no te preocupes por ello dijo que su trabajo no le permitía hablar de la situación de los demás no te preocupes!

-Es bueno saber eso pero aun asi como se han enterado todas ellas

-No se... pero... pero.. - sus ojos se tornaron brillosos- lo siento Hitsugaya-kun por habértelo ocultado, perdón por que te enteraras de esta forma yo... yo no sabia que hacer como reaccionarias si cuando te enteraras tu... bueno tu..

Esta fue callada por los labios del peliblanco que la besaron delicadamente

-Tonta ¿creíste que cambiaría por eso? ¿Acaso me obligaras a repetírtelo?

-Pero... pero...- derramo unas cuantas lagrimas

Este volvió a besarla esta vez aumentando un poco el nivel mientras quitaba las lagrimas que habían caído por su mejilla – Nada, ni nadie cambiara lo que siento por ti, tan solo me sorprendí un poco pero si fuese correcto o no el que estés embarazada... - tomo sus manos delicadamente y deposito un cálido beso en ellas - me alegra que tu seas tu

-Shiro-chan... gracias... - sonrió aun con los ojos llorosos

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿a donde se han ido todas?

-Dijeron que no dirían nada, y fueron a perseguir a yachiru para callarla ya que se fue rápidamente de aquí

-Pero quien comenzó con el rumor entonces?

-No lo se ninguna de ellas lo hizo por lo que me dijo nanao-san

-No podemos dejar que esto se quede así tenemos que ver quien comenzó el rumor

-Pero como si ninguna de ellas lo comenzó

-Es fácil buscaremos de uno por uno si es necesario seguiremos de donde a donde se ha extendido el rumor y así llegaremos al culpable tarde o temprano

-Si tienes razón – dijo enérgicamente

-Pero donde comenzaremos...

-Si con Unohana comenzó lo de los estudios investigaremos a alguien que este en contacto con la asociación

-Unohana taicho no lo haria y si alguien fuese sospechoso seria tal vez la teniente Isane

-Bien entonces iremos – este paso su brazo debajo de sus rodillas y por detrás de su espalda y la cargo

-Ahh Hitsugaya-kun ¿¡que haces!? - dijo al notar que la cargaba al estilo nupcial

-Sera un largo recorrido y no quiero que te esfuerces mucho así que solo sostente de mi cuello – sonrió mientras Hinamori hizo lo que le dijeron para después desaparecer con el shumpo

x-x-x

En menos de lo esperado llegaron a territorio del cuarto escuadrón el bajo a Hinamori delicadamente en el suelo donde no pudiesen verlos y comenzaron a buscar a la sospechosa numero 1

-Sientes eso Hitsugaya-kun?

-Si parece que es su reiatsu, proviene de esa habitación señalo a su costado

Ambos se posicionaron frente a la puerta en la que se escucho la discusión de al parecer dos personas

"pero podríamos necesitar la habitación tienes que sacarlo"

"pero no reacciona teniente que debería hacer..."

"no lo se pero no tiene ninguna herida no tiene el por que estar aqui"

"lo intentare aunque tengo que averiguar el por que esta aquí"

"es obvio "

"¿en serio?"

"bueno olvidalo tenemos cosas que..."

Abrió la puerta para entrar en shock, Hinamori estaba con una sonrisa como siempre pero le recordó a su capitana cuando era un poco escalofriante pero aun asi sonriendo mientras que Hitsugaya la veía con su porte frió y serio

-Etooo puedo ayudarlos en algo – dijo intentado guardar la calma

-¡¿Tu has corrido el rumor?! - se acerco de una forma intimidarte

-Ehhhhhhh!!! - retrocedió temblorosa

-Hitsugaya-kun eso fue muy directo – le susurro pero Isane los escucho

-No, no, no yo no lo hice yo bueno mi trabajo evita que revele información como esa vi tu reporte medico y que se llevarían a cabo dicho análisis pero no he sido yo – seguía negando mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro

-Pero entonces quien pudo haber comenzado con todo esto...

-Si no fue ella, tal vez deberíamos comenzar por otro lado

-Etoo si les sirve de algo a mi me vinieron a decir sobre eso

-¡¿Quien?! - dijeron al unisono

-Bueno mi hermana Kiyone vino a ver si eso era cierto pero le dije que no podía decir nada de eso tal vez si van con ella sepan algo al respecto

-Tenemos que apurarnos, vamos Hinamori! - se adelanto

-S...si! - salio tras el

-Vaya se ven en verdad tiernos juntos -pensó y sonrió para si

x-x-x

Avanzaron a toda velocidad hasta llegar al escuadrón 13 pero un shinigami dijo que la oficial estaba "reportando" todo a su capitán quien se encontraba descansando, así que sin mas fueron a casa de Ukitake...

-Con su permiso – entro una rubia de cabello corto – le he traído un poco de te Taicho

-Ah te lo agradezco Kiyone

-No es nada Taicho – sonrió con las mejillas un poco coloreadas para después ser interrumpida casi empujada a un lado por alguien mas

-Yo le he traído un poco de Okonomiyaki taicho - se lo acerca

-Ah gracias sentaro

-Ahhhh que haces el capitán estaba tomando el te

-Ja pero eso no es suficiente necesita estar fuerte y bien alimentado no tendra las fuerzas necesarias con tan solo una taza de te!

-Callate de una vez

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a dos shinigamis

-Vaya que sorpresa el verte Hitsugaya-kun!- saludo ukitake

Hitsuagaya ahora tenia la vista puesta en kiyone quien se oculto detrás de Ukitake

-Tu has comenzado... - dijo un poco agitado

-A que se refiere Hitsugaya taicho

Hinamori dio un paso al frente para explicar la anterior casi-amenaza por parte del ahora futuro padre de sus hijos

-Se refiere si tu comenzaste el rumor sobre nosotros Kiyone-san

-No, a mi me lo dijo mi taicho, no es así?

-Si, pero Kyouraku me lo contó esta mañana – se llevo la mano a la barbilla pensativo -Ahh eso me recuerda capitán Hitsugaya creo que necesitamos hablar sobre algunas cosas importantes usted sabe...

-No, tengo cosas que hacer... -dijo en tono normal

-Pero es necesario tener una conversación sobre las "aves y las abejas" - lo vio preocupado

La cara del peliblanco se puso roja y se podía escuchar el intento por retener las risas por parte de los dos oficiales hasta que este se giro furioso y los cayo de inmediato con una mirada asesina

-Vamonos Hinamori – la tomo por la mano y la saco de ahí

-Ahh espera – salio casi por la fuerza

-Abre dicho algo malo? - se preguntaba ukitake

x-x-x

Nuevamente siguieron su camino esta vez al escuadrón 8 en busca de Kyouraku, al llegar como era esperado encontraron al fuerte y gran capitán recostado en la mesa ahogado de borracho

-Waa nanao-chan dame una aspirina – seguía en la mesa

-Eso le pasa por tomar dos días seguidos! – le lanzo una caja de aspirinas a la cara

-Eso duele!! oh que lo trae por aquí capitan Hitsugaya? - dijo sin ver

-Ehh? - vio sorprendida a su capitán y se giro a la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba

-Kyouraku – dijo algo agitado no era nada agradable darle tantas vueltas al sereitei sin un rumbo fijo

-Que pasa – levanto un poco la cara aun sin despegarla de la mesa

-Tu has corrido el rumor sobre nosotros? - vio sorprendido

-No, a mi me lo ha dicho Nanao-chan

A la teniente le dio un escalofrió cuando vio que este se giro enojado a ella según hinamori no diría nada entonces que había pasado?

-No, no se equivoca- negaba fuertemente con las manos – no lo malinterprete por favor – retrocedió al ver que este se le acercaba -eso fue antes de decirle a hinamori que no diríamos nada pero mi capitana me lo dijo y no podía hacer nada yo!

Hitsugaya se detuvo al pensar lo dijo por la teniente ¿Capitana? Se refería... no podía ser cierto..

-Maldición - se giro en camino a la puerta cuando lo interrumpieron

-Por cierto donde esta Hinamori-chan?

-Eh?! - vio por todos lados donde estaba – salio desesperado por la puerta -Hinamori!- grito asustado cuando le llamaron

-Hitsugaya-kun~ - dijo en el suelo completamente cansada

-Oye! Estas bien? - bajo hasta ella

-Si, solo me canse y decide descansar un poco – sonrió

-Tonta por que no me lo dijiste – la tomo por brazos vamos – salio corriendo

-Vaya el capitán Hitsugaya sera un buen padre – alcanzo a decir cuando en realidad creyó pensarlo

-Si, lo sera – tapo su vista con su sombrero de paja – pero...

-Eh? Pero....?

-Nanao-chan yo también quiero un hijo no es justo – lloriqueo sobre la mesa – quiero uno!! , quie...

Fue interrumpido por un golpe con un enorme libro

-No diga incoherencias por favor – dijo roja de la cara

x-x-x

Al llegar a la 11va el peliblanco bajo a Hinamori y la sentó por ahí para ver donde estaba la niña imperactiva de color rosa sin querer se encontró con Kenpachi quien estaba sentado con su katana recargada en su espalda mientras Ikakku y Yumichika practicaban

-Que haces aquí mocoso – se giro a el

-¿Donde esta tu teniente? - dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

-Yo que se seguro comiendo por ahí

-Tsk...

-Ohh mira a quien tenemos aquí Yumichika – dijo ikakku

-Ohh es el Capitán Hitsugaya o debería decir el Señor? - comenzó a reír y se acerco mientras clavo a houzukimaru en el suelo

-Jajaja eso de Señor no le queda nada – se tiro al suelo de tanto que reía

-No, no espera que se sentirá que tu padre sea mas bajo que tu ajaja – siguió riendo el narcisista

-Ustedes quien les ha dicho!

-Calma, calma solo jugábamos – volvió a hablar yumichika – El teniente de la novena nos comento pero nos dijo que se lo ha dicho alguien del 4to escuadrón

-Si no se moleste "Señor Hitsugaya" - rieron ambos aun mas fuerte

-Tsk...- llevo su mano a su espalda y mostró solo un poco de Hyorinmaru

-bueno, como sea hay que continuar Yumichika – llevo su mano a donde estaba su katana pero se encontró con algo diferente – que rayos es esto! - grito

-Que pasa?

-Ahh Houzukimaru!! houzukiramu esta congelada – puso sus manos alrededor de un enorme cubo de hielo

.-jaja se han vengado de ti – de repente sintió una gota de agua caer de su nariz – eh? Ahhhh mi cabello esta ahhh – se llevo la mano a este para tocarlo y se quebró un pedazo – ahhh tengo que secarlo -salio corriendo

-Oye tu, cuando quieras podremos tener un combate hombre a hombre – sonrió macabramente como lo hacia cuando quería hacer que ichigo peleara con el

Este fue de regreso por hinamori pero se encontró a alguien mas con ella, yachiru estaba de rodillas frente a ella viendo su estomago

-Nee, segura que de aquí saldrá un niño

-Bueno no estoy segura del todo pero lo mas probable es que si – vio a la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-ohhh sugoi entonces de aquí saldrá un mini Hitsu- señalo su estomago

-Tal vez – rió nerviosa ante el comentario de la niña

Hitsugaya se recargo en un pilar cercano y vio a hinamori sonriente, sentía una extraña sensación en ese momento pero el hecho que fuese nuevo para el todo esto no seria problema si ambos estaban juntos

-Etooo – se puso a pensar la pelirosa – pero hay un problema

-¿Cual? - vio a Yachiru desconcertada

-bueno es que Hitsu-chan ya es mini, entonces no puede haber un mini hitsu dentro de hina-chan entonces dentro de hina-chan hay un mini mini hitsu – sonrió y dio un salto

Todo ese momento se estropeo con el comentario de esa niña y justo cuando creía que no era tan irritante, fue con hinamori y la saco de ahí

-Hitsu-chan cuida de hina-chan y de mini mini Hitsu – grito viendo como se iban

x-x-x

-Hitsugaya-kun te molesto el comentario

-No..

-Entonces?

No era obvio toda la fregada mañana se la habían pasado riéndose de el sin excepción alguna incluso a Kenpachi le dio por hacerse el gracioso o eso esperaba o si no su vida seria un infierno con ese tipo y sus "peleas"

-Etoo Shiro-chan a donde vamos?

-Al cuarto escuadrón parece ser que en verdad se corrió el rumor ahí...

**Continuara**

**

* * *

**

**Al fin!! dios que enredo con esto pero todo estaba planeado bwajaja eso creo xD espero sus comentarios falta poco ahora si xD el final de la segunda temporada de predicciones jaja que con eso a bueno ya debo dar fin o mi cerebro se pondrá en huelga XD P.d si a alguien le interesa sobreviví la primera semana de clases wiii ok a nadie le importa ;_;**

**Atte. Shiro-chappy**

_**(Shiro's part)

* * *

**_

_**Reviews onegai :D**_

Extra

**Shiro-chappy time**

**_Hoy presentamos "por que no hay sonido! y el cumplaños de alice xD"_**

* * *

Chappy: Shiro...!!!

Shiro's part: Chappy...

Ambas: Time!

Cristina: que hacen... T_T

Shiro's part: ohh es nuestro saludo a que es genial no crees!

Cristina: lo seria si se escuchara

Chappy: si ese es un inconveniente – se pone a plantar cetas o a hace ojitos en el piso como quieran xD

eiko298: aun asi es gracioso imaginarlas diciendo eso yo quiero – pone cara de ilusionada

Shiro's part: algún día fan fiction dejara poner música en los fics bwajaja

Chappy: eso seria de ayuda para los song fics o.o

Cristina: se vale soñar...

eiko298: y porque están estas cosas aquí?

Shiro's part: ahí viene – se lanza sobre las tres y se esconden bajo la mesa que quien sabe donde salio

Chappy: 1...

Shiro's part: 2...

Ambas: 3!! -saltan Felicidades!!

Momo-alice: kyaa – salta y se esconde – que rayos..

Shiro's part: feliz cumpleaños :D

Chappy: felicidades alice n_n

eiko298: ohh es su cumpleaños felicidades

cristina: si que te la pases bien este dia pero pide dinero en vez de regalos O.O

momo-alice: etoo...

Chappy: pero las cosas también son buenas...

Shiro's part: si incluso si no te gusta te lo dan de corazón

cristina: no si tiene una etiqueta que dice 2x1

momo-alice: etoo... me estuchan?

Eiko298: bueno pero la intención es lo que vale

Chappy: eso también vale :)

momo-alice: quien les dirá que mi cumpleaños fue ayer....

**Reviews onegai :D**


	13. Hajime

Espero les guste y gracias por su apoyo y comentarios n_n bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo 13

Hajime - comienzo.

* * *

-Eh a que te refieres con que en el cuarto escuadrón?

-Lo veras cuando lleguemos

x-x-x

Nuevamente llegaron al escuadrón 4 después de casi darle la vuelta mas de dos veces a la sociedad de almas, entraron a buscar a Hisagui que al parecer se encontraba ahí, Hitsugaya abrió de golpe la puerta encontrando algo extraño en ella Hisagui se encontraba con el pie encima de lo que al parecer era Kira

-Ya levantate imbécil! - seguía presionando con el pie en la espalda de este

-Pero... todo acabo ella... ella esta – sin terminar seguia tirado en el suelo

-¿Hisagui-san? ¿Que ocurre?

-Oh Hinamori – se giro Kira

-HINAMORI -KUN!! - se puso en pie y salto por la ventana

-Ahh Kira-kun!! - corrió a la ventana

-Kira!!- lo siguió Hisagui – que le pasa a ese idiota por que no te da la cara

-No importa eso!! se lazo del tercer piso! Un momento darme la cara? Por que?

-Si, a estado aquí toda la mañana casi muerto desde que se entero de tu sabes

-Así que también se entero – se acerco despreocupadamente Hitsugaya

-Eso no importa donde esta kira-kun – comenzó a buscarlo

-Seguro desapareció con el shumpo antes de caer no es teniente por nada

-Eso creo...

-Si, por cierto felicidades – coloco su brazo en su hombro

-Gracias – sonrió – supongo... pero dime quien te lo contó

-Pues, Renji estuvo con nosotros esta mañana y nos lo dijo y después de eso Kira se puso así y lo traje aquí, parece que al fin lograste que dejara la habitación la teniente Isane y ese tal Hanataro trataron de sacarlo pero fue inútil

-Así que por eso el escándalo en la mañana... - añadió Hitsugaya

-Es cierto, hoy escuchamos gritan a Isane-san

-Si supongo fue nuestra culpa – evadió su vista bastante nervioso

-De cualquier modo tenemos que ir con Abarai-kun me adelantare – salio corriendo en dirección al 6to escuadrón

-Ohhhhhh – se escucho fuera de la ventana

-Que fue eso – se asomo Hitsugaya- ah... es Kira – dijo nuevamente sin emoción alguna

-Que?! Imposible – lo busco pero no lo vio – donde esta?

-Ahi – señalo una rama cercana – se atoro en una rama al no caer bien

-Parece que no se fijo y termino ahi atorado...

-Si, deberías ayudarlo...aunque.... sigo sin saber como hay un árbol fuera de cada ventana...

-Por lo menos el sabrá como llego ahí, hace poco desperté colgado de un árbol sigo sin saber que paso...

-No querrás saberlo... - se dirigió a la puerta -encargate de bajarlo

-Si! - dijo como si le hubiesen dado una orden

x-x-x

+6to Escuadron+

-taicho entonces llego a un acuerdo

-si, lo hice – dijo con su tono serio Byakuya

-Me alegro espero que ese Ichigo mantenga el margen al fin

-Si, no lo hace sabe las consecuencias de ello

-Taicho...

-Con su permiso! - se abrió la puerta de golpe – busco al teniente Abarai!

-Hinamori? Que te trae por aquí

La shinigami agitada se llevo una mano al pecho tratando de respirar – yo... yo … quería ver si has contado lo... bueno el rumor que corre por ahí..

-Al el del que estas... - sin terminar la frase fue cayado por ella quien le cubrió la boca

-Eh te ajes inamori! - logro decir aun con las manos de esta en su boca

-Lo siento pero no quiero que... - se giro a Byakuya

-Ya veo...

-Yo se todo al respecto... - dijo serio Byakuya

-Ehhhh!!! - dijeron al unisono

-media sociedad de almas habla de ello era obvio que me enteraría

-supongo tiene razón pero, Abarai-kun se lo has dicho a alguien mas?

-Mmmm no recuerdo bien

-Que has hecho en la mañana?

-Ya dije que no lo recuerdo bien

-Recuerda por favor es importante que este rumor no se corra mas recuerdas si hablaste o se lo comentaste a alguien mas! - coloco sus manos en sus hombros en señal de desespero

-Calma, calma estoy intentando!

-Rukia... - dijo Byakuya llamando la atención de ambos

-Eh? - se giro Hinamori sin entender

-has tenido una platica con Rukia esta mañana

-Ah cierto! Rukia sabe...

-Pero quien te lo dijo a ti!

-Nadie...

-¡Como que nadie!

-Se lo escuche decir a unos subordinados mientras entrenábamos, así que no sabría decirte

-Ya veo – bajo la cabeza

-Pero... - intento recordar- ahora que recuerdo Rukia vino a verme con ese propósito tal vez ella te ayude a saber quien comenzó todo

-Enserio – se le ilumino la vista -gracias Abarai-kun... pero donde esta Rukia-san?

-Hinamori! - entro Hitsugaya a toda velocidad

-Pues... ya que Rukia no tenia nada que hacer fue al mundo humano mejor te apresuras antes de que se corra el rumor en karakura

Las palabras de Renji resonaron en su cabeza no dejaba de sonar la palabra "karakura" en su cabeza pero también se le vino a la cabeza cierto cabeza hueca que no lo dejaría disfrutar de su "vida" en la sociedad de almas

-Vamos Hinamori – dijo con la vista ensombrecida a lo que hinamori obedecio saliendo de ahi

A Renji se le formo una extraña sonrisa casi a punto de hacer un comentario de la relación de Hinamori y Hitsugaya prácticamente en contra del peliblanco pero este noto eso y lo tomo por la hakama y lo acerco a su rostro

-No tienes idea de a cuantos he congelado a espaldas de Hinamori en estas ultimas horas... créeme no querrás ser el siguiente – dijo soltándolo con brusquedad

-S...s..si... - dijo casi anonadado

Después de eso salio para alcanzar a Hinamori, Renji después del ligero shock causado por Hitsugaya se volteo extrañado a con Byakuya

-Por cierto taicho como supo que hable con Rukia? Ni siquiera estábamos en el escuadrón cuando eso paso...

A tal pregunta Byakuya tan solo dejo notar una sonrisa leve y siguió trabajando a renji se le enchino la piel y decidió salir un rato de ahí

x-x-x

-Hitsugaya-kun – seguía repitiendo pero este se encontraba un poco absorto en sus pensamientos pero seguía su paso hacia la puerta senkai hasta que esta lo detuvo tomando bruscamente del brazo -HITSUGAYA-KUN! - grito

El tan solo se giro al fin notando que esta lo llamaba " que ocurre" dijo como si nada, no era obvio? Esto se estaba saliendo de control, y el parecía no entenderlo o acaso...

-Tanto te molesta... - dijo con voz un poco quebrada mientras evadía su vista hacia el suelo

-El que?

-El que todos se enteren de que yo... -soltó su brazo una vez noto que se puso temblorosa – bueno estoy embarazada... o te molestan que sigan haciendo esos comentarios... si es asi.. podriamos decir que todo fue solo un rumor que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros... si eso hiciera que estuvieras feliz..yo...

Hitsugaya la jalo bruscamente del brazo para rodearla con sus brazos - ¿Que tonterías dices Momo? -Hinamori hundió su cabeza en su pecho -Pero... aun sigues con esto... que querías que pensara... ademas sigues intentado que nadie se entere... por que? - dijo al borde del llanto a lo que Hitsugaya respondio-Todo rumor comienza con alguien y quiero saber quien fue el que comenzó todo este alboroto... ademas – la tomo por lo hombros y levanto su mentón obligandola a verlo a la cara – asi tengo excusa para pasar mas tiempo contigo...

Hinamori se sonrojo levemente y se disponía a darle un cálido beso fue acercándose lentamente recargando sus manos en su pecho antes de cerrar el beso se escucho algo

-Ohh el amor joven – se detuvo yamamoto que curiosamente "paseaba por ahí"

Ambos se giraron a verlo y se separaron un poco rojos al ser descubiertos por el mismísimo comandante general, ademas de que todo ese bello momento fue estropeado

-Consupermiso – dijo Hitsugaya llevándose a Hinamori de la mano esto ya era el colmo....

-He dicho algo malo..? - dijo yamamoto para despues ponerse en camino a su oficina

+Ciudad de Karakura+

-Hasta cuando quitaras esa cara Ichigo? - se acerco rukia

-Naci con esta cara deja de molestar

-Pues ponte una bolsa o algo me irrita verte con esa careta rara

-Dejame en paz ponte a leer tus mangas raros – se tiro en la cama

-No son raros ademas me entero de muchas cosas

-Historias irreales donde hay un héroe que siempre llega a salvar a los demás es una estupidez no hay nada así en la vida real ademas eso de que termina venciendo al malo sacando apoyo de los demas también es una idiotez no se por que crees que hay algo así y también como hay gente idiota que lo lee

-Calla imbécil! Esto podría pasar

-Claro... y yo soy el protagonista de la historia no?

-Ja sueña si esto fuese una historia la protagonista seria yo

-Que! deja de joder y vete a leer

-Lo haré por que quiero, no por que me lo ordenas – se metió de un salto al armario a buscar sus cosas

Ichigo la siguió con la vista para dar un suspiro, se incorporo y veía por la ventana

-Lo volví a hacer... - susurro sin que lo oyeran

Frente a el de la nada apareció Hitsugaya quien traía a Hinamori quien estaba sujeta a su brazo

-Toshiro!!!! - grito casi apunto de caerse

-Es capitán Hitsugaya! - se logro escuchar apesar de la ventana cerrada

x-x-x

Después de que ichigo los dejo entrar ambos permanecieron frente a ellos que no dejaban de verlos con esa gran sonrisa en el rostro era mas obvio que ya lo sabían, hinamori se llevo una mano a la cabeza se habia mareado un poco pero Hitsugaya noto que se tambaleo un poco

-Estas bien?

-Si... solo me marea un poco

-Teniente Hinamori siéntese un momento si gusta

-Estoy bien ademas no quiero que te molestes en traer un silla solo por mi – sonrío

-No hay necesidad de eso – de un patada tiro a ichigo de la cama

-OYE! - se quejo en el suelo

-Callate necesito la cama

-Rukia-san... - dijo nerviosa

-Siéntate Hinamori – sonrió lo cual hizo enojar a ichigo así que decidió desquitarse con alguien mas

-Vaya Toshiro... no me esperaba eso de ti – rio burlonamente

-Por lo menos yo hice lo que tu no has podido en 10 años – dijo tranquilo recargándose en la pared

-C..c..como sabes eso – lo señalo con el dedo tembloroso

-Al contrario de mi yo no soy tan obvio

-De que habla ichigo? - intervino rukia sin entender

-De nada! - hizo señas con las manos nervioso

-Cobarde... - susurro girando su cabeza al costado

-Maldito enano ... -salio enojado de su cuarto ya que incluso aunque intento desquitarse con alguien mas los papeles terminaron invertidos

-Ya te sientes bien?

-Si estoy bien

-Y que los trae por aquí Hinamori, Capitán Hitsugaya?

-Bueno...

-Venimos a preguntar quien te a dicho acerca de nosotros – dijo serio

-Bueno, a decir verdad me entere antes de ir a la sociedad de almas me lo ha dicho Urahara

-Ese maldito sombrerero – se quejo

-Bueno Rukia-san supongo que nosotros nos iremos, tenemos que detener el rumor

-Lo que me recuerda Kuchiki se lo has dicho a alguien mas?

-Pues – giro los ojos evitando los de ambos – solo unos pocos

-Quienes?

-Ishida, chad, inoue y supongo que tatsuki ya que inoue le dice todo

-Eso es poco para ti – la vio con mirada asesina

-Bueno pero solo a ellos - sonrio nerviosa

-Se lo dijo a todos los que saben de nuestra existencia prácticamente se lo dijo a todos

-Lo siento mucho

-Calmate rukia-san no es para tanto bueno mejor vamonos Hitsugaya-kun

-Si

-Ah por cierto inoue dijo que después les organizaria algo para que les dieran cosas y que ella lo haria tambien y me pregunto que si preferian que ella les diera ropa o que también practicaría para hacer comida para el bebe

-LA ROPA!! - dijo gritando Hitsugaya

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-Ehh dile que ropa, que no se moleste – dijo sonrojado mientras salia por la ventana – vamos Hinamori -le extendió la mano

-Si, nos vemos rukia-san despideme de kurosaki-san

-Si, lo haré – se despidió hasta que vio que desaparecieron – ese idiota de ichigo a donde se metió...

x-x-x

+Almacen del sombrere... digo Urahara+

Hitsugaya abrió la puerta corrediza de golpe dejando ver a Urahara tirado en el suelo con su abanico como acostumbraba

-Bienvenidos~ oh es la feliz pareja en que puedo ayudarles~

-Sabes perfectamente a que vinimos – dijo serio mientras entraban

-Bueno debo decirles que los métodos anticonceptivos se usan antes de "eso" - rio

-No te hagas el gracioso – le apunto con hyorinmaru cortando un trozo de su sombrero en el acto

-Ahhh que tienen en contra de mi sobrero! - retrocedió - muy bien, lo diré pero yo no fui yoruichi-san me lo ha dicho!

-Y quien se lo ha dicho a ella – continuo sin quitar su katana del camino

-Ella vino de con soi fong lo mas probable es que ella se lo dijera ahora guarde su espada recuerde que es un negocio que pasa si alguien te ve!

-Nadie nos puede ver!! – grito con una venita en su cabeza – da igual vamos hinamori – guardo a hyorinmaru

-ohh lamento decirles...

-Que quieres?

-Hoy es dia de mantenimiento y no podrán usar el portal tendrán que esperar a mañana en la mañana

-MAÑANA!!!! - dijeron ambos

**Continuara...**

* * *

Antes que nada gomenasai!!!!!!! [se arrodilla] no tengo excusa por no haber actualizado el domingo pasado cumpli años e invite a chappy a mi casa xD pero aun así no escribí por cierto ARIGATO PRIMA POR ESE SONGFIC LO ADORO!!!! PERO NO ME QUITES EL TRABAJO XD y el pasado domingo me hice mensa con una tarea y no actualice ademas me entro un bloqueo horrible D: no tenia idea de que hacer bueno una idea pero no sabia exactamente... asi que perdon y vere si actualizo el otro fic mas rapido

Atte.

**Shiro-chappy (shiro's part)**

* * *

Extra

**Shiro-chappy time~**

Hoy presentamos: _**otro año... otro corte... otras... parejas...**_

* * *

Chappy: shiro!

Shiro's part: chappy

Ambas: time!

Shiro's part: bueno esto se hace costumbre pero hay que admitir que hasta en la escuela hacemos esto xD

Chappy: si o.o, emm me explicas el tema de ahi arriba

Shiro's part: bueno como el 6 de septiembre cumpli años -se gira al publico- regalos y dinero se mandan por correo xD

Chappy: no te mandaran nada![le pega]

Shiro's part: lo se solo quería usar tono de infomercial, bueno por eso y lo de corte es obvio que no me lo pregunta la que me dice enana ahora ¬¬

Chappy: es que si parecer rukia y estas enana

Shiro's part: pero oca-san [por alguna razon en la semana se convirtió en mi madre pero ya no xD]si fuese rukia cabeza de foco entonces creo que no me casaria con tu yerno ya que me lo prohibirías jeje

chappy: cierto ademas que mi yerno sea tu padre esta raro

Shiro's part: bueno seguiré siendo asaltacunas lalala

Chappy: de cierto modo lo eres pero de otro no.. como sea por que otras parejas

Hyorinamru: eso me pregunto yo ademas que hago aquí

Shiro's part: los invite hoy

Chappy: los? Pero si solo es uno

Tobiume: ehh? Que hago aquí

Chappy: TOBIUME [shock]

Shiro's part: es que entre yo y mi locura creo que ellos dos se ven bien juntos

Hyorinmaru y Tobiume: [Se miran]

Chappy: bueno supongo que si igual que zangetsu y sode no shirayuki

Shiro's part: bueno a zangetsu afeitale su barba de cuarentón y te apoyo al 100%

Chappy: pero si se ve bien así, ademas no se ve viejo aunque ichi le diga así

Shiro's part: parece viejo pero aun así juega con los ventiladores

Chappy: como esta eso OwO?

Shiro's part: no te has fijado que siempre se mueve su cabello y su ropa y ni siquiera hay aire

Tobiume: me gustaría saber como hace eso...

Hyorinmaru: …

Chappy: de cualquier modo ustedes dos quedan bien al igual que su dueños :)

Tobiume: [se sonroja] pero que dices o///o

Hyorinmaru: …

Chappy: wow que comunicativo eres Hyorinamru

Shiro's part: lo se no es kawai n///n

Chappy: que no entiendes el sarcasmo ¬¬

Shiro's part: sar que?

* * *

_Reviews onegai n_n_

**Por cierto... no estoy segura si el que sigue es el ultimo tal vez quedaría largo o haré otros dos pero por si acaso esperen el espero yo final decente de predicciones xd ahora si ya no habrá votación para otra parte sera el final se acabo o si no me agarrare por la eternidad escribiendo jeje mas me vale parar todo debe tener final :S**


	14. Mondai

Hola aquí el nuevo capitulo por cierto Aya me dejaste un review diciendo que viste mi fic en un foro y en un metro flog me dirías cuales son no lo pongas completo que con el .com o no sale pero me gustaría saber donde anda rondado este fic raro xD

como sea aquí el siguiente capitulo de predicciones.

* * *

Ambos salieron del almacén de urahara buscando o mas bien pensando que harían por el resto del día aunque eso no fuerse problema pero donde dormirían siguieron caminando por las calles de karakura hasta llegar a un lugar que al peliblanco le resulto conocido y se detuvo

-Hitsugaya-kun?

-Ven un momento – la tomo por la mano y la llevo a un sitio un tanto elevado

-A donde... -guardo silencio para ver la vista precisamente se estaba ocultando el sol rodeando de color los que desde ahí parecían ser los diminutos edificios de karakura

-Hermoso.... - dijo en un débil susurro Hinamori

-Si..

-Shiro-chan esto parece... a cuando esa vez en el rukongai cierto?

-Acertaste...

-Como sabias de este lugar

-Antes de la batalla venia mucho aquí, así me libraba de matsumoto por lo menos unas horas

-Al parecer a veces rangiku-san puede llegar a ser un poco irritante – se sentó en el cesped

-A veces? esa mujer es mas molesta que una piedra en el zapato – se acomodo a su lado

-Bueno supongo que ella es así

Ambos contemplaron como el sol que moría lentamente dejando con ellos diversos colores que te hacían sentir una calidez interna inexplicable cuando en eso hinamor rió

-que es tan gracioso?

-Recordaba, cada vez que regresaba pasaba lo mismo cada vez que te decía shiro-chan tu decías..

-"No me llames shiro-chan" - replico como lo hacia pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

-si – sonrió

-pero aun así incluso ahora sigues diciéndome de esa manera – frunció un poco el ceño

- si, pero es que shiro-chan es y siempre sera mi shiro-chan – dijo acomodándose en su regazo

-Te amo, Momo- tomo su mentón y la beso dulcemente

-Y yo a ti Toshiro- sonrió para abrazarse a el mientras se acomodaba en el cesped

Poco a poco fue sintiendo que sus ojos se cerraban y durmió tranquilamente en los brazos de aquel que amaba.

X-x-x

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse recargado en el pecho del peliblanco cuando aun medio dormía se revolvía como si quisiera seguir ahí

-Estas despierta? - la llamo una voz familiar

-Mmmmmhhh – seguía revolviéndose en su pecho mientras se abrazaba mas a el

-Momo... - seguía llamando

-Aun no debe de estar listo el portal espera un poco mas...

-Pero si ya hemos llegado...

-Eh?! - se incorporo y recargo en el pecho de este – como? Cuando?

-En ese orden. Te cargue y En la madrugada

-Pero... se supone que era inseguro..

-Si pero... bueno no podíamos quedarnos ahí comenzaba a nevar..

-Pero me hubieses despertado... y así no me hubieras traído hasta aquí

-... - guardo silencio

-¿Que ocurre?

-Pues intente hacerlo pero no despertabas y estabas fría y pues...

-Lo siento – bajo la cabeza – lamento haberte asustado

-Eso debería decirlo yo por quedarnos ahí

-Pero yo fui la que se durmió

-No importa por ahora sera mejor seguir ya que... - de un giro inesperado termino sobre ella – hoy habrá muchas cosas que hacer – rió maliciosamente viendo como esta se estremecía debajo de el

-Toshi... - intento decir cuando este la callo con un beso apasionado jugando divertido dentro de su boca.

X-x-x

Después de ese "dulce despertar" salieron de ahí vigilando aun que no hubiese muchas personas alrededor

-Que haremos – dijo Hinamori mientras caminaban

-El idiota de Urahara dijo que Soi fong se lo dijo a Yoruichi por lo tanto deberíamos ir hacia haya

Al llegar el segundo escuadrón se toparon con Omaeda quien como a nadie le interesa no se entero de nada pero aun así buscaban a Soi Fong y este dijo que se fue a la reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigami tal vez de una maldita vez sabrían quien comenzó el maldito rumor ya era el colmo que casi la mayoría de los escuadrones estuvieran enterados pero si les gustaba vivir y no precisamente vivir dentro de un cubo de hielo guardarían silencio.

Hinamori abrió la puerta con cautela y ambos entraron

-Ahhh taicho, Hinamori que sorpresa verlos por aquí se acerco una alegre matsumoto

-Buenos días rangiku-san -saludo como si nada mientras Hitsugaya se acercaba acaso... fue ella?

-Ehh por que juntos tan temprano que andaban haciendo pilluelos

-Matsumoto....... - dijo un tanto irritado – no me digas que tu...

-Eh que hice ahora taicho?

-Tu has corrido el rumor...

A lo lejos la vicepresidenta Nanao tomaba el te tranquilamente cuando escucho que Hitsugaya dijo "tu has corrido el rumor" al grado de escupirle el te a una de los miembros, levantándose estrepitosamente llendo lo mas rápido que pudo pero era tarde en ese momento Hitsugaya habia dicho " el que Hinamori esta embarazada"

-Eh? - parpadeo varias veces

-Tu lo has dicho Rangiku-san – se acerco Hinamori mientras nanao pasaba su mano por su cuello en señal de que se callaran – que entre Hitsugaya-kun y yo hay algo...

Detras de una confundida matsumoto se encontraba Nanao que se encontraba haciendo señas con las manos para que no dijeran nada pero ya era tarde, mientras que por la mente de Matsumoto solo pasaban las palabras, embarazada y lo nuestro, formandocele una gran sonrisa

-WAAAAA mi taicho y mi linda hinamori al fin waaa taicho ya es todo un hombre!!! - los tomo por sorpresa estrujándolos contra ella

-Basta! - Se libro del abrazo de la muerte de matsumoto – por que haces eso

-Es que – solto en llanto – yo no sabia soy tan feliz – dijo secándose las lagrimas -taicho por que no me lo había dicho

Ambos se vieron con cara de "maldita sea!"[N/A solo shiro-chan dice eso xD] mientras nanao se detuvo y dijo "ella no sabia" con cara de lo echaron a perder

-Eh, eh, EHHHH!!- dijo matsumoto – eso significa que todas ustedes sabían? - miro a las demás del grupo y todas asintieron – Y POR QUE NO SABIA NADA DE ESTO!!

-Maldición... - se llevo la mano a la cabeza en señal de fastidio

-Toshi... digo Hitsugaya-kun pasa algo? - lo vio Hinamori

-Si. La única persona que quería evitar que se enterara y termine diciéndoselo en persona...

-Je je supongo que sospechábamos que lo sabría

-Con media sociedad de almas e incluso los del mundo humano crei...

-EHHH Ichigo y los otros también saben!? WAAAA- comenzó a mover a Hitsugaya por los hombros- taicho!! es malo por que fui la ultima en enterarme es cruel!!

-Dejame en paz si te lo decía lo regarías por todo el sereitei

-Si, pero... yo quería informar la noticia del siglo no es justo – se cruzo de brazos haciendo berrinche

-MATSUMOTO!!! - grito irritado – mas te vale que no digan nada

-Si por favor rangiku-san

-Por cierto que los trae por aquí – pregunto la vicepresidenta nanao

-Veníamos a buscar a Soi fong – miro Hitsugaya hasta donde esta se encontraba

-Que quieren conmigo – se acerco la abeji... Soi fong

-Urahara nos dijo que tu le dijiste a Yoruichi sobre nosotros y corriste el rumor

-No se de que hablan – se volteo sonrojada

-Quien te lo ha dicho!

-Pues.... - seguía un poco roja

-Dinos por favor Soi-fong taicho – dijo Hinamori

-Tu lo sabias – se ajusto las gafas nanao – entonces por que no dijiste ayer?

-De que hablan ayer no estuve aquí me fue después de que el enano se desmayara

-E...n...a...n...o - dijo tragándose su orgullo por no empeorar mas el asunto – no cambies de tema quien te lo ha dicho!

-Pues...

-Fui yo – se escucho una voz en la puerta

Casi todos se giraron a la vez al ver quien se encontraba en la puerta

-Tu.... - logro decir Hitsugaya

-Ella.... - dijo Hinamori

Y juntos al unisono casi gritaron NEMU!!!! la shinigami entro con su típica cara sin emoción

-Ha sido ella? - se giro Hitsugaya a Soi fong quien movio la cabeza afirmativamente aun sonrojada – POR QUE ESTAS ROJA! No es la gran cosa

-Etooo aun así como fue que te lo dijo soi fong taicho

-Pues... - seguía tartamudeando

-Escuche a Mayuri-sama hablando sobre unos análisis que mando hacer el 4to escuadrón pero mi base de datos no tiene registrado el como se queda embarazada así que le pregunte si sabia como a la capitana soi fong y me pregunto que si donde lo había escuchado y después le dije que la teniente de la 5ta podría estarlo

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio y no dijeron mas..

-Pero aun no me ha respondido así que ¿Como se queda embarazada? - volvió a decir sin emoción alguna

-Pues... emmm … ah Hitsugaya-kun debemos irnos no crees?

-Si... vamonos...

-Consupermiso salieron casi huyendo del lugar mientras nemu veía sin entender a las demás

-Me lo dirán? - continuo insistiendo

x-x-x

Los días pasaron y llego la fecha en la que Unohana los atendería hinamori había ido temprano pero Unohana le pidió que también debería traer al capitán Hitsugaya, así que fueron ya que este se desocupara mas o menos por la tarde, seria mejor darse prisa que parecía que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento

-Con su permiso – entro hinamori

-Vaya pasen me alegra verlos juntos esta vez – sonrio como siempre

-Je je si – segui nerviosa

-Tomen asiento – señalo dos sillas frente su escritorio

-Gracias

-Bueno ire directo al punto, teniente hinamori ya le dijo lo ocurrido al capitan Hitsugaya no es asi?

-Si – bajo la vista apenada

-Bien le hemos hecho algunas pruebas y ya tenemos los resultados iré por ellos – salio de la habitación

Hinamori movía sus manos que estaban entrelazadas nerviosamente, a pesar de que toda la sociedad de almas daba por hecho su embarazo y ella lo había admitido era difícil llegar a saber que harían después de eso...

-Calma – tomo su mano Hitsugaya

-Eh.. - se giro a el

-Yo estaré siempre contigo apoyándote, no te preocupes todo ira bien

-Si.. gracias Shiro-chan

Unohana entro con los resultados y los observo con cara seria viendo con una extraña cara cada uno de ellos pero después los vio a ambos y sonrió

-Felicidades Teniente Hinamori usted esta embarazada – sonrió – apuesto a que sera una gran noticia para todos en el sereitei

En su mente paso el mismo pensamiento "si usted supiera..." ya que técnicamente todos sabían sobre ello o por lo menos ya lo daban por hecho

-Teniente Hinamori podría pasar a una habitación haremos otros estudios

-Claro – se puso en pie y salio

-Espera yo... -dijo Hitsugaya antes de ser interrumpido por unohana

-Hitsugaya taicho... necesito hablar con usted seriamente

-Que ocurre se detuvo observándola detenidamente

-Pues es sobre la salud de la teniente Hinamori, vera es cierto que ella esta embarazada pero...

-Que pasa?- se giro un tanto preocupado

Bueno me refiero a que la teniente Hinamori a sufrido muchos daños tanto físicos como mentales en la guerra, y...

Hinamori iba en camino a su habitación pero se detuvo... "¿A que habitación se supone debo ir..?" "sera mejor que se lo pregunte a Unohana taicho" se dispuso a ir nuevamente a la oficina de la capitana pero escucho la voz de Hitsugaya un poco alterado y se detuvo en la puerta

-COMO ES ESO POSIBLE! - grito un alterado Hitsugaya

-Le ruego se tranquilice déjeme continuar, como le decía Hinamori a podido superar lo de su problema cono usted sabe pero aun así los daños que obtuvo su cuerpo fueron muy graves y debido a que el poder de Inoue Orihime quedo limitado después de todo lo que sucedió no ha podido llegar a curarla y por su bien y salud seria conveniente que no diera a luz ya que si lo hiciera no solo se complicarían las cosas para el bebe si no que podría ser incluso fatal para ella.

Hinamori se quedo helada, a pesar de que Aizen ya hubiese muerto y sido llevado a los infiernos su sombra seguía persiguiéndolos tanto a ella como a Hitsugaya

-Acaso no puede dejarnos ser felices... - susurro con lagrimas en los ojos "no lo permita..." logro escuchar a Hitsuagaya – (Hitsugaya-kun?) - pensó permitir que?

-No permita que nada le pase a Hinamori haga todo lo que sea necesario...

-(Lo necesario..? acaso... el permitiría que perdiera a su bebe? No lo dejaría no... no quería eso... ) Hitsugaya-kun... - dijo en un hilillo de voz - ¿Por que...? - comenzó a llorar y cubrió su rostro para evitar ser escuchada y salio corriendo de ahi, estaba decidida no dejaría que le hicieran nada.

-No lo permita que nada le pase a Hinamori haga todo lo que sea necesario... para que ella y nuestro hijo estén bien se lo ruego...

-Haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos por ahora realizaremos análisis para ver detalladamente que tan riesgoso seria para ella el tener un hijo

-De acuerdo...

En ese instante sintió algo fuera de lo común el reiatsu de Hinamori había desaparecido por completo

-Hina.... - se puso en pie – girando a todos lados buscando señales de su reiatsu

-Ocurre algo? - pregunto Unohana

-Hinamori... su reiatsu despareció... tengo que irme - salio a toda prisa

-Hitsugaya-taicho! - intento detenerlo pero este desapareció por los pasillos

Salio a toda prisa y se detuvo en uno en el techo de uno de los edificios donde se había metido? Los cielos empezaron a tornarse grises y se comenzaban a iluminar debido a los rayos que empezaron a verse, lo que faltaba era mejor encontrarla era mejor que no enfermara lo que menos necesitaba era que su estado empeorara

-Donde estas Hinamori....

**Continuara...**

* * *

Dios al fin!! no me maten D: si bueno dije que tal vez seria el final pero pues para ser sincera no sabia como terminar pero ahora si y llegue a la conclusión de que ocupaba dos capítulos mas que decir mmm no se una pequeña duda quieren que ponga un ultimo lemon? Bueno o un lime tal vez según la situación owo mm y pues nada mas rayos en mi mente otaku pasa tengo que acabar el fic tengo que acabar el fic pero pues muchos trabajos etc... nos vemos en el final de predicciones y pues bueno en Love Hina-mori para quien lo lean n_n

bye bye

**Atte. Shiro-chappy**

**(Shiro's part)**

P.D. Chappy tenia problemas con su pc que creo ya arreglo pero me dijo que les avisara n_n

**Extra**

**_Shiro-chappy time_**

**Hoy presentamos**

**_"Por que no hubo shiro-chappy time la vez pasada y como Hyorinmaru perdió la memoria a manos de Muramasa"_**

Chappy: Shiro!

Shiro's part: Chappy!

Ambas: TIME!

Shiro's part: cof bueno aquí hemos vuelto y pues no hubo shiro-chappy time en love hina..mori por que pues aquí las fan girls de Shiro-chan y Chappy nos fuimos en busca de la verdad sobre el relleno de las zanpakuto de bleach ya que quisimos saber como Hyo-kun nos olvido y por que falto al pasado shiro-chappy time

Chappy: oye como que y Chappy!

Shiro's part: no eres fan de shiro-chan tu misma me lo dijiste y le dijiste enano y dijiste que solo te gustaban sus ojos – se pone a hacer circulitos en el suelo

Chappy: no te deprimas!!

Shiro's part: bueno a lo que iba cof aquí las fan girls fuimos a investigar como fue que hyorinmauru perdio la memoria y nos infiltramos y esto fue lo que descubrimos todas

Chappy: pues cuantas eramos...?

Shiro's part: pues eramos tu yo, eiko298, momo-alice, Aya, friky-wolfy, xxDanchappyxx, cristina etc.. etc..

Chappy: y eran necesarias todas

Shiro's part: si, si no como nos quitamos de encima los guardias del escuadron 10

Chappy: aprovechada ¬¬

Shiro's part: no es cierto

Chappy: bueno ya dime como hyorinmaru perdio la memoria

Shiro's part: mis camaras detectaron lo siguiente, en el capitulo donde Hitsugaya libero su zanpakuto y desaparecio fue cuando muramasa intento convencerlo y por eso desaparecio frente a sus ojos pero este estaba conteniendose y cuando reapareceria al lado de Hitsugaya una silla voladora golpeo a Hyorinmaru dejandolo inconciente y aparentemente con amnesia y como Hitsugaya entro de inmediato a ver los destrozos de matsumoto muramasa se llevo arrastrando a un inconciente y sexy hyorinmaru desmayado.

Chappy: QUE DEMONIOS!!!

Shiro's part: y e ahi el dilema del relleno u.u

Hyorinmaru: asi que eso paso...

Chappy: de donde saliste

Hyorinmaru: no lo se....

Tobiume: Hyorinmaru-sama aun no puede levantarse debe descansar

Hyorinmaru: esta bien, me retiro [se despide de ambas]

Shiro-chappy: SHOCK!!! que fue eso "me despido" "esta bien" ACASO DIJO SAMA!!?

Shiro's part: me duele la cabeza mejor me voy

Chappy: lo mismo digo...

Reviews onegai :D

* * *

Opiniones, es el ultimo y me gustaria saber que se les pasa por esas cabezas HitsuHina XD como sea ahh por cierto venia a hacer publicidad de pasada a un video que hice que es un [MAD] no me pregunten no se que es exactamente pero es como una parodia de un opening pero sin lo gracioso y con otra serie algo asi mmm bueno esta en youtube en mi cuenta que esta en nuestro perfil de shiro-chappy o si no busquenlo en la siguiente pagina que espero aparezca bueno ponganle la pagina del youtube hasta el .com y despues lo que sigue a continuacion

/watch?v=x5hJ15N6e58

Espero sus opiniones y nos vemos luego n_n


	15. Futuro

**Ultimo Capitulo:**

** "Futuro"**

_**Una historia no termina con "vivieron felices por siempre"**_

A pesar de que al fin de cuentas ellos creían tenerlo todo un extraño inconveniente había surgido, ¿Hinamori momo había desaparecido de las instalaciones del escuadrón cuatro, donde se había metido? su reiatsu había desaparecido por completo no quería que la encontraran? Para colmo el día estaba gris y el viento soplaba fuerte y la lluvia comenzó a caer, se había suspendido cualquier entrenamiento debido al clima. Todos se encontraban en sus escuadrones técnicamente sin hacer nada, por lo menos fuera de ese clima, excepto por el capitán de la 10ma y la actualmente desaparecida teniente de la 5ta.

-¿Donde te metiste? - decía un tanto agitado ya completamente empapado por la lluvia

Se detuvo en un edificio alto para ver si lograba ver algo pero era inútil... ¿A donde pudo haber ido? no era posible que saliera al rukongai, no había guardias vigilando las puertas y estas estarían cerradas hasta mañana, pero y si ella fuera hacia aya? siguió su camino con la fuerte tormenta que parecía empeorar, sin mas ruido que el de las gotas chocando contra el suelo estrepitosamente y el de sus pisadas golpeando los charcos que se acumulaban el los techos.

Después de andar un rato, alcanzo a divisar una figura que corría torpemente cuando logro identificarla dio un grito

-Hinamori!

La chica se giro y a pesar de estar lloviendo se podía ver reflejados en sus ojos la tristeza y dolor que estaba pasando este regreso su vista al frente y aumento el paso con intención de perderlo

-Oi Hinamori! - seguía tras ella

-Déjame en paz! - grito

Este sintió una corriente de odio y tristeza juntos pero algo era seguro y era que no la dejaría seguir sola

-Oi! - la tomo por el brazo una vez esta iba a saltar de nuevo - ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que te vas de esa manera?

-Suélteme por favor Capitán Hitsugaya...

A este se le helo la sangre al escucharla decirle de esa forma y mas por el tono en su voz tan indiferente incluso como si estuviese hablando con un completo extraño

-Hinamori por que actúas así! ¿Que te ocurre? Contesta!

-No es de su incumbencia así que consupermiso.. - intento irse pero este reafirmo el agarre y la atrajo a si

-No te iras a ningún lado hasta que me expliques

-No me pasa nada, suéltame!

-No lo hare! No tienes idea de como me preocupe, creí que te había pasado algo ¿por que desapareciste tu reiatsu? ¿Acaso no querías que te encontrara? Contesta! Hinamori!

-A ti que te importa que me pase, te da igual no? Así que suel... - El agarre de este se resbalo debido a la lluvia y esta sin fijarse ella resbalo sin querer del techo, cayendo sin poder evitarlo, solo cerro los ojos para cuando los abrió esta se encontraba en brazos de Hitsugaya quien la veía un tanto angustiado

-Como no me importaría que te pase, que clase de monstruo me crees!?

-El peor de todos... - perforándolo con la mirada

-... - la vio apretando los dientes mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo su cabello que ahora caía debido a la lluvia, se escuchaban uno que otro trueno en el lugar hasta que noto que estos se hacían mas constantes, comenzó a caminar con esta en brazos

-Acaso estas sordo! Bájame de inmediato – pataleaba hasta que termino por golpearlo fuerte en la mejilla dándole una estrepitosa bofetada, lo cual arrepintiendose de su acto bajo el rostro aun molesta, este se detuvo por el golpe pero continuo su camino

x-x

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio entrando aun con la chica en brazos cerrando la puerta tras si, la bajo delicadamente en el suelo mientras esta se abrazo a si misma evadiendo cualquier contacto, busco en su armario y saco un par de toallas y un cobertor mas, esta temblaba de nuevo, mientras el tiro la parte superior de su hakama y se puso una toalla en la cabeza se acerco a esta y comenzó a secar su mejilla delicadamente hasta que esta lo quito con una mano.

-Por que haces esto...

- …

-Contesta por que no me dejas de una vez no tengo nada que discutir contigo

-??

-Ni siquiera... te importa si nuestro hijo estará bien... - dejo notar una lagrima

-Que rayos dices yo me preocupo por ustedes!

-Mientes... te escuche diciéndole a la capitanía unohana que hiciera todo lo posible para salvarme pero no vi mucha importancia de tu parte por nuestro hijo...

-Claro que me importa dije que hiciera lo posible para que no te pasara nada ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo!

-Mientes...

-No miento me crees capaz Hinamori! - la tomo por los hombros

-Que debería creer no puedo estar segura de tus palabras...

Este la bajo al suelo lenta pero estrepitosamente, acorralándola sin remedio... - Yo te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo que tan difícil es eso de creer...- tomo sus manos y las puso a los costados de ella

-Pero tu dijiste!! - comenzó a moverse para intentar zafarse – así que... déjame ir... - lo vio tristemente

-No. - dijo firmemente

- !?

Este acerco su rostro al costado de esta y beso su cuello delicadamente a lo cual esta continuaba moviéndose intentando zafarse hasta que este se detuvo y ella se calmo al ver que iba a hablar

-No es suficiente?

- Que? - dijo escuchando extrañada

-Si no es suficiente el quererte en cuerpo y alma... que mas puedo hacer para que creas completamente en mi hinamori?

Esta se quedo quieta ante esas palabras, era cierto a pesar de ese inconveniente el siempre había estado a su lado incluso en el recorrido que dieron para ver quien había revelado lo de ellos dos, el siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella para que no hiciera un sobreesfuerzo.

-Hitsugaya-kun...

-Si te perdiera... - la interrumpió – bueno si de nuevo sintiera el haberte perdido – recordó lo de hace mucho – yo daría fin a mi vida tras de eso..

Deshizo el agarre y se quito lentamente de ella ocultando aun su rostro bajo su cabello, se sentó a poca distancia y seguía cabizbajo

-Si tu decisión es irte y odiarme... estaria bien... siempre y cuando sea lo que tu quieres ya que no se que mas ofrecerte para que sepas lo mucho que te amo

Hinamori se puso en pie y dio un paso hacia la puerta, Hitsugaya apretó los dientes y aunque nadie pudiese creerlo se le notaba furioso, no sabia que hacer abrió los ojos notando una sensación calida rondando sus mejillas

Hinamori se giro aun sin creer lo que sus ojos veían... ¿lloraba? Era imposible por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de conocerlo nunca lo había visto llorar, se giro hacia este y se posiciono frente a el, este tan solo noto que se acerco sin hacer mucho mas que ver al suelo, Hinamori se arrodillo y abrazo a este

-te creo...

Este correspondió ocultando su rostro en el pecho de esta como si aun fuese un niño

-Te amo Toshiro... - dijo sonriente

Este levanto la vista buscando los labios de la teniente y la beso apasionadamente tirandola al suelo haciendo aun mas fuerte en contacto entre ellos

"A pesar de los obstáculos y los malentendidos siempre estaré ahí para ti..."

Este permaneció tirado sobre ella sin hacerle daño por su puesto hasta que paso algo.

-achu! - estornudo hinamori mientras cubría su boca

Se levanto y se puso de pie frente a ella

-Quítate la ropa..

-Ehh?!! Dijo completamente sonrojada

-Te resfriaras, te prestare un yukata

-Ah... esta bien – río nerviosa

-Que pensabas pervertida – la vio maliciosamente

-Nada – evadió su vista sonrojada mientras quitaba su hakama

-Pero sabes… hay distintas formas de quitar el frío – se acerco a ella hasta casi topar con su nariz

-Quien es el pervertido ahora!!

-Que dices? Me refería a que podías tomar un baño – señalo al fondo aun sin quitarle la vista de encima

-Mooo Shiro-chan!! – hizo berrinche

Este comenzó a reír y antes de darse cuenta ambos terminaron riendo, después de cambiarse decidieron ir a dormir, menos mal tenia otro futon extra, pasaron unos minutos hasta que estos se convirtieron en una hora

-Estas dormida? – pregunto

-No.

-Pensativa?

-Tal vez, crees que todo ira bien?

-… lo hará, no te atormentes con ello

-Esta bien… - continuo de espaldas a el en su respectivo futon

Hitsugaya intentaba dormir pero no lo conseguía el también estaba preocupado por ella pero le preocupaba mas el que no durmiera. Sintió una sensación fría en sus pies

-Hinamori! – se quejo ya que esta se había pasado al futon de el

-Te molesta?

-No.

Esta se acerco a su pecho y se acomodo para después dormirse, el esbozo una sonrisa al parecer la había dado la manía de dormirse así seria difícil lo sabia pero tenia fe aunque no creyese en milagros de que algo bueno pasaría si se esforzaban, poco después se acomodo con cuidado para no despertarla, para después caer dormido, el siempre estaría ahí para ella pasara lo que pasara no habría por que atormentarse, mientras se tuviesen el uno al otro todo iría bien y mataría al que dijera lo contrario.

**Varios años después…**

La joven chica se encontraba sentada en algún lugar lejano a los 13 escuadrones estaba sentada en una vieja banca viendo hacia ningún lugar en especifico, mientras puso su mano en su estomago para poner una cara un tanto... ¿Pensativa? ¿Triste? Solo ella lo sabía, en eso aparece frente a ella la persona mas importante para ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No. Nada – dijo no muy convincente

-Mmmhh pues no parece que no tengas nada, vamos dímelo

-Pues hoy hace muchos años paso eso… - sonrío tristemente

-El pasado es pasado, no te tortures con ello, además fue mi culpa también por no cuidarte bien

-No. No es tu culpa, lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar

En eso se escucharon pasos correr apresurados..

-Oca-san! Oto-san!,-se acerco alguien - Onii-chan los encontré – señalaba una pequeña niña bastante peculiar de cabello mas puro que la nieve

-Ya voy por que tienes que correr si te escucharon no se irán Momoka! Replicaba el niño de cabello igualmente blanco

-Ara? Nos buscaban Haku, Momoka?

-Si! –asintieron ambos al unísono

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo el serio capitán

-Oto-san dijiste que iríamos a jugar – dijo el niño

-Si! – dijo sonriente la niña mientras jalaba de su haori

-Pues… justo ahora.. – se giro con hinamori quien hizo señal de aprobación –esta bien adelántense iré enseguida

-Siiiiiiiiiii – dijeron al unísono mientras se fueron a jugar

-Eh? Que pasa? Hitsugaya-kun

-No te tortures con ello ese incidente fue hace mucho, y a pesar de la traición que sufriste tu y la sociedad de almas y los daños causados por el, todo salio bien gracias al apoyo de Unohana e incluso la ayuda de inoue orihime, y este es el resultado de ese apoyo – deja ver a los dos pequeños gemelos peliblancos que jugaban

-Si tienes razón – sonrío

-Oto-san rápido –gritaban no muy lejos

-Si ya voy…

-Bueno me voy

-Si – sonrío

Ten fe y todo ira bien… es eso en lo que quiero creer y mientras hitsugaya-kun este a mi lado creeré en sus palabras.

La chica se puso en pie y tomo aire para gritar

-HITSUGAYA-KUN!!

El peliblanco se giro extrañado esperando esta hablara de nuevo

-TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE!! … - guardo silencio para volver a tomar aire -ESTOY EMBARAZADA!! – dijo al fin invadida por la felicidad de gritárselo a todo mundo mientras simultáneamente cerro los ojos

-AHHH OTO-SAN!!!, - Dijo el niño- OCA-SAN!!! OTO-SAN SE CALLO!!

-OTO-SAN NO DESPIERTA!!! – dijo la niña

Hinamori pestañeo varias veces se habia desmayado de nuevo!

-Mooo Shiro-chan!! Debes hacer eso cada vez!!!

**Fin.**

* * *

Yoh! Minna pues que decir dios le di vueltas al asunto pero decidí acabar así el fic el transcurso del final y los años que pasaron fue no se una idea? además queria que se sorprendieran espero haberlo logrado, dios se me ocurren ideas, momentos, discusiones pero la hora del final no se me bloqueo w-w que mas pues gracias a todos los que me dieron su review critica, patada? Bueno nomas Chapi me queria linchar por no actualizar entre otras pero no saben donde vivo asi que no me preocupe bwajaja oh por cierto tal vez para año nuevo les tenga una sorpresita si han de decir dale un maldito final a la historia baka!!! Pero hare algo asi tipo epilogo de una idea que me resulto al leer un review aunque ni al caso jeje asi que esten pendientes del epilogo nos vemos en otras historias

Atte. Shiro's part.

Denme un ultimo review nee? :D

Epilogo extraño que ni al caso próximamente.


	16. Nombre

Aclaración esto es antes de que hinamori tuviera sus gemelos n__n

Capitulo 16. Epilogo

-Nombre-

Los meses pasaron, y las rutinas hacia el 4to escuadrón se hacían normales, pero hoy fue un día especial ya que hoy unohara diría si los tratamientos y la ayuda proporcionada por inoue orihime servirían, hinamori había pasado los últimos días sin dormir no sabia si todo saldría bien o no… en su estomago había aparecido una pequeña pero a la vez linda barriga típica de una mujer embarazada pero era bastante curiosa ya que no era ni grande ni pequeña el bulto de su vientre.

-De nuevo no dormirás – la llamo una voz a su lado

-Lo siento te desperté Hitsugaya-kun

Desde hace una semana unohana les dijo que hoy serian los resultados finales donde se decidiría si todo saldría o no bien…

-No. Solo me quede despierto para comprobar que no estabas durmiendo, estabas bastante cansada haciendo tu trabajo sabia que algo pasaba

-Si, en unas horas nos dirán si todo fue bien o no – dijo apretando las sabanas con sus manos

-Tonta, todo ira bien – la abrazo por la espalda y dirigió su mano a su vientre – no te angusties todo estará bien

-Si, tienes razón…

x-x-x

A temprana hora fueron con unohana quien los hizo pasar, esta busco un sobre y lo abrió sacando una hoja de papel revisándola cuidadosamente, hitsugaya y hinamori se tomaban fuerte de la mano esperando lo que ella diría, en eso los vio fija pero seriamente, a ambos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta pero hinamori era quien mas apretaba la mano de hitsugaya al borde que sentía que le cortaba la circulación, en eso una sonrisa por parte de unohana los hizo reaccionar

-Bien, el embarazo de hinamori ahora es estable parece que el daño interno el cual amenazaba tu embarazo termino, puedes estar tranquila

A la chica le brillaron los ojos y se giro dando una sonrisa cómplice con hitsugaya quien también estaba igualmente feliz a su manera, este le dio un ligero beso en los labios mientras esta se le colgó en el cuello respondiendo el beso gustosa

-Felicidades, pero debo recordarles que están en un hospital?

-Lo sentimos mucho – se pusieron en pie y se disculparon a la vez

-Calma, mejor vayan y descansen supongo que estuvieron bastantes estresados no? – sonrío viendo a hinamori quien tenia unas leves ojeras

-Muchas gracias – sonrío hinamori e hizo una reverencia

-De nada

x-x-x

Salieron y fueron directo al escuadrón 10 para variar un poco ya que hitsugaya ahora se la pasaba en la 5ta. Por el estado de hinamori

-Taicho!!! – se le lanzo dándole un abrazo aplastante y asfixiante

-Que pasa matsumoto – dijo quitándosela de encima

-Como le ha ido? - dijo viendo a hinamori

-Exelente rangiku-san, unohara-san dijo que ya no hay por que preocuparse

-y bien?

-Y bien que matsumoto?

-como que y que ya decidieron el nombre? – los vio fijamente – por que a mi no me molestaría que se llamara como yo si es una niña – dijo comenzando a fantasear quien sabe donde con una niña llamándole tía

-Nombre… - se quedo pensando hinamori

-Es cierto deberíamos pensar en uno aunque la verdad me había olvidado completamente de ello.

-Si, vamos – le hace una seña

-Si..

-Aunque himeka quedaría lindo también y río se llamaba un amigo que era muy atractivo y… taicho? Hinamori? – me han dejado hablando – hizo un puchero

x-x-x

-Me gustaría que su nombre tuviese un lindo significado aunque fuese niño o niña

-Eh… - añadió hitsugaya

-Podría ser… Emi… **[Bendecida con belleza / sonrisa]** aunque Umiko es lindo también… **[Hija del mar]** Yuko me gusta también.. **[Niña graciosa]** aunque el significado sea extraño… pero ah! si fuese hombre bueno tal vez… jiro…**[segundo hijo]** no pero seria contradictorio ya que seria el primero mmm takeshi? **[Hombre fuerte]** no mejor no, no quisiera que zaraki taicho este detrás de el.

El peliblanco solo la veía con ternura, el como decía todos esos nombres

-Que opinas Hitsugaya-kun

-Eh? - Dijo reaccionando

-El nombre! Que nombre le gustaría a hitsugaya-kun – dijo viéndolo fijamente

-No lo se, el que te guste esta bien…

-No! Ambos debemos opinar! Vamos dímelo hitsugaya-kun…

Este giro la vista y se sonrojo un poco - Momoka… - logro decir en voz baja

Hinamori se sonrojo al escucharlo – ah ya veo je je

**[Aclaracion: Momo: Melocoton , Momoka: Momo-Melocoton ko – se usa para referirse a una niña en otras palabras niña melocotón]**

-Que tiene - dijo viendo su repentina reacción – te molesta?

-No… pero es casi como el mío, estas seguro de que quieres ponerle ese

-Por que no, me gusta ese nombre… - sonrío malicioso

Esta enrojeció por completo y comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares

-Ya te decidiste por uno?

-Bueno, tu escogerás si es niña pero si es niño… bueno también me gustaría que fuese uno que me haga recordar a alguien querido.. – miro a hitsugaya con una timida sonrisa

-Ya veo y cual seria?

-Haku…. **[Puro]**

-Haku? Quien es ese! – se levanto un poco irritado casi estaba matándolo mentalmente

-Noo!! Hitsugaya-kun – lo detiene y lo hace sentarse - ese nombre me recordaría a hitsugaya-kun en muchas maneras ya que significa puro, y eso me recuerda a la nieve y hitsuagaya-kun que es como la nieve cuando veo la nieve cayendo es como si nada mas me importara dijo sonriente

-Hinamori... –se sorprende pero termina regresándole la sonrisa

x-x-x

Los meses pasaron hasta que un día en la décima división…

-Siéntate aquí preparare un poco de te

-Si – dice sonriente cuando se sujeta el estomago – (vaya unohana-san dijo que tendría dolores pero cada vez se hacen mas fuertes…)

-Ahh taicho no tome eso… - dice tratando que no tome la tetera donde hace el te

-Por que no…

-Bueno, creo que hay una fuga dentro je je

-Pero si esta llena – la levanta

-Taicho!! – se la intenta quitar

-Que rayos tienes matsumoto – intenta arrebatársela

Ambos forcejean hasta que hitsugaya la suelta y el contenido de esta cae sobre matsumoto

-comienza a oler – sake!! por que había sake ahí!!

-Era mi sake lo tenia ahí guardado además vea ya me lo tiro encima!

-No me contestes así tonta! Quien te dijo que ahí se guardaba el sake!

Hinamori se encontraba cada vez peor le dolía mucho – Hitsugaya-kun… - lo llamo pero este no la escuchaba

-Por que no voy a contestarle vea el desastre que ocasiona!

-Matsumoto!!

-Ahora que Hare, se arruino mi uniforme y mi cabello!!

-Hitsugaya-kun… - seguía la chica casi sin poder hablar

-Ve cámbiate, no es obvio

-Ahh lo dice así de fácil ahora apestare a sake, me dirán alcohólica

-Pero si ya lo eres…

-Que insinúa!!

-Lo evidente!!

-HITSUGAYA-KUN!! – grito teniendo la atención de todos mientras respiraba agitada

-Hinamori.. – se acerco

-Hinamori que te pasa? – llego matsumoto

-ya… - tomo aire – es hora… nacerá…

-Que!! – dijeron ambos al unísono

x-x-x

Se escuchaban pasos apresurados en la división 4 unohana fue a toda prisa y se encontró con la próxima madre quien estaba bastante nerviosa por no decir asustada

-Bien todo esta bien, tenemos todo preparado – sonrío unohana

-Hitsugaya-kun… donde esta…

-Estoy aquí – siguió adelante

-Bien comencemos esto…

+Después de unas horas de labor de parto…+

-Ya viene el primero… es un niño!!

-Como que el primero unohana… - dijo hitsuagya

-Ara? No te lo dije al parecer son dos..

-Dos!! – se quedaron sorprendidos

-No es tiempo para esto hinamori aun debes seguir – dijo unohana

La enfermera tomo el niño y una vez lo vistieron se acercaron a hitsugaya -Bien como se llamara

-Pues… - vio a hinamori quien no podía contestar

-Haku. – dijo hitsugaya sonriendo

Hinamori dio un último respiro cuando se sintió aliviada al fin

-Es una niña

-Nombre? – volvió la enfermera

-Momoka – sonrío hinamori a pesar del cansancio

-Entonces serán Haku y momoka Hitsugaya – sonríe la enfermera y se va

-el peliblanco se acerca a ella y le besa la frente tiernamente mientras sujeta su mano con delicadeza – te amo…

-Hitsugaya-kun… - lo llama

-Si…?

-Todo salio bien – sonríe mientras unas lágrimas se resbalan por su mejillas

-Si - sonrío

x-x-x

El viento acariciaba su cabello cuando sintió que escuchaba unas voces entonces escucho la voz mas clara

-Hitsugaya-kun! – movía hinamori al desmayado capitán

-Oto-san!! – decían los niños

-Mmhh? – comenzó a abrir los ojos – que paso…?

-Moo no me asustes así – dijo hinamori arrodillada a su lado

-Un sueño? – se levanto desconcertado

-Sueño? – se pregunto hinamori

-No. No es nada

-Oto-san… - veían los niños a hitsugaya

-No pasa nada – les sonríe – ya se vayan a molestar a su tía matsumoto

-Pero esta dormida

-Despiértenla entonces – sonrío – recordé que me la debe

-Te la debe? – hinamori vio a hitsugaya

-Si…

x-x-x después en la oficina del decimo escuadron x-x-x

-Taicho!! Es malo conmigo decía la rubia quien se encontraba muy cansada sin mencionar despeinada

-Cálmate rangiku-san… - río nerviosa

-Y bien?

-Y bien que? – dijo hitsugaya

-Ya eligieron el nombre para el bebe, tal vez esta vez si se llame como yo – puso cara alegre

-Aun no lo se rangiku-san – rio nerviosa

-Maldición creo que ya pase por esto… - dijo el peliblanco encogiendose de hombros

Fin.

Yoh! Les gusto mi mini epilogo no es mucho lo se pero para los que quisieron saber como hinamori tuvo dos niños y por que los nombres ahí esta jeje mi despedida de predicciones!! Minna! Arigato gozaimas!! Gracias a todos por su apoyo me siento feliz mi sueño de los 100 reviews se hará realidad en serio los quiero a todos me alegra que les gustara mi loca historia, espero me sigan en las demas!! Bueno especial agradecimiento a…

**Chappy:** toko-chan!! Acabe mi primer fic owo gracias a ti hicimos la cuenta compartida te quero toko!!!

**Chofisima**: omg! Fuiste mi primer review en el primer capitulo se te agradece mucho!!

**Maryeli:** gracias por las criticas, me dieron animos de mejorar!

**Mayura23:** me dio gusto que te diera risa y bueno aquí mi final para que no te quedes picada

**.: **gracias por tus comentarios!! Jeje gracias por la mencion honrosa de la frase de hinamori "una persona rara, extraña y oscura" :D

**xXDan-chappyXx**: rayos como se escribia xd bueno supongo sabes que eres tu jaja gracias arigato, por favor sigue tus fics y el salto a un lago de cocodrilos lo adoro nos vemos!! Yo le tiro carne a aizen y lo mando con los osos!

**Sofys:** si te gusta el hitsukarin, pero me agrada que la variedad te guste n__n gracias por tus comentarios!

**Eiko298:** bueno saliste en el shiro-chappy time! Y me alegra te gustaran las predicciones cuidate mucho n__n

**Reneesme:** wow cuanto nombre raro jaja muchas gracias espero sigas viendo mis fics!

*****yukiko*** **arigato!! Me alegra que desde un principio te gustara la continuación en serio!

**Hitsuhina:** jeje que decir dios ve la lista de comentarios ahí arriba me alegra que te gustara mi fic y te diera risa las locuras de matsumoto

**RINA. IMBERS**: jaja asi se ve tu nombre? Bueno rina-chan te quelo!!! Me alegra que me descubrieras en Deviantart me hizo sentir famosa? Ok no u.u mmm dios no se llegamos a los 100!!! Rina-chan!! Cof cof bueno bye y si necesito mejor aun mas mi escritura y convertirme en maestra Pokemon digo ayy no se que digo me afecta el sueño xD

**Cristina: **secuetra a byakuya que ichigo es de chappy y si te ve te pega xD

**Friky-wolfy: **aun te ocupo para traducir a gien xD jaja bueno pues casi no me hablas por msn baka! Ok eso no jaja suerte con tus fics e inicia secion regularmente ¬¬ aunque olvides la contraseña xD

**Xiwy:** que lindo Yoshiro sonriendo no owo bueno aquí una pequeña muestra de cómo es padre!

**MOMO-ALICE!:** alice!! Lo hicimos!!! Inner: hacer que ¬¬ como que acabar la fic!! Wiii por cierto actualiza niña o no te pagaran ¬¬ Inner: pero si no pagan o.o - shh caya!! Cuidate bye bye!

**Amarilisx**: actualiza en tu metro y pon el final! Ok no jaja gracias por poner predicciones en tu metro me siento alagada – hace reverencia

**Hino-senpai:** rayos ya no se que escribir jaja lo que mas me dio riso es que te gustara lo del mini mini hitsu y gracias por darme el metro donde subian ilegalmente la historia jaja ok no xD bye

**Confii-momo** dios suerte con tus historias y gracias por leer la mia y manten vivo el hitsuhina n__n

**Imai-san:** sigue escribiendo niña!! Mis historias no fueron buenas desde el inicio pronto se mejora buena suerte gracias por ver mi fic!

A LOS QUE NO MENCIONE SORRY TAL VEZ FUE POR QUE SOLO VI UN REVIEW PERO AUN ASI LOS QUIERO!! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MIS LOCURAS!!

Shiro-chappy time!!

Shiro: gracias por reírse con mis extras también!!

Chappy: gracias por apoyar a mi contraparte!!

Shiro: minna!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!

END


End file.
